Estación Equestria
by Anonimol
Summary: ¿Porque yo? Es lo que me pregunto desde hace tiempo. Tal vez esto sea algo planeado o solo sea una casualidad del destino. No creí que en mi vida algo así pasaría. Sin embargo acá estoy, en esta azotea con un frió inaguantable y un boleto dorado en mis manos.
1. Gran monotonía

**Hola a todos aquellos que estén leyendo este fic espero que les guste, mi nombre es Anonimol , soy su escritor actual y el único que tendrá, posiblemente será un fic no tan largo pero aun así espero que lo disfruten.**

**Atención: Todo lo que aparezca en este fic es inventado cualquier parentesco con la realidad es mas que mera coincidencia.**

.

.

**Anonimol, fuera.**

**.**

**.**

**watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc (Canción que use para escribir el cap, no es obligatorio oírla pero puede ayudar a meterse más en el cap, la pueden encontrar en YouTube como "Date a live, Rain in the garden")**

* * *

Primera estación: Gran monotonía.

-Ashuu- Un estornudo recorre tomo mi organismo mientras me abrazo a mí mismo para preservar el poco calor que habitaba mi cuerpo.

-Como odio el clima frio-

No sé qué es peor; que ya llegamos a un punto donde cae nieve en lugares del planeta donde no debería, o que yo este acá como idiota en una azotea junto a una mochila y algunas pequeñas cosas de viaje.

-Espero esto valga la pena- Miro en mi temblorosa y congelada mano cubierta con guantes negros, un estúpido boleto dorado que trato de sostener con fuerza pues tanto es el frio que podría soltarlo y perderse en el viento en cualquier momento.

-Je, ridículo- rio pasivamente mientras recuerdos invaden mi cabeza. Si, a decir verdad hace algunos años yo podría haber considerado esto como algo ridículo, fantasioso e incluso algo que pondría en duda mi cordura, ¿pero quién sabe?. Ahora estoy acá en este viejo edificio en el que he vivido los últimos meses.

Tal vez el esposo de mi madre tenía razón con eso de que era demasiado grande para mí el irme de casa. Quizás debí quedarme en ahí, pero eso no hubiera echo feliz a mi madre ni a mis otros seres queridos, mucho menos a mí mismo. Ya era hora de crecer, dejar mi hogar y mudarme.

Debo admitir que no ha sido fácil, la gente de esta ciudad es tan fría como el clima que habita en ella, y no los juzgo, cuando vives en un clima así, no te dan muchas ganas de animarte pues cuando ves el cielo gris, las calles frías y solitarias entonces solo prefieres no hablar y ser como el resto.

-Sí, ser como el resto- Me quedo mirando al vacío por un momento, reflexiono aquellas palabras y luego me quedo mirando el boleto dorado frente a mí.

No soy alguien extraño ni mucho menos especial, siempre he tenido una vida normal, padres normales, amigos normales y relaciones normales. No me quejo ya que es una buena vida, además, supongo que muchos tomarían mi lugar si pudieran, tal vez eso los haría felices, pero ese no es mi caso.

Hace unas semanas ya después de algún tiempo de mudarme de la casa de mis padres, yo estaba feliz o más bien estaba complacido con mi vida; Tenía un trabajo, podía ganar mi propio dinero, lo suficiente como para pagar la habitación en el viejo edificio que encontré en los límites de la ciudad, además me alcanzaba para pagar mis estudios, con ayuda de mis amigos podía alcanzarme para ir a un bar o algo para pasarla bien, definitivamente era algo divertido.

Cosas como conocer chicas, estudiar, ir cumpliendo mis "sueños". Eso estaba bien para mí, yo no era alguien de altos sueños, solo quería vivir una vida tranquila sin nada más, con un trabajo en una oficina por el resto de mi vida me hubiera bastado o eso es lo que creía.

Las semanas pasaron y aunque al principio no me di cuenta con el pasar del tiempo lo hice. Estaba comenzando a entrar en una rutina, levantarse, estudiar, trabajar, llegar cansado a esa pequeña habitación en mi apartamento y luego dormir para iniciar el nuevo día. Salir los fines de semana era refrescante pero al final eso también se volvió monótono.

Entonces fue que me di cuenta que estaba convirtiéndome en uno más del montón, no me quejaba, era feliz, pero aun así constantemente me sentía insatisfecho, como si algo faltara en mi vida.

Con el pasar del tiempo Recordar mi infancia se había vuelto un hábito. Aquel niño de hace unos años que era feliz con sus amigos ya no existía. "era obvio" me dije en más de una ocasión. Este tipo de cosas pasan cuando comienzas a vivir la vida real.

De niño siempre soñé con vivir aventuras; ser un héroe, ir a mundos maravillosos y a algunos aterradores, solo para al final terminar feliz y riendo con mis amigos. Lamentablemente ese fue un sueño que con la edad desapareció.

No, yo ya era feliz, de eso estaba seguro. Tenía mi vida estable, pero entonces ¿qué me faltaba?, ¿acaso era esa emoción que tenia de niño?, eso era posible, ya que mis recuerdos de esa época hacían ver la vida de manera tan agradable ¿Quién sabe?, Tal vez en realidad nada cambio y solo era yo el que se estaba amargando su vida sin razón. Personalmente aun no lo sé y creo que fue por eso que ahora estoy acá en esta fría azotea del edificio en el que alquile mi habitación.

¿Porque tengo esto en mi mano? No lo sé, este enigmático boleto apareció hace siete días debajo de mi almohada una noche. Era extraño al principio pues en primer lugar nadie más tenía la llave de mi habitación, además del casero claro, y dudo que él se hubiera tomado las molestias de entrar a mi habitación solo para dejar un boleto con garabatos extraños.

Extraños sin duda, para algunos puede que sea así pero no para mí o para cierto grupo de fans de cierta serie, si, una ridícula serie de niñas pequeñas que ya había acabado hace algunos años.

Aun a pesar de lo infantil que era. Puesto que una serie para niñas sobre caballos multicolores no era muy madura que digamos, de alguna forma me volví su fan y me acostumbre a leer cuentos e historias creadas por fans como yo sobre la misma serie.

Cuentos escritos de fans que en sus sueños ellos iban a aquel mundo colorido para vivir aventuras. Adolecentes frustrados supongo, ¿quién sabe?

Recuerdo leer aquellas historias en mi tiempo libre. De cierta manera me hacían sentir como un niño de nuevo, ir a un mundo nuevo y vivir aventuras. Puedo decir y sin vergüenza alguna, que en algunos casos me quedaba noches o días enteros esperando que un día terminara en ese mundo viviendo de aventuras, más nunca paso y mí aquella fantasía murió.

Bueno he perdido el punto de vista de todo esto, y ese es que cuando vi aquel boleto dorado, vi que tenía el dibujo de dos equinos alados rodeando un sol y una luna. No demore en darme cuenta de quienes era, más lo que si me sorprendió fue lo que decía este boleto.

Estaba en inglés, era molesto de leer, pero para mi suerte yo era un experto en el idioma, así que lo entenderlo no era un problema. Sin embargo lo que decía en él era algo que rosaba la ridiculez.

"Si ha encontrado este boleto dorado, es usted señor o señora, un ser afortunado, este boleto es una bienvenida a un mundo extraño para usted, tal vez le extrañe todo esto y dude de su autenticidad. Pero le aseguro en nombre de los creadores que esto es real y que si usted está leyendo esto es porque usted ha sido elegido para poder ir a nuestro mundo, y no se preocupe esto no es obligatorio. Podrá deshacerse de este objeto y olvidar todo lo relacionado con él. Eso o usarlo e ir a un mundo que le aseguro no debe conocer nadie de su mundo. Por favor piénselo. Si decide tomarlo le advertimos que este boleto es solo de ida y no se asegura que pueda regresar a su lugar de origen. Esperamos piense bien esto amigo o amiga, con todo el placer, las princesas Celestia y luna de Equestria"

La expresión en mi rostro después de terminar de leer esto fue algo extraña, pues comenzó con una expresión de duda, la cual poco a poco comenzó a tomar una de burla.

No lo pensé mucho y sin lugar a dudas puse el boleto en mi cesta de basura, era innegable pensar que aquel objeto era extraño. Sin embargo preferí ignorarlo y seguir con mi vida como siempre estuvo planeado.

Los días pasaron y aquel extraño suceso lo había olvidado, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? en mi rutina diaria tenia cosas más importantes que hacer.

Después de eso, trabaje doble turno y no estudie durante unos días, esto fue para poder ahorrar y comprarme de una vez un bendito calentador en mi cuarto, pues en las noches yo no podía dormir del frio.

Salí con mis amigos los siguientes días después del trabajo. El fin de semana estaría ocupado trabajando más horas extra y quería aprovechar un poco de tiempo con mis amigos. Uno de ellos, Brayan, tuvo la genial idea de que fuéramos a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Con lo que me gustaba a mí el hielo, me rehusé pero dijeron que había mucha gente allá y que esa noche la entrada era gratis, así que deje de molestar y fuimos todos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, me pude dar cuenta de algo, yo, estaba solo.

¿Y es que como no podía darme cuenta?, en la pista de hielo mis amigos estuvieron hablando con sus parejas, las cuales eran amigas y conocidas mías. Todos iban en pareja mientras que yo me iba a otro lado a tomar un café caliente, era algo triste ver a no solo mis amigos si no a mucha más gente estar con sus parejas. Vi a otros desdichados como yo estando solos, mas eso no me tranquilizo, pues lo que yo quería era estar con alguien.

¿Acaso había algo mal conmigo? Por supuesto que no, yo ya había tenido bastantes citas y parejas, en muchas fui feliz y en otras no tanto, sin embargo siempre acababa en lo mismo, o ellas rompían conmigo o yo con ellas, ¿la razón?, pues era que nos encerrábamos en una monotonía en la cual ni ellas ni yo soportábamos y terminábamos separándonos.

Luego de que termináramos la noche en el hielo los chicos sugirieron ir a un bar, pero yo me rehusé por dos razones. La primera, al día siguiente tenía que trabajar, la segunda, ya tenía suficiente de ver a los demás felices por una noche, no quería seguir sintiéndome mal. Así que me dirigí a mi viejo edificio en los límites de la ciudad.

Bebí un poco esa noche, tenía unos tragos guardados para casos especiales, sin embargo este más que un caso especial, era un caso deprimente. Me comencé a lamentar el estar tan solo en el sentido romántico, y que de paso me lamentaba que yo fuera tan aburrido como para que siempre arruinara mis relaciones amorosas.

Entre copa y copa me di cuenta de algo, en el cesto de basura estaba aquel boleto dorado el cual ya había olvidado por completo, me arrastre en el piso lentamente para poder tomarlo. Lo mire y luego deje salir una leve risa. Por un momento me quede callado mirando el boleto y luego con ira lo tire al suelo e inmediatamente intente romperlo con mis manos, más para mi sorpresa yo no lo pude romper. Por más fuerza que pusiera en mis manos ese pedazo de papel no se rompía.

Al final decidí dejar eso y volver a tirarlo en el cesto de basura para luego intentar dormir, puedo decir que la única razón por la que me dormí fue por el alcohol más que por mi propia cuenta.

Dos días de trabajo duro después, salí de mi trabajo en la noche. Solía trabajar en distintas cosas pero para el mismo jefe, cosas como servir en una tienda o a veces cargar bultos pesados era mi trabajo me daba una buena paga. En ese caso tuve que ser supervisor de unos novatos hasta que el sol se apagara en el cielo.

Terminando ahí, me dirigí a mi departamento. estaba cansado, el camino hasta las afueras de la cuidad no era francamente el mejor, pues tenía que tomar un bus que casi siempre estaba lleno, para luego terminar en una parada que en lo personal no era nada bonita. Ya que antes de llegar por los lados del viejo edificio tenía que pasar por lugares de barrios bajos.

No fue sorpresa para mí ver a vagabundos o pobres sin techo en el lugar. Normalmente solo ignoraba aquello, pero esa noche estaba más que acabado tanto física como mentalmente, eso hizo que viera todo con unos ojos aún más deprimentes y molestos de lo normal a toda la pobreza de aquel barrio.

La noche no pudo acabar mejor pues a unas pocas calles de mi departamento la típica banda de adolecentes me detuvieron en una esquina. Como era de adivinar me pidieron mi dinero. Sin embargo yo no quería perder toda una semana de trabajo así que me negué. Recuerdo haberme quedado mirando a uno que estaba frente a mí directamente a los ojos, con tanto desprecio y rabia que juraría que incluso el sintió miedo. Sin embargo aquella mirada se perdió poco después de recibir la tierna caricia de un golpe dándome en la cara.

Ya en mi departamento me eche agua en la cara. Me habían roto el labio, la nariz y me habían dejado un ojo hinchado, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, ¿pues quien en su sano juicio se negaría ante una banda de delincuentes? Yo lo hice, solo por orgullo y no querer ser intimidado y fue debido a eso que me golpearon y me tiraron al piso para darme patadas en el estómago, escupí sangre pero eso no los detuvo, después de unos minutos se cansaron de hacerlo y se fueron, aun así no se llevaron mi dinero.

Con rabia tire la mesa de la sala y luego tumbe el frágil y barato televisor de mi habitación. Comencé a tirar y a golpear todo a mí alrededor. Recuerdo haber que estaba tan enojado, me sentía impotente. No solo por el hecho de que me habían dado una paliza, si no por el hecho de que yo no fui capaz de hacer algo para detener eso, nada además de solo ser un idiota que recibía golpes.

Pero no, no solo fue por eso. Me sentía impotente por algo más, esos últimos días estaba cansado de mi monótona vida. Una vida en la que cuando menos me diera cuenta terminaría consumiéndome y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Incluso si conseguía una chica en mi vida ¿qué me esperaba? ¿Que ella callera en mi monotonía o yo en la de ella? Si incluso imagináramos que nos enamoráramos tuviéramos hijos y luego nietos, eso solo me encerraría en otro estúpido ciclo sin fin.

Rompí todo en mi departamento, estaba cansado, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había estallado en ira. Recordé que había sido hace unos años cuando había terminado con una de mis parejas ¿la razón? pues era la misma de siempre, rayos.

Para cuando estaba calmado y tirado en el suelo vi lo único que aún no había destrozado en mi habitación. En el suelo junto al cesto de basura que también había lanzado lejos de su ocasional lugar, vi aquel boleto dorado, me levante y luego me agache para tomarlo y verlo fijamente.

Ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, la idea de ir a un mundo ficticio y tal vez vivir aventuras con seres extraños, era algo que rompía todo. No solo mi repetitiva vida, si no la vida de cualquiera, pues nadie más en mi mundo hubiera hecho algo como eso antes. AL pensar esto reí mientras miraba el boleto.

"¿Qué podía perder?" Fue lo que pensé. Nada, por mucho me ridiculizaría ante el aire de mi soledad al estar intentando seguir las instrucciones de un boleto supuestamente mágico mandado por una supuesta princesa, casi diosa de un mundo de caricatura.

Ridículo si era, pero tal vez valía la pena intentarlo, un solo intento para tal vez acabar con mi monótona vida. No tenía nada que perder y a lo mejor si no funcionaba, entonces toda esta estupidez de un mundo distinto y de romper la monotonía, solo pasaría al olvido.

Mire con melancolía el boleto. El pensar en todo lo que podía ganar con tan solo intentarlo me lleno de energías. Con una sonrisa en mi cara y unos ojos llenos de decisión me levante del suelo para seguir las instrucciones de lo que yo creía era algo totalmente estúpido.

Y ahora estamos aquí, son las cinco de la mañana y estoy en el momento más frio del lugar más frio que conocía en la ciudad. La azotea del viejo edificio, ¿el porqué de esto?, pues por que leyendo me di cuenta que el boleto decía que tenía que estar en un lugar alto y que este pudiera recibir los primeros rayos del sol del día, valla que esto es ridículo. Aun así no pierdo nada, bueno tal vez un poco de dinero, pues compre cosas para un mes de viaje además de que llevaba comida, ropa y fotos de mi familia y amigos para recordarlos, tal vez no los volvería a ver.

Además de esto. Y solo para un cazo de total emergencia. Lleve un par de pistolas en mi maleta, ¿cómo decirlo? si por alguna extraña razón, este suceso "mágico" es real y termino en otro mundo que en el peor de los caso es hostil.

También lleve cosas que tal vez eran innecesarias pero aun así las llevaba, ya que nunca se sabía, cosas como un cargador de batería, libros y también por si era necesario un viejo game boy color que usaba cuando era niño.

-Ashuuu, Enserio como detesto este frio, Tal vez una ciudad más tropical me haría bien, nunca he sido bueno para este clima.

Me senté entonces en el suelo y revise mis cosas para que no faltara nada. Para mi sorpresa si faltaba algo, algo importante. Y eso era un collar de diente de jabalí. Un recuerdo de alguien muy especial para mí. No podía dejarlo, así que Salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

Cuando entre vi el desorden del lugar, vaya, enserio había ocasionado un desorden, pero al menos se ve mejor de lo que estaba cuando había estrellado todo en mi ataque de ira.

-¿Dónde lo abre dejado?- Busque en cajones y cajones, bajo mi cama y bajo las mesas, esto me preocupo demasiado, no podía perder algo como eso.

-Vamos piensa, ¿dónde lo viste por última vez?- Fui en dirección al baño, y no encontré nada, fue entonces cuando comencé a perder las esperanzas de encontrarlo. Sin embargo la vida es una cosa bromista y cuando menos me di cuenta sentí algo bajo mi zapato, lo levante y ahí estaba.

Inmediatamente lo levante y me lo puse en el cuello para no perderlo más. Fui con calma y me dirigí a la azotea preparándome para la fría atmosfera. Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de algo, rayos, se me está acabando el tiempo, ya eran las cinco y veintitrés, tiempo en el que comienza a salir los rayos del sol.

Salgo apurado y voy hacia mis cosas, miro la ciudad desde la altura y respiro solo para soltar el aire, el cual se ve como vapor debido al maldito frio.

-Bueno ya es hora- Veo el reloj de mi celular y saco el boleto de mi bolsillo lo pongo frente a mí, apuntando al cielo. Esperando que pasara algo. Alguna magia extraña, lo que fuera que me demostrara que esto era real.

Me sentí como tonto al ver que no pasaba nada y que solo estaba sosteniendo algo en el aire como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Supongo que era así- Baje mi mano lentamente y me quede mirando el suelo, realmente esperaba que pasara algo.

-Bueno lo más molesto será organizar todo de nuevo en mi habitación además de reponer el dinero que gaste en comida- Dije con una sonrisa en mi cara. Sin embargo una parte de mí se sentía mal, como si hubiera sido desilusionada, sé que no iba a pasar nada. Aun así el tiempo y esfuerzo en hacer esto, me hace sentir como un imbécil.

Resignado y justo antes de irme a mi habitación comienzo a sentir algo extraño en mi mano. Un calor grande que hace que mi mano casi se quemara, suelto el objeto de inmediato y veo que es el boleto. Este cae al piso y comienza a brillar,

Era extraño pues veía como si los rayos del sol fueran absorbidos por el objeto lo cual hacia que este brillara, más y más. Llego a un punto en el que tuve que poner mi mano frente a mis ojos para poder ver pues la luz dorada era demasiado intensa.

-¿Qué es esto?- La luz entonces se expandió, por un momento no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Solo sé que sostuve con fuerza mi collar para luego finalmente ser tragado por la luz que liberaba aquel objeto la cual no solo me rodeaba a mi si no a todas mis cosas y gran parte de la azotea.

Al terminar de ser devorado por esta, comienzo a sentirme extraño. Por un momento me sentí tan ligero como una pluma. Después comencé a sentirme increíblemente pesado, como si mi cuerpo fuera de metal. Grite de dolor al sentir como mi piel se desgarraba y se alejaba de mi cuerpo para que luego se volviera a unir.

Era horrible, era como si la realidad misma me estuviera rechazando, solo al final de un gran sufrimiento que parecía eterno, fue que sentí paz, paz y cansancio por todo mi cuerpo ya no sentía nada extraño, solo mis pies en la tierra. Quise abrir los ojos en ese momento tan tranquilo pero temía abrirlos

Después de un rato, decidí abrirlos como si algo me invitara a hacerlo, sin embargo al intentar hacerlo una luz blanca no me dejaba ver bien y aun que con el pasar de los segundos se volvía más fácil de aguantar, eso no quitaba que dejaba mi vista limitada.

Para cuando abrí mis ojos estos no volvieron a cerrarse más, pues lo que tenía ante mí era algo tan increíble como extraño y tan sorprendente como aterrador, lo siguiente que vi sería algo que marcaría mi vida para siempre.

-Hola- Fue lo único que escuche del ser que yacía frente a mí. Al verlo solo pude sentir como mi razón y lógica abandonaban mi cuerpo, ignorando todo lo demás que tenía a mi alrededor.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado el fic, por favor comenten y digan que les pareció yo oiré con detalle cada una de sus opiniones.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol, fuera.**


	2. Siempre frio

**Hola mis queridos súbditos muajajaja, Okno. hola mis lectores, acá traigo el siguiente cap de este nuevo fic y de este viejo escritor, espero les agrade.**

**Por cierto, este sera el penúltimo capitulo que profundizara en el pasado del personaje. Los siguientes responderán mas incógnitas, espero que no canse tanto el ver la historia de este tipo, sin mas que decir.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**

* * *

Segunda estación: Siempre frio

Ha decir verdad, la época en la que viví con mi familia es algo a lo que solía recurrir muy a menudo. Debo decir que no fue una época del todo feliz. Ya que aunque yo era un joven preadolescente llegue a entender a mi familia. El verlos reír y festejar junto a mí era algo que me daba una tranquilidad y un calor interno tan grande en mi corazón que dicha calidez pensé que nunca desaparecería.

Mi padre era un hombre de mente abierta siempre lo vi como un ejemplo a seguir. Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara aun en sus trabajos pesados, siempre apoyando a quien lo necesitara. Lo quería mucho en realidad pues él me enseño cosas importantes en mi vida. Desde cosas simples como ir en una bicicleta así como también a ser responsable en mis tareas del hogar sin buscar un premio a cambio.

Mi madre por otro lado. Bueno ella era la mayoría del tiempo alguien de carácter fuerte. Recuerdo una vez de niño que ella detuvo a unos tipos problemáticos que planeaban hacer desastres en la entrada de nuestro hogar. Sola y armada con solo una sartén los echo a todos como si fueran unos simples animales. Fue por ese carácter que tenía ella que me enseño que debía ser fuerte en situaciones difíciles, cosa en la que yo no era realmente bueno.

Pero no fue solo eso lo que me enseño mi madre. El cariño que ella me daba a mí y a mi hermano me hizo entender que así como alguien puede parecer duro como una roca, eso no significaba que no pueda ser amable con los demás.

Y claro, ¿cómo olvidar a mi pequeño hermano?, yo le llevaba tres años de diferencia y aun así el me enseño más cosas de las que yo a él o por lo menos eso creo yo.

Él era inocente pero no por eso se dejaba engañar de cualquiera, si el caso lo ameritaba él se ponía en frente de personas y les hablaba con un carácter fuerte si estas le estaban mintiendo. Sinceramente jamás supe como sabía que lo estaban engañando.

Vaya hermanito me había salido, era difícil de tratar pues cuando yo mentía para ocultar alguna jugarreta mía él se daba cuenta y le avisaba a mis padres o en algunos casos me chantajeaba. Aun con eso debo admitir que lo quiera tanto como mi corazón me lo permitía.

Gracias a una familia como esa fue que el afecto familiar se hizo tan fuerte en mí. Ellos eran las primeras personas que conocí en mi vida y eran los que más quería proteger sin importar que. Pero claro esto era la vida real y en esta vida no existen los "felices para siempre"

Años después, antes de que mi infancia terminara mis padres se separaron, eso había sido algo que cogió por sorpresa a mi hermano y a mí. Para mí en ese entonces no podía creer lo que pasaba. Me partía el corazón el ver a mi familia separarse.

Tal vez fue por esa misma razón y por el hecho de que mi hermano y yo aún éramos unos niños que mis padres decidieron no abandonar la casa, pues creían que era su deber el estar con nosotros juntos aun que ellos no lo quisieran. Eso me hizo feliz por un tiempo sin embargo las cosas no eran las mismas.

Mi madre se había vuelto alguien temperamental e infeliz mientras que mi padre se veía sin ganas de hacer cosas nuevas o creativas como solía hacerlo. Se sentía como si él estuviera en esa casa más que todo por un deber que por un placer, yo no fui el único que noto eso, mi hermano también lo noto. Eso me ponía triste y aun que mi hermano y yo solíamos ignorar eso y jugar como los niños que aun éramos, la realidad no podría ser ignorado para siempre.

Un tiempo después mi padre no aguanto más todo el estrés y aburrimiento que le daba el hogar. Así que un día en la madrugada vi como este en secreto salía de la puerta de la caza con una maleta en sus manos. Él se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo y me miro. Me dio un abrazo y entre lágrimas, él se despidió. Creo que fue la primera y última vez que vi a mi padre llorar, aun así se veía tranquilo por irse de la casa y con su ida, la esperanza de que en algún momento ese calor familiar volvería a mi vida desapareció.

Ya nada fue lo mismo después de eso. Mi madre tenía que trabajar demasiado, por lo que mi hermano y yo tuvimos que ayudarla en lo que podíamos. Tuve que ser el nuevo hombre de la casa, así que hacia pequeños encargos con los vecinos del barrio para así conseguir un poco de dinero y ayudar a mi madre, era cansador pero yo quería que la cara de cansancio e infelicidad de mi madre ya no la tuviera en su rostro.

Crecí rápido entonces, poco a poco tenía más responsabilidades en la casa. Aun así yo me sentía feliz porque podría ayudar a mi madre a tener una vida más sencilla.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba acabando la secundaria y ya era alguien mayor, no me arrepiento de nada, eso lo puedo asegurar. Es cierto que no tenía la misma libertad que otros chicos en la escuela, aun así eso no me hacía infeliz además de que de vez en cuando podía salir con ellos a divertirme en mis tiempos libres, claro está que entre diversión y diversión descubrí la bebida. Algo que tuve que tomar con calma pues para ser joven tomaba sin considerar las consecuencias y eso era malo, aun que mis amigos se reían y me decían que era un barril sin fondo a la hora de beber.

Creo recordar que yo estaba satisfecho en esa época, mi madre estaba bien y mi hermano que aun que no tenía tantas responsabilidades como yo, parecía estar feliz de ayudar en la casa, claro no era el mismo calor que sentía cuando era más joven pero aun así era algo tranquilizante ver a mi pequeña familia algo más unida.

Ahora, sé que se preguntaran algo, ¿En qué momento de mi vida conocí aquella dichosa serie para niñas? Bueno, tal vez haya sido mi propia curiosidad o que el destino me atrajo a esto. Pero un día en mis tiempos libres encontré algo curioso en un sitio de internet, algo sobre una serie para niñas que muchos jóvenes y adultos varones la veían. Me extraño en un principio eso era obvio, pero ese día estaba algo cansado y quería ver algo mientras recobraba fuerzas, para mi sorpresa aquel show de caricatura que encontré esa tarde me pareció bastante entretenido e interesante, se podría decir que se volvió un tipo de hobby estar viéndolo cada vez que mi tiempo me lo permitía.

El tiempo tomo su curso y yo me gradué. Poco después mi hermano siguió mi camino sin embargo a diferencia mía, él estaba listo para ir a estudiar a una universidad, yo por otro lado había durado un tiempo indeciso sobre qué hacer. Quería hacer a mi madre feliz sin dudas, pero también quería hacer algo que me complaciera a mí mismo, esta inseguridad pronto se volvió incomodidad conforme pasaban los meses, de todas maneras podía relajarme de vez en cuando viendo aquel show de infantes o acompañando a mis amigos a bares, eso me quitaba de mis problemas.

Después de unos meses la incomodidad de no tener un estudio fijo paso a segundo plano y yo me concentre nada más en sostener mi hogar aun que me sentía aburrido, no pude evitar sentirme en un ciclo sin fin después de semanas así. Trate probando cosas nuevas para evitar esto.

Consiguiendo parejas era una forma, para mi suerte, yo era un tipo algo atractivo o por lo menos sobresaliente en la sociedad. así que conseguir pareja no fue tan difícil, ya había tenido parejas antes en mi tiempo de secundaria, pero jamás funciono, pues en mi mecánica vida jamás tuve el tiempo suficiente para ellas, aun así quería hacer una relación estable esta vez.

No demore en tener una pareja, una chica cerca de mi trabajo me comenzó a hablar, me parecía divertida y graciosa, y eso me hacía feliz. Pensé por un tiempo que ella sería la chica ideal para mi vida, más la verdad era otra pues conforme pasaban los días, semanas y meses, su sonrisa desapareció. Y al final ella me dejo, eso me había dejado devastado, lo único que me podía mantener con un objetivo era mi familia, sin embargo con mi hermano en la universidad, yo solo tenía que ocuparme de mi madre, cosa que dejo de ser necesaria después de un tiempo.

Mi madre había conocido a un hombre nuevo, ella lo llevo a nuestro hogar y nos lo presento a mi hermano y a mí. El tipo no era alguien odioso, de hecho se podría decir que era divertido, nunca vi a mi madre tan feliz en mucho tiempo pero en parte esa felicidad me hacía triste a mi pues me di cuenta que ella ya no me iba a necesitar. Aquel sujeto era alguien con el suficiente dinero como para mantener a toda una familia sin problemas, eso me hizo perder mis objetivos y cuando menos me di cuenta el hecho de despertarme todas las mañanas e ir al trabajo ya había perdido significado, solo lo hacía por seguir la rutina de mi vida.

Eran frías aquellas noches en las cuales solo podía dormirme por el cansancio pues las preocupaciones y el frio no me dejaban tranquilo. Paso un tiempo y decidí entonces abandonar la casa de mis padres, recuerdo haberme ido sin problemas, aunque mi madre estaba algo triste ella se veía tranquila, por alguna razón sentí ganas de hablar con mi padre, pero no era fácil encontrarlo, así que solo recordaba las enseñanzas que me había dado de pequeño, yo no lo detestaba, pero él no verlo durante la mayor parte de mi vida me hizo indiferente a los temas relacionados con él.

Como odiaba el frio, la eterna monotonía que se formaba en mi vida a diario era desgastante, pero el frio era más horrible que esto. El frio de estar solo en una habitación, el frio de no tener a nadie a tu lado para que protejas o que te proteja. Solo sentía el vacío de seguir una rutina día tras día, si este frio dejara de existir entonces estoy seguro que sería alguien más feliz, pero yo no sabía cómo detener esa sensación sin embargo algo pronto me daría un nuevo calor a mi vida y ese algo vino en forma de un boleto dorado.

-Tan… frio- Fue lo último que sentí antes de abandonar todo en aquel viejo edificio, y también fue lo último que sentí antes de presenciar el dolor mismo al ver como la propia realidad me rompía en pedazos una y otra vez para luego dejarme mareado y cansado en un lugar que desconocia.

Aquel lugar que en un principio no pude ver por una luz cegadora poco a poco comenzó a hacerse visible, cuando ya pude ver vi que parecía más algún tipo de alucinación.

Cuando recupere mi vista solo pude ver lo incomprensible para ojos humanos. Frente a mi tenía a un ser extraño para muchos y familiares para otros.

Aquel ser era de pelaje blanco con alas enormes y de ojos violetas, los cuales tenían una mirada amable al igual que divina. No tenía dudas, frente a mi estaba algo que había visto hace años en una serie de televisión pero que ahora parecía ser un espejismo ante mí.

-Hola- Dijo aquel ser blanco el cual tenía cabello multicolor, este se movía por si solo de manera hipnotizante. Aquel saludo que me había dado era tan suave y cálido que parecía más el arrullo para un niño.

-C-Celestia- Dije débilmente mientras que poco a poco caminaba ante ese ser. Nada podía ver además de aquella yegua. Aquella luz hacia que ella se iluminara de forma angelical.

Vi como ese ser llamado Celestia me miraba fijamente, por un momento vio a un lado y vi como su ala se levantaba, más sin embargo eso no detuvo mi andar. Vi como unos grandes caballeros de armadura dorada aparecían o más bien yo hasta ahora me daba cuenta que estaban ahí. Al parecer ellos me iban a detener al ver como un ser extraño se acercaba a su líder.

La verdad es que aun si ellos me hubieran intentado detener, yo ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta. Estaba en una especie de trance al ver aquel ser alado frente a mí. Con lentitud me acerque a ella, con una emoción que estaba entre el miedo y la felicidad. De paso en paso me acercaba más. Ella no me quitaba la vista de encima, me miraba con aquel aura llena de tranquilidad.

Con los últimos pasos fueron dados, yo termine frente a este ser que irradiaba paz y sabiduría. Con delicadeza levante mi mano para intentar tocarla, escuche a lo lejos como unos jadeos de sorpresa iniciaban al ver lo que yo hacía sin embargo eso no me detuvo.

Mi mano estuvo cerca de tocar a lo que yo creía que era algo falso. No podía pensar en nada mas, nada a excepción de ver si era real, suavemente toque su rostro. Uno que llegaba sin problemas a mi altura, lo toque y lo acaricie frotándolo y mirándolo como si de algún sueño se tratara esto era increíble, era asombroso yo no podía creerlo mi mente no podía aceptarlo.

-P-Princesa- oigo algo a mi derecha veo con dificultad a lo que produjo el sonido, veo y me quedo anonadado al ver que era otro ser alado y con cuerno, este era de color morado. Parecía mirarme sorprendido o más bien sorprendido, fue entonces que me quede quieto, nada pasaba por mi cabeza, absolutamente nada.

Dejo de mirar la a ella y pongo mi mano frente a mí. La veo para comprobar que esto fuera real. Sin embargo eso fue lo último que pude ver, pues poco a poco un mareo comenzó a inundar mi cabeza. Aun que intente, no pude soportarlo, senti como perdía el equilibrio para al final caer torpemente al suelo. Después de esto comencé a escuchar con debilidad lo que me rodeaba, oí gritos y sonidos de sorpresa que con el pasar de los segundos se hacían más y más lejanos. Antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro alcanzo a oír algo.

-¡Traigan un médico!-

**.**

**. **

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**(Actualizado... Marzo 2017)**


	3. Miedos y realidades

**Con el placer de su servidor acá les dejo el siguiente capitulo del fic. Espero lo disfruten.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera. **

* * *

Tercera estación: Miedos y realidades.

Muchas personas a lo largo de su vida se han preguntado qué es exactamente la realidad. No voy a mentir, yo también me he preguntado eso antes.

¿Acaso lo real es lo que podemos ver y comprobar científicamente como algo existente? ¿O cuándo sentimos algo por un objeto o un ser viviente? ¿Es acaso este sentimiento algo real por el simple hecho de que nace de nosotros mismos ?

¿Quién sabe?, En mi vida he llegado a conocer personas que aunque la ciencia demostrara lo contrario. Ellos solo aceptaban como real a las cosas que sentían y habían vivido por experiencia propia. Cosas como el amor y el odio eran algo real pues tales sentimientos tan fuertes no podían ser falsos para ellos.

Es por eso que ese tipo de personas me decían que dios era real. Pues ellos sentían amor y respeto por él y si era así entonces al menos para ellos, dios era real.

Pero entonces si esto fuera así, ¿un sueño es real?, No puedo evitar recordar que dentro de un sueño uno siente cosas y no unas cosas vagas precisamente. Hay veces donde puedes sentir felicidad e incluso amor en ellos. Así como como también odio o tristeza. Incluso recuerdo que una vez, después de un extraño sueño, despertar con lágrimas en los ojos. Así como en otros desperté feliz y lleno de energía.

Entonces, si sentimos todo esto, supongo que en cierta medida, un sueño es real. Más no nos damos cuenta hasta el momento en el que despertamos. Entonces si es así, ¿qué pasaría si nunca despertáramos de algún sueño?, este entonces debería ser considerado ahora como nuestra realidad pues la sentimos como tal.

Aclarado este punto, ¿qué sería la realidad para mí en este momento? Ha decir verdad, no lo sé. Solo sé que me siento tan confundido, como emocionado. Pero bueno supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando ves algo tan increíble como un ser alado frente a ti y luego de unos segundos pierdes el conocimiento.

De alguna manera termine despertando en un lugar desconocido, acostado en lo que parecía ser una suave cama o al menos eso me digo a mí mismo. No he podido abrir los ojos desde que desperté. Tal vez el miedo e inseguridad que sentía por todo mi cuerpo tenía algo que ver.

¿Y es que cómo no sentirme así? ¿Cómo evitar pensar que lo que viví por un momento fue un sueño?, ¿cómo no preferir creer que a lo mejor y todo era falso y que ahora en este momento estaba acostado en la cama de mi apartamento, pensando sobre algo que nunca ocurrió?

Aun así de alguna manera sé que no es así. Algo me dice que en este momento el lugar en el que me encuentro no es mi habitación y mucho menos algún otro lugar del viejo y frio edificio en el que vivía.

-Rayos- Me maldigo a mí mismo con un poco de rabia al no ser capaz de levantarme de esta cama ni de quitarme las cobijas de encima. Ni siquiera soy capaz de abrir los ojos, ¿pero por qué?, ¿acaso esto no es lo que quería?, ¿algo que me sacara de mi aburrida y monótona vida? Por eso tome aquel boleto, por eso trabaje y compre todas mis cosas, para salir a una estúpida aventura y así poder alejarme de aquella fría soledad.

-Si es así, entonces ¿porque tengo tanto miedo ahora?- No sé el por qué pero por alguna razón tengo la idea de que si abro los ojos, me quito las cobijas de encima y me levanto a ver que hay allá afuera, todo cambiara y es tal vez por esa razón, el cambio, que siento tanto miedo ahora.

La idea de ese cambio en este momento, no me asusta, me aterra. Me aterra la idea de levantarme, ver a aquellos seres que no creía fueran reales y conocerlos. Conocerlos y luego que ellos me conozcan a mí, ¿les agradare?, ¿les caeré bien? ¿Acaso me consideraran peligroso?

¿Es eso?, ¿o tal vez mi miedo sea que al quitarme las cobijas de encima y que al abrir los ojos dame cuenta que simplemente nada de lo que había vivido había pasado y que en realidad estuviera aun en mi frio departamento? No lo sé, pero pensar en esto evita que si quiera pueda moverme en este momento.

Todo este miedo e incertidumbre que siento, desaparece y se pierde en el olvido al momento en el que escucho un sonido, el sonido tal vez más básico que se puede oír en la vida, y ese era el sonido de algo golpeando la madera con suavidad, como si estuvieran tocando una puerta.

Al instante, me quede quieto, estático y nervioso. Sudaba frio al escuchar el intervalo de silencio entre ese y otro golpe siguiente, para cuando creí que no sería peor. El cruel destino me la juega pues oigo como una puerta se abre poco a poco. Antes de siquiera saberlo, me hundo más en mis propias cobijas, como si estas fueran alguna especie de escudo contra la realidad.

-mm, veo que no ha despertado- Oigo una voz, puedo reconocer que es una voz femenina, mas allá de eso, parece ser desconocida para mí.

-Bueno, supongo que seguiré con mi trabajo- Oigo como unos pasos se mueven a mi alrededor. Para luego ser seguidos del sonido de cortinas abriéndose, incluso bajo mis cobijas puedo sentir como el sol llena la habitación.

"¿Quién es, QUE ES?" Es lo único que puede pasar por mi cabeza, ¿quién o qué era?, tenía que saberlo, ¿pero cómo?, por un momento sentí las ganas de quitarme las cobijas de encima y automáticamente ir hacia la persona o lo que fuera que estaba a mi lado y preguntar qué pasaba, ¿Qué hacía aquí y que quería de mí? pero no podía. Mis piernas ni ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo se movían, la idea de no saber qué era lo que estaba allá afuera, parecía aterrar a cada musculo de mi cuerpo.

Algo, tenía que planear algo, pero no se me ocurría nada pues entre más pensaba la adrenalina en mi sangre aumentaba.

"Calmarme, eso debo hacer" Antes que nada, no debo dejarme llevar por el pánico, tengo que encontrar la manera de resolver esto, una forma en la yo viera a la persona perteneciente a esa voz mientras que ella no me descubriera.

Fue entonces que se me ocurrió algo, ¿porque no había pensado eso antes?, tal vez si me deslizaba lentamente mientras fingía aun estar inconsciente podía acomodarme en una posición en la que yo la viera con los ojos entre cerrados sin que ella sospechara nada de mi comportamiento, después de todo ella o lo que sea que fuera, sabía que yo ya estaba aquí, solo tenía que mantener la fachada de estar dormido y que mis miedos no me hicieran arruinar las cosas.

Trato entonces de moverme fingiendo mi inconciencia, aun así siempre con los ojos cerrados por precaución ante todo, aun así cada vez que me movía lo hacía con un poco de temor e inseguridad, inseguridad que podría costarme caro si aquel ser desconocido se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

"Debo ser más rápido" Sin pensamientos ni dudas me quite rápidamente las cobijas y me cambie de posición poniendo mi cabeza de lado, sentí inmediatamente como la luz del sol traspasaba mis parpados, obviamente jamás abrí los ojos completamente, aun cuando tuviera la valentía para hacerlo, no podría pues poco después de que me moviera oí como las actividades que hacia el ser antes de mi movimiento se habían detenido.

Entonces fue cuando sentí el peso de su mirada en mí, oí como poco a poco se acercó solo para, creo yo, verme mejor, al parecer estaba curiosa de ver como lucia esta extraña creatura la cual estaba supuestamente dormida.

Pasaron minutos de lo que para mí fueron horas al sentir como me miraba y me estudiaba con una genuina curiosidad, yo no la veía, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de forma tenía el ser que me estaba mirando con tanta determinación, sin embargo eso no evitaba que yo pudiera sentir sus ansias por querer entender lo que tenía frente a ella.

Quería abrir los ojos, quería gritar y tomar con mis propias manos al ser que tenía frente a mí, tal vez eso me hubiera quitado todas mis ansias, sin embargo no podía ni debía hacerlo, pues desconocía totalmente la situación en la que yo me encontraba, aun así sabía algo, y era que al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, no sabría que me pasaría, ni si quiera sabría si mi mente pudiera soportar lo extraña que se había vuelto la realidad que yo mismo había escogido.

Mas todos estos pensamientos eran cosas secundarias para mí, pues el deseo de querer ver a lo que sea que me estuviera mirando, no podía ser superado por nada además del mismo miedo por no aceptar la realidad en la que estaba o en la que no podría estar.

Sí, creo que ese era el mayor miedo que tenía ante todo esto, el miedo a abrir los ojos y que cuando viera a ese ser frente a mí, este pronto desapareciera, y que simplemente todo hubiera sido un sueño, que el viaje jamás se hizo y que yo simplemente despertara en mi monótona vida de nuevo, eso era algo que simplemente no podría soportar.

Pero…. ¿Que acaso esto no fue lo que quería?, estoy aquí ahora y tengo la oportunidad de ver algo increíble, ¿y aun así tengo miedo?, mas cobarde no podría ser. Como me odio por esto, si tan solo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos, si tuviera la fuerza para encarar al miedo.

Por un momento, olvido todo lo referente a aquella creatura mirándome, un pensamiento vino a mi mente o más bien, más que un pensamiento era una imagen, en aquella imagen estaba yo, podía entonces verme a mí, estaba tomando el transporte del tren camino al trabajo, sin moverme, quieto y sentado en una de las sillas de aquel transporte, me veía a mí mismo con un tono gris, una cara inexpresiva predominaba en mi cara, como si en realidad, solo fuera un cascaron vacío.

"¿Por qué no te mueves? "Pensé al verme a mí mismo sentado con una mirada vacía y aburrida.

"¿Que acaso no estás cansado?" Mire con fastidio a ese yo, el yo que no se atrevía a romper las reglas, al que le bastaba con una monótona vida.

-MUEVETE- Grite en mi mente mientras estaba frente a esa figura gris con mi imagen. Esta giro su cabeza hacia mí, sin embargo me miro con indiferencia, después de un rato volvió a mirar hacia otra dirección.

"Solo…..muévete, haz algo para romper este maldito ciclo sin fin" Mire a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que aquel tren en el que estaba, se encontraba totalmente vacío, solo estaba mi figura gris y yo. Vi entonces con rabia a aquel alter ego, este solo miraba hacia el vació, como si nada le importara.

Antes de volver a gritarle, veo sorprendido como poco a poco de la nada, otro ser gris con mi imagen aparecía en otro asiento del tren.

Mis ojos se sorprendieron al ver como otro apareció, y al igual que el anterior este tomo un asiento, seguido por otro como el, y luego por otro, y por otro y por otro. Cada vez eran más y lo único que hacían era sentarse y seguir mirando de forma indiferente al frente. Ninguno de ellos me miraba, era como si fuera invisible para ellos.

Al ver su indiferencia, me rendí. Caí sin fuerzas al suelo del tren, mire al piso y sentí como mis ojos se ponían vidriosos y húmedos, el ver a cada uno de mis otros yo seguir el camino, una y otra y otra vez, era horrible, era como si nada tu viera sentido en este mundo gris, simplemente sentarse y seguir la rutina una y otra vez.

-¿Porque no se mueven?- dije con voz quebradiza mientras miraba al piso, sin embargo ninguno de mis otros yo parecía importarle. Esto solo hacía que me asustara más, hasta al punto que me sintiera más que solo un inútil al no poder hacer nada que cambiara la situación. Toda esta atmosfera que me rodeaba, era tan insoportable. Ver todos esos yos y darme cuenta que yo también era así, me volvía loco.

-No más-

Ciento en mi pecho una fuerza que me rodea, lo que inicio como un miedo, se convirtió en impotencia y está conforme pasaron los segundos se transformó en ira.

-Si ustedes no se mueven, entonces...- Con fuerza me levanto del suelo, miro al primero de todos esos clones grises, el primero que había aparecido.

-Si tu no quieres moverte, entonces, ¡YO LO HARE!- Al momento en el que dije eso vi como aquel tren se detuvo fuertemente, lo que hace que pierda sutilmente el equilibrio.

Al recuperarlo me doy cuenta como los infinitos clones de mí mismo fijaban su vista hacia mi dirección, solo el primero, el "original" el cual tenía al frente mío, no me miraba.

-No seguiré esta maldita monotonía, no importa que, no seré como tú, nomas- Comencé a caminar en dirección al primer clon, y conforme caminaba sentía que por cada paso que daba, toda una hilera de los demás clones se volvían arena.

-¡Siempre uno de tantos ¿no?, uno del montón, siguiendo el camino que todos los demás a tu alrededor seguían!- Me acerque más y vi como el clon finalmente me miro, aun con su inexpresiva cara.

-¿En realidad tu hubieras seguido así toda tu vida o no?, viviendo como todo el mundo en esa maldita ciudad, como un muerto viviente, siguiendo una eterna monotonía hasta que tu cuerpo y tu vida simplemente no pudieran más y murieras- Termine entonces de dar todos los pasos necesarios para tenerlo justo a mi alcance, no tenía que voltear para darme cuenta que todos los innumerables yos se habían vuelto arena, por otro lado este clon gris no se levantaba para encararme, solo seguía sentado en la silla de aquel tren, mirándome de forma débil.

-¿Pues sabes qué?- lo tomo de su camisa con ambas manos y lo alzo para tenerlo en mis narices.

-Yo jamás aceptare ese tipo de vida, ni ahora, ni nunca- Me quede mirándolo en silencio por un momento, el por otro lado solo me mira.

Segundos pasan mientras lo miro. Es entonces cuando me sorprendo al ver como poco a poco la mirada de aquel clon gris, comenzó a tomar brillo y como una leve sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

Fue una sorpresa el ver como este grisáceo yo, se volvía colorido pero al tiempo translucido, como si se desvaneciera. Ya para cuando había terminado de tomar completamente su color, aquel clon había desaparecido en la nada.

_\- RECORRIDO TERMINADO, RECORRIDO TERMINADO - _Fue lo que escuche en mi espalda, una especie de voz robótica repetía aquellas palabras. al momento de voltearme vi que había un mensaje virtual en el techo de el tren diciendo, las siguientes palabras;_ "Última parada, destino:?"_

Una luz blanca y brillante comenzó a salir de una puerta que indicaba la salida del tren. Vi de nuevo el letrero virtual y luego la puerta, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras que caminaba lentamente a la salida, no sin antes dar una última mirada atrás y ver entonces que todo aquello que estaba detrás de mí se había vuelto un fondo blanco y vació, a excepción de algo en el centro a lo lejos. Vi que se encontraba todos aquellos clones grises que había visto antes, estos me miraban de forma fría pero al fin y al cabo mirándome. Por otro lado en el centro de todos ellos estaba el primer clon lleno de todos aquellos colores de los que los demás carecían, sonriéndome de forma amigable.

-Deséenme un buen viaje-

-Buen viaje- Fue lo que dijo el clon de multiples colores mientras desaparecía junto a los demás.

Giro mi cabeza hacia aquella puerta que había aparecido antes, esta brillaba con más intensidad que antes. Cuando me puse frente a ella, me detuve ha solo un paso para atravesarla.

-Allá voy- Dije finalmente mientras ponía un pie afuera del tren y atravesaba aquella luz cegadora.

**(...)**

"Es hora" Abro al instante mis ojos con una determinación que podría sentir en mis rostro y cuerpo. Aquella visión que había tenido sobre mi propia existencia, parecía haber pasado en tan solo un par de minutos en el mundo real.

"Realidad o no, mundo desconocido o no. Esta vez no me detendré" Pienso por ultima vez antes de realizar mi acción. Levanto las cobijas en las que me encontraba metido como una señal de victoria hacia mi mismo.

Al levantarlas inmediatamente vi frente a mi, como una imagen borrosa se formaba ante mis ojos. Supongo que era así por la falta de luz que estos habían recibido antes al estar inconsciente por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Mas esta imagen fue cogiendo más nitidez conforme los segundos pasaban para cuando esta termino de volverse clara vi entonces algo increíble.

Estaba ahí con una cara entre sorpresa e intriga; una pony de pelaje color crema blanco, melena algo larga y café con unos ojos del mismo color pero mas claros. Vestida con lo que parecía ser un traje de mucama, me miraba con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder. Rápidamente esta retrocedió, se puso en dos patas y cayó de espaldas al verme despierto. Yo por otro lado también estaba igual de impresionado que ella, pues mis ojos también estaba más abiertos que nunca.

"W-Wow" Pensé mientras la miraba, tanto fue la impresión que me llegaba a sentir mareado, pero no iba ni quería desmayarme así que intente mantenerme consiente. Lentamente trate de levantarme de aquella cama más sin embargo la torpeza con la que manejaba mi cuerpo no me ayudaba mucho, pues cada vez que ponía una mano para apoyarme y levantarme de la cama yo me equivocaba y me caía para terminar acostado otra vez, esto paso varias veces hasta que pude sentarme en la orilla de la cama sin embargo caí inmediatamente al piso y terminando sentado, todo esto paso sin siquiera quitar por un segundo la mirada que tenía con la pony, la cual por cierto tampoco me quitaba ni por un momento la mirada de encima.

Trate entonces de gatear lentamente hacia la pony sin que esta se asustara, pero al parecer estaba tan embobada como yo, pues simplemente se quedaba quieta mirándome.

Cuando por fin la tuve cerca de mí, lo siguiente que hice fue levantar mi mano, pues con incredibilidad y curiosidad yo quería tocar su rostro el cual debo admitir, era algo un poco grande en comparación a el de un rostro humano, solo un poco.

Lentamente acerque mi mano hacia ella, temí por un segundo que ella se asustara, sin embargo no lo hacía, ella solo me miraba con aquellos ojos cafés de una forma hipnotizaste.

Estaba a punto de tocarla y yo por un momento sentí duda pues era extraño ver algo así, sin embargo era solo duda, pero no miedo.

-¿Pero qué?..., ¡OH POR CELESTIA, SILVER, LA ESTÁN ATACANDO!- Algo duro y frio fue lo siguiente que sentí, luego un dolor en mi nuca al tiempo que sentí como algo no me dejaba respirar bien, vi frente a mí y me di cuenta que ya no estaba frente a aquel ser de color crema y ojos marrones, no, ahora estaba frente a unos ojos azules y duros mirándome con recelo , vi bien y frente a mi estaba lo que parecía ser un corcel reteniéndome en el piso con fuerza, con su pezuña en mi cuello no podía hablar ni él podría escucharme. Trate de luchar para liberarme pero esto solo hacía que aquel pony usara más fuerza en mi cuello.

-¡SILVER LLAMA A LAS PRINCESAS, EL YA DESPERTÓ E INTENTO ATACAR A ALGUIEN!- Fue lo que oí decir a aquel semental, mientras que este se dirigía a otro soldado de color gris y melena plateada.

-Espero sepas lo que te espera- Dijo el pony que me sostenía mientras que yo luchaba por respirar.

"Dios, ¿ahora que he hecho?"

.

.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, un placer y espero sus entretenidos reviews que siempre ayudan a inspirarme con este fic.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**


	4. Prisión

**Que si, que si. Vale lo se, he demorado un poco. Mas de lo que pensaba en realidad, pero mm se podría decir que no lo se, ¿problemas de la vida?**

**Al caso, acá esta este capitulo un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero lo disfruten.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera. **

* * *

Cuarta Estación: Prisión

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Tal vez la respuesta más sensata a esa pregunta seria, una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que comenzó como un sueño que yo con gusto había decidido vivir.

Hace tan solo unos minutos estaba confundido e hipnotizado con la presencia de un ser, que a mis ojos era inocente e increíble. Lo observar por un tiempo que me pareció largo, con una inocencia tal la de un niño pequeño. Es esa misma inocencia la que me ha llevado ante este momento, que ha decir verdad. No es nada agradable.

-¡HABLA!- Es lo que oigo de una voz grave y profunda. Esa voz es lo único que he oído desde que aquel pony me ataco en lo que yo creía era una habitación, pero luego de oír bien, parecía más que era una especie de "sala de observación" creada para mí.

-Dije… ¡QUE HABLES!- Segundos después de oír esto, siento como pierdo el equilibrio y el cómo termino cayendo hacia él suelo. Seguido a esto, siento la sensación de algo haciendo presión sobre mi cara, algo duro. Como si fuera una especie de hueso, una pesuña podría ser.

Oír, sentir y oler. Son las únicas cosas que he podido hacer, ya que inmediatamente después del ataque que sufrí por parte de lo que yo creo es un soldado. Me vendaron los ojos, me amarraron ambas manos a la espalda al tiempo en que me levantaban y luego me llevaban a otro lugar que no conocía. En todo este tiempo, yo no he dicho ni la más mínima palabra, ni si quiera cuando me embistió ese pony. Justo ahora tampoco suelto ninguna palabra. Aun con los gritos de la creatura que tengo enfrente.

No es que no quisiera hablarle. Tampoco temía preguntarle algo. Simplemente era que yo no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de soltar un solo sonido de mi boca. Por alguna razón me he deprimido.

Al parecer el destino que elegí me llevo a un mundo donde seguramente no seré bienvenido. Esto me desconcierta, y evita que yo pueda hablar. A lo mucho me preocupa un poco que entre grito y grito este mismo pony ha comenzado a molestarse más. Ahora ha comenzado a usar fuerza bruta, por ahora, solo un ligero pisotón en mis manos y pues lo que acaba de hacer. Empujarme, tirarme al suelo y poner su pesuña en mi cara, supongo que en señal de superioridad.

-Escúchame bien; si no hablas, estaré obligado a hacerte cosas horribles. Creo que sabes a que me refiero ¿verdad?- habla de nuevo. Sin embargo yo no respondo, esto lo enoja más. Por un momento pensé que esto me haría ganarme otro golpe, más fue sorpresa para mí, que el solo me quito su casco de mi cara.

-Está bien, si no quieres hablar, tal vez unos días encerrado, sin agua, luz o comida te hagan hablar- Fue lo último que dijo. Después de eso, lo oí caminar fuera del lugar y escuchar como cerraba una puerta que yo creo, era de metal, pues esta se oía con chirridos que solo este mismo elemento en estado de óxido puede hacer.

"¿Qué quiere de mi exactamente?" Me pregunte en mi mente despues de que el se fuera.

La verdad, no lo sabía, pues ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de preguntarme que había hecho como para estar aquí. O si es que acaso yo tenía un qué sé yo. Planes malvados para su pueblo. Eso es lo que intuyo, ¿ya que acaso no es ese el trabajo de un soldado? Al menos eso es lo que creo que es. La verdad no sé si sea un soldado o no, sin embargo, su forma ruda de hablar, y el cómo ha echo las cosas, parecen ser algo militar. O por lo menos algo que harían los militares de mi mundo.

-Frio…- Susurro con debilidad aun sin haberme siquiera levantado del suelo.

El frio…. De alguna manera siempre termina volviendo a mí. Dios ¿qué delito cometí contra ti naciendo? ¿Acaso mi felicidad y tranquilidad son un crimen, y es este frio en todo mi cuerpo, una forma de darme castigo?

-Ja… Ja, ¿qué estoy diciendo?- Rio lenta y débilmente mientras me intento parar del suelo.

¿Dios?, ¿Enserio?, no he pasado acá ni más de una hora y ya he caído tan bajo como para rogarle o implorarle piedad a algo que yo mismo sé que no existe. E incluso si existiera, dudo que le interesara ayudarme en este momento, Patético...

Termine aquí de alguna manera, es cierto. Sin embargo todo esto lo he elegido, así que, ¿está mal?, ciertamente no es la mejor de las situaciones. Pero aun en este mismo frio que ahora siento en mi corazón, también puedo percibir algún tipo tranquilidad. Tal vez muchos se preguntarían el por qué he de sentir tranquilidad en lo que más odio. Pues sinceramente, no lo sé.

No, si lo sé, ¿y es que como no saberlo?, es cierto, tengo frio es más he tenido frio y miedo desde que llegue. Desmayos y maltrato ha sido lo que he recibido hasta ahora. Y aun así, no creo que este mal.

Todo esto, de alguna extraña manera me divierte y creo que es eso ¡La diversión!

Claro no ha sido la mejor bienvenida que pueda tener. Tampoco es que sea la aventura que allá pedido, sin embargo este preciso momento, creo que es el más feliz de mi vida. ¿El porqué de esto? supongo que es la emoción, la emoción del peligro a morir y vivir.

Y es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de esto, ¿acaso yo vine aquí a ser feliz?, claro que no. Quise salir de mi eterna monotonía, quería tener una aventura, una como la que tantos muchos han soñado, y ahora la estoy teniendo, no tengo el derecho de quejarme solo porque la he pasado mal hasta ahora.

"La vida es una aventura, como muchos dicen; reír, amar y querer. Eso es vivir. Supongo eso está bien. Pero estarían las personas en un error si creen que solo deben vivir de esta manera" Es cierto. Una vez alguien me dijo eso hacen mucho tiempo. Antes no lo entendía, pero creo que ahora comprendo su idea

Y es que era cierto, reír, amar y querer. Son cosas que esperamos que siempre pasen en nuestras vidas, sin embargo llorar, odiar, incluso sentir dolor. Todo esto también está bien. Es parte de la misma vida y no se puede, ni se debe negar.

Yo he aceptado vivir una nueva vida, una aventura y esta no debe ser siempre positiva. Después de toda la vida tiene sus lados positivos y negativos, el secreto es:

-Como afrontamos los negativos- Digo con una sonrisa en mi cara mientras trato de caminar por el lugar en el que me habían encerrado, sin embargo tener tanto los ojos vendados, como las manos amarradas a mi espalda no me lo deja tan fácil.

Comencé a sentir una fuerte emoción en mi pecho, era como si algo dentro de él quisiera explotar, la emoción que tenía ahora, creo que nunca la había tenido en mi vida y eso es porque nunca en mi vida había siquiera estado en una situación así debido a que la monotonía en la que vivía que aunque me mantenía seguro, era una vida sin riesgos ni emociones, ahora estoy aquí encerrado y esto me está generando emociones que jamás sentí y una de esas , es la emoción de pelear para vivir.

"Debo prepararme para lo que venga" Con algo de paciencia comencé a idear un plan para salirme de este lio, pues no podía estar como un tonto por siempre esperando a que aquella creatura tuviera piedad de mí, no. Yo tenía que sacarme de aquí por mis propios medios.

¿Pero cómo?, yo no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de salir de este lugar. No sabía dónde estaba. Aun si pudiera salir por aquella puerta que oí rechinar, no sabía a qué lugar ir. En casos así, supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es negociar.

-¡ESO ES!- Dije con Animo al darme cuenta de que eso sería lo próximo que tenía que hacer. Negociar con estas creaturas de aspecto tierno pero peligroso. Que ahora que lo pienso, supongo que la idea de estar en una prisión custodiada por "feroces y atemorizantes "ponies, llegaba a dar gracia.

-Bueno, tengo que pensar- Puse mi espalda contra la pared y camine hasta atrincherarme en una esquina, ¿qué podía darles a ellos a cambio de mi libertad? ¿Qué les podría interesar?, supongo que conocimiento es lo que buscan. Aquel pony solo me pedía que hablara si o si, ¿pero que puedo decirles?, claramente información sobre mi mundo podría ser posible…. Pero yo no es que sea un genio o algo así, no se sobre ingeniería, o tecnología precisamente, solo soy un tipo que ha trabajado toda su vida más como obrero que como un creador o un científico.

-Hmm- Caí en al piso sin despegarme de mi rincón, no sabía entonces que hacer, una mentira podría funcionar, pero eso no me haría llegar muy lejos, tal vez si tuviera algo. Al menos conocimiento armamentista, pero ni eso, de hecho en mi vida he disparado o empuñado un arma.

Seguido a esta breve conclusión quedo en silencio, quede silenciado ante esto último.

-¡Eso es, un arma!- Es cierto, yo no soy listo, soy tonto como un pobre diablo, sin embargo, tengo algo que ellos no tienen, y es el conocimiento de cosas de mi mundo, Cosas que yo traje conmigo, entre ellas, armas.

-¡Si! Eso es una buena idea- Simplemente puedo darles mi conocimiento sobre la tecnología, mostrando todos los cachivaches y objetos que traje para este "viaje" Eso podría funcionar.

-Pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo?- ¿Que haría después de eso entonces?, mi conocimiento es limitado, cuando vean que ya no tengo nada más que darles, quien sabe que podría pasarme.

Tal vez, pueda tomar mis armas y salir disparando como todo un rambo por este lugar, sin embargo no sé dónde tienen mis cosas y aun si ellos me llevaran a ellas, dudo mucho que tenga el tiempo indicado para usarlas. Además de que solo las traje como prevención, en realidad nunca las he usado. Con todo esto, solo tenía dos opciones:

-primera, ir corriendo como un loco empujando a quien pueda, para luego ir por mis cosas. Donde quiera que estuvieran, claro. O segunda, puedo negociar, aunque esto solo me sería útil por un tiempo…buff, Que dilema, estoy entre correr y pelear. O tener esperanza en negociar y tener fe en mi suerte-

Estas ideas solo me hacían doler la cabeza de tanto andar y bailar en ella. No tenía una idea clara sobre qué hacer y todo esto me dejaba exhausto, decidí entonces descansar en mi rincón y luego cuando llegara el momento esperar a que tomara la decisión más correcta.

Fue entonces que espere, me senté en el suelo mirando la oscuridad, pues es lo único que podía observar al tener los ojos vendados. Trate de distraerme intentando quitarme la soga que tenía en mis manos pero no era fácil, y al final solo deje mis muñecas desgastadas de tanto forzar la soga, eso sí. Al menos pude pasar mis manos atadas de mi espalda a mi pecho (Algo que no fue fácil por cierto), fue difícil pero lo logre, quise quitarme las vendas de mis ojos, pero preferí no hacerlo por dos razones, primero, debía parecer lo más débil posible ante los demás para no parecer una amenaza y pues las vendas ayudaban en eso, segundo, la oscuridad me dejaba pensar mejor.

Intente dormir, pero luego pensé que a lo mejor y podía despertar en otro lugar, así que estuve siempre medio despierto, esperando la llegada de mi enemigo.

Pasaron horas después aquello. O así lo sentí yo, realmente no sé si llevo acá como cuarenta minutos o si llevaba en realidad un día entero, es difícil percibir el tiempo cuando no ves, ni oyes nada, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar.

Después de que pasaron quince minutos o al menos lo que yo creí que eran quince minutos. Oí como abrían lentamente la puerta de metal, con gran velocidad, me levante y espere lo peor. Aún no había tomado una decisión, pero estaba listo para lo que fuera, aunque todo dependía de cómo me iban a tratar esta vez.

Antes de que la puerta fuera abierta del todo, yo me fue a mi rincón.

Podía sentir como por todo mi cuerpo, la seguridad, miedo y emoción me rodeaban. Era divertido de cierta manera todo esto, pues jamás en mi vida pensé que terminaría en un mundo desconocido, en una prisión y que no tendría salida, definitivamente, esto era algo que solo pasaría en la imaginación de un niño. Y es que la verdad me sentía así, como si fuera un niño de nuevo. Con esa misma emoción y diversión que tenía cuando era más niño en mis juegos de aventura.

Claramente era mejor que estar viviendo una vieja vida de trabajar y dormir. Aun así acá sí que podía llegar a sufrir seriamente.

Lo siguiente que oí después de que la puerta se abriera, fue como esta se cerraba de nuevo, con delicadeza y no de forma ruda como antes. Eso me agradaba ya que antes ese sonido era muy estruendoso para mí, pero ahora lo único que oigo aparte de eso, es como unos pasos lentos se dirigen hacia mí, yo por otro parte solo me arrincono más en mi esquina.

-Tranquilo…- Es lo que se oye a lo que intuyo son unos cinco metros de mí. Esta vez me extraña algo, pues la voz que oí era femenina. Tan calmada y suave, que parecía que tratara realmente de tranquilizarme. Pero igual esto no me detendría ahora, no importa cómo me trataran, no bajaría la guardia y estaría listo para lo peor.

Escucho entonces como vuelve a caminar hacia mí aquellos débiles pasos, tan delicados que parecían casi inaudibles, pero yo los alcanzaba a percibir un poco, estaban cerca, muy cerca de echo.

-No tienes nada de que temer pequeño, ya nada te hará daño- Rio mentalmente ante lo que decía aquella suave y cariñosa voz, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Yo no me dejaría engañar de sus patrañas, si, supongo que ya está decidido yo debía:

"ATACAR Y HUIR POR MIS COSAS" Pensé rápidamente, tenía que aprovechar que el que o la que estuviera viniendo hacia mí, era alguien que parecía débil, entonces yo podría quitarme de encima rápido a este obstáculo y salir corriendo por la puerta. Solo tenía que esperar el momento indicado.

Poco a poco sus pasos se acercan hacia mí, ya siento su presencia muy cerca, puedo decir que está a uno par de metros delante de mí. Pero aun así no hay problema, yo estoy listo.

-Lo siento si te…- Fue lo último que escucho de aquella voz. Inmediatamente cuando la oí, aproveche de que ya se había acercado lo suficiente y corrí hacia ella, empuje con fuerza el cuerpo que estaba frente a mí, para mi sorpresa, parecía más grande y pesado de lo que imaginaba. Aun con eso, pude apartarlo de mi camino lo suficiente como para ir hacia la puerta.

-E-Espera- dice con debilidad, no escucho a esa voz y me dirijo a mi objetivo, aunque no puedo evitar chocarme primero contra la puerta metálica. Busco la manecilla rápido y la abro aun que fue difícil teniendo en cuanta mis manos atadas, aunque aun así me sorprende que aquella voz no intentara detenerme, supongo que seguía algo aturdida, aunque lo que si pude oír fue un: "No, espera" repetidas veces.

Abrí la puerta e inmediatamente con mis manos me quite las vendas de los ojos, pues ya no tenía sentido tenerlas puestas, aunque poco después me arrepentí de haberlas quitado, ya que sentí un fuerte rayo de luz hacia mis ojos, algo que hizo que me sintiera desorientado, además de solo poder ver de forma borrosa, mire a todas partes y podía distinguir que estaba en unos grandes y espaciosos pasillos, con grandes ventanas a lo alto de las cuales salía la luz del sol que me irritaba los ojos.

-Debo encontrar mis cosas- Corrí aun con algo de ceguera por la reciente luz, pero no importo, aunque admito que me caí una vez ya que me sentía mareado, claro que mi adrenalina me ayudaba a no sentirme cansado.

-¡DIJE QUE ESPERES!- Fue lo siguiente que oí, voltee mi cabeza para ver si había algo detrás de mí pero no vi nada. Pocos segundos después, veo una sombra sobre mí. Miro hacia arriba y veo como el cielo aparecía una aun borrosa figura blanca que venía en mi dirección. Puedo decir era muy grande aun así yo no demore en actuar y la evadí.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, desorientado y aun ciego. Tal vez esto podría haberme asustado antes en mi vida, pero por alguna razón, sentí como una sonrisa en mi rostro apareció.

Tal vez por estar pensando en eso no me di cuenta como atravesaba tres bultos grises. Segundos después estos comenzaron a seguirme. Yo ni sabía que eran, pero no tenía que saberlo, ya que solo con oír el "ATRAPEN AL MONSTRUO, ESTA ESCAPANDO" fue lo suficientemente obvio, que no venían para hablar conmigo.

De poco en poco mi vista se fue recuperando, al tiempo que mis pasos parecían un poco más lentos, tal vez era porque mi único trabajo físico en mi vida hasta ahora era por mucho caminar o cargar cosas pesadas. Ahora me lamento por esto, ya que estoy comenzando a sentir el peso de mis piernas por cada paso que doy, debe ser que mi adrenalina se acaba.

Ya con mi vista un poco mejor definida pude ver hacia atrás, lo que en un principio eran unos bultos, ahora era más que obvio que eran un montón de caballos pequeños blancos con armaduras doradas persiguiéndome.

-¡NO SE DETENGAN, SE ESTA HACIENDO MAS LENTO!- Oí un grito, fue entonces cuando lo vi en el centro de todos. Era un unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro que destacaba de sus compañeros blancos, realmente no fue difícil recordarlo cuando vi a esos ojos juzgadores llenos de ira, aquel pony era el mismo que me había atacado antes.

Me estaban alcanzando y la verdad el hecho de que ellos tuvieran más extremidades que yo para correr no me lo hacía más fácil, acelere entonces lo más que pude con mis piernas, igual era lo único que podía hacer.

No fue hasta que gire en una esquina a toda velocidad para intentar seguir mi camino que me detuve, y realmente no fue queme detuviera porque quería. Tampoco es que fuera de una manera exactamente lenta y precisa. En realidad es que me había chocado con algo, algo que no alcance a ver debido a la velocidad que iba.

Lo único que puedo decir es que al centrar mi vista nuevamente pude ver frente a mi unos ojos cafés muy claros frente a mí, no pasaron ni dos segundo para que me diera cuenta de que aquellos ojos ya los había visto antes.

Sin embargo no pude pensar en más pues lo siguiente que sentí fue como un gran peso caía encima de mí, haciendo presión en mi espalda creando un dolor en mi columna, Intente mirar que era, pero apenas intente mover mi cuello, este fue amenazado por la punta de un objeto afilado que hacia presión contra mi yugular.

-¡Te atrapamos creatura!- Fue lo que oí, inmediatamente sentí como una pesuña se ponía en mi cara haciéndome presión, pesuña que ya había sido puesta en mi rostro antes, solo que esta vez podía ver a quien le pertenecía, mire al cielo difícilmente sin que la lanza que me hacía presión en mi cuello me cortara. Vi entonces a aquel unicornio azul mirándome parado con una sonrisa arrogante.

Esto era genial, ahora yo estaba atrapado y tenía a lo que creo era un soldado blanco encima de mí, mientras que otro me apuntaba con su lanza a mi cuello, lo único que podía hacer era mirar al unicornio que me miraba desde arriba parado y poniendo su pesuña en mi cara, trate de buscar aquellos ojos cafés claros para ver a el causante o la causante de mi tropiezo, mas sin embargo lo único que podía ver era pelaje blanco y armaduras doradas de varios soldados que me rodeaban.

-Ahora veamos si quieres hablar esta vez- Fue lo que decía el unicornio mientras hacía más presión en mi cara, definitivamente esto no era bueno, a lo mejor y hubiera negociado en vez de hacer esta precipitada excusa de escape, pero al parecer no lo hice y me equivoque, quien sabe ahora que me harán, pero lo más probable es que me toque algún castigo por intentar huir.

Solo cerré mis ojos ya aceptando que no podía hacer nada mientras sentía como aquel unicornio reía al ver como atrapo a su prisionero nuevamente, yo simplemente ya me había quedado inmóvil y listo para mi próximo castigo.

-¡POR EL AMOR DE MIS PADRES, DETENGANSE YA! – Grito una voz femenina y autoritaria

Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude e intente ver de dónde provenía aquella voz, no vi nada a excepción de como los soldados ponían una cara igual de impresión a la mía para luego mirar al techo. Sin embargo debido a mi posición, ya era algo demasiado alto como para que mi vista llegara a ver quién o qué era la que había hablado.

-P-princesa Celestia- Dijo aquel unicornio azul mientras miraba sorprendido hacia el cielo, yo al oír este nombre recordé inmediatamente el momento en el que llegue a este mundo y vi a aquella pony alada de crin celestial.

-He dicho que se detengan ¡AHORA!- Poco a poco el pony que tenía encima así como el que me apuntaba con una lanza a mi cuello se alejaban lentamente de mí. Solo el unicornio azul fue el último en alejarse, aunque no fue tanto realmente. Iba a levantarme pero no pude pues al momento que lo intente hacer vi como una figura blanca y grande se ponía encima de mí.

Pero no aplastándome, solo ponía sus 4 patas a mí alrededor dejándome a mí debajo de ella como si estuviera atrapado, mire lo que estaba encima de mí y quede boquiabierto.

No era nada más ni nada menos, que lo que vi en el primer momento que toque un pie en este mundo. Era aquel ser blanco alado con cabello mágico de varios colores que se movía por cuenta propia, lo cual también pasaba con su cola. Lo sé por qué tanto su pelo como la otra extensión de este, podían tocar el suelo, se podría decir que incluso estaban a mi alcance para tomarlos, pero igual no lo haría, ya que estaba mucho más interesado en lo que estaba pasando frente a mí.

-Comandante, quiero que se vaya en este mismo instante con sus soldados – Fue lo que dijo el ser alado a quien parecía ser el unicornio azul, ¿comandante?, supongo que si era un soldado después de todo, por otro lado no se ve muy feliz al ver que le están diciendo.

-Princesa, ¿de qué está hablando? ¿No ve acaso que este….este monstruo, intento escaparse de su prisión apenas tuvo oportunidad?, le dije que era peligroso entrar a su celda sin magia- Lo siguiente que vi fue la severa mirada de aquel unicornio sobre mí.

Vaya, enserio que me odiaba, yo sin embargo estaba estático con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, supongo que por eso no me asusto el hecho que me mirara así, pues todo esto era increíblemente extraordinario.

La vista de aquel corcel se perdió al instante que vio a la creatura que yo tenía encima de mí, al parecer esta no estaba nada feliz y eso hizo que este unicornio calmara su mirada; de una llena de ira, a una más calmada pero igual de seria.

-Comandante ya se lo he dicho, ¡quiero sus soldados y a usted fuera de mi vista en este mismo instante!, no tiene por qué preocuparse por nuestro visitante, yo misma veré que hacer con el-

-Pero-

-Dije que se fuera soldado- Fría y de forma cortante fue que hablo este ser sobre mí, sin nada más el soldado solo bajo su cabeza he hizo un pequeña reverencia en lo que se iba con sus soldados, no sin antes de si quiera perderlo yo de vista este me miro por última vez para luego perderse en aquellos largos pasillos que ahora yo podía ver con claridad.

Un suspiro fue lo siguiente que pude oír, intente mirar hacia arriba para ver entonces a la creatura que al aparecer me había salvado, pero aun así no podía, pues lo único que veía al levantar un poco mi mirada era su pelaje blanco, Me di cuenta que desde aquí podía ver que esta creatura llevaba un collar dorado en su pecho, y en sus patas tenía una especia de calzado de metal dorado.

-Lamento todo esto pequeño- Vi como esta yegua por decirlo así, asomaba su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras, para poder verme a mí encerrado en su propio cuerpo como si fuera alguna especie de cachorro cuidado por su madre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Ella me siguió mirando pero yo por otro lado no podía soltar ni una mísera palabra de mi garganta, estaba aún sorprendido por todo esto. Además de que la emoción por lo que recientemente había pasado gracias a mi "escape" no ayudaba a calmar mis ya tensadas cuerdas vocales, aun así con algo de torpeza asentí con mi cabeza, esto hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de esta pony.

-Que bien… realmente no era mi intención asustarte- Su voz tan suave y melódica me tranquilizaba conforme pasaba los segundos, con suma delicadeza ella se apartó de mi cuerpo y se puso frente a mí. Me extendió su pata para ayudarme a levantar, sin embargo yo dude en tomarla ya que no sabía exactamente qué pasaba en todo esto, aun así después de unos segundos la tome y me levante torpemente hasta quedar a su altura, que en realidad no era muy diferente a la mía, es más. Se podría decir que casi éramos del mismo alto, yo solo le ganaba por unos centímetros.

"¿Que pasa aquí?" La verdad es que no entiendo del todo este embrollo. Ya que primero soy tratado como un invitado o eso pensé por la habitación que tenía, luego soy tratado como prisionero y ahora nuevamente me tratan con cariño, estoy cofundado.

Mis dudas parecen verse en mi cara y esto hace que esta mmm ¿princesa? Me intente calmar, me vio con unos ojos compasivos mientras sonreía.

-Supongo que has de tener dudas pequeño- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, ella solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por aquellos grandes pasillos.

-Ven conmigo, te explicare todo en tu habitación, cualquier pregunta que tengas puedes hacérmelas a mí, yo con gusto te las responderé- Ella siguió caminando y yo con algo de lentitud en mi reacción la comencé a seguir un poco más seguro de que no me pasara nada, sin embargo una duda pasaba por mi cabeza.

"¿Dónde se metió aquella criatura de ojos claros con la que choque?"

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capítulo.**


	5. Pasillos

**Vale lo admito, he demorado en entregar este capitulo y para mas piedra es bastante corto, pero la verdad es que lo termine hace ya unos días y creí que debía agregarle algo mas...al final me eh decidido en entregarlo así...aun con esto, espero ver sus reviews mis lectores.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**

* * *

Quinta estación: Pasillos

Caminando hacia el vacío, es como me veo en este momento, por alguna razón, siento que caminara hacia una oscuridad sin fondo, escucho una voz llamándome a lo lejos, espabilo inmediatamente mientras parpadeo, veo entonces que estoy siguiendo a esta princesa y que toda oscuridad a la que antes iba desaparecía para luego ver que estoy de nuevo en lo que creo es un castillo pues eso pienso ya que sus pasillos son enormes y muy bien iluminados.

Celestia habla pero yo en lo personal no la oigo, no es que no me importe, solo es que aún estoy tan incrédulo por todo esto que a veces mi mente se va hacia algún remoto lugar de mi cabeza, sin embargo trato de tomar re compostura para poder oír a mi acompañante.

-Entonces espero que no te lo tomes personal, enserio esto no volverá a pasar – Sus palabras terminan de salir de sus labios para luego mirarme, yo trato de intentar aparentar que oí todo lo que dijo, pero se me dificulta y al parecer ella se da cuenta de esto.

-¿Te sientes bien?- De nuevo me habla esta creatura de caricatura, yo asiento débilmente con mi cabeza, no he dicho ni una sola palabra desde que comenzamos a caminar, de hecho no le he dicho nada a nadie desde que llegue aquí, la verdad yo quisiera gritar y decir lo increíble de todo esto, pero por alguna razón no encuentro las palabras para decir algo.

Celestia me mira de forma triste y se detiene, yo imito su comportamiento y me detengo también, ella me mira entonces de nuevo.

-¿Enserio estas bien pequeño?, no sé nada de ti, ni siquiera sé si puedes hablar, lamento mi ignorancia en tu especie y no quisiera molestarte con muchas preguntas, pero sería de bastante ayuda si al menos me dices algo, sé que entiendes mi idioma, esa es una de las funciones del boleto pero este no le da voz a especies que en su mundo original no podían hablar-

"¿Boleto? O si claro, aquel boleto, ¿lo tendré puesto?" Busco en mi ropa y al revisar en mis bolsillos veo que tengo algo dentro, lo saco y veo que es el mismo boleto dorado, sin embargo lo extraño es que esta vez sus instrucciones estaban en español y no inglés, eso me pareció raro, lo mire por un momento y luego mire a celestia.

-¿Lo ves?, aun lo conservas, es normal, conjure este boleto para que siempre apareciera con su dueño sin importar que tan lejos estuviera de el- Levanto una ceja mientras miro con algo de curiosidad este objeto, supongo que eso de la magia si era cierto, si no, no le encuentro como su idioma cambio de la nada.

-¿Así que me puedes decir algo mi recién invitado?- Termino de ver el boleto y lo guardo en mi bolsillo mientras miro a este ser alado frente a mí, veo sus ojos compasivos y esto me calma, por otro lado mi garganta no parece querer relajarse, sin embargo trato de esforzarme y fuerzo mi voz para que saliera al menos un sonido cual quiera, el que fuera estaría bien.

-¿C-Celestia?- Digo algo inseguro, no sé por qué me siento tan inseguro ahora, cuando estaba en aquel cuarto he intente escapar, yo me sentía tan seguro de mí mismo, sentía que podía pasar cualquier cosa y cualquier obstáculo, pero por alguna razón, cada vez que estoy cerca de uno de estos seres (si no es que intentan matarme o algo parecido) me siento inseguro de mí mismo y de mis palabras.

Veo como una sonrisa a la vez que una cara de duda se marca en su cara y luego me mira de pies a cabeza para luego rascarse un poco su cabello/melena, lo que sea.

-Bueno, veo que si puedes hablar, me alegro mucho por eso pequeño, pero tu respuesta me genera dudas, dudas que espero me ayudes a resolver, aun así, eso será después, primero tenemos que llegar a tu habitación- Ella retorno su camino dejándome un poco atrás con algo de intriga por lo que decía, ¿dudas?, fue luego que caí en cuenta, tome mi mano y me golpee fuertemente mi frente, ¿LA LLAME POR SU NOMBRE ENSERIO?, Bueno no es que fuera algo malo realmente, pero creo que la podría asustar si digo su nombre, diablos ¿en qué estoy pensando?.

-¿Vienes?- Oigo a aquella creatura llamarme mientras sonreía, yo inmediatamente la seguí, pero con un mal sabor de boca por lo que había dicho.

**(…)**

Caminamos bastante tiempo mientras pasábamos lo que se podría decir mm "la parte de seguridad" la verdad no sé cómo decirle, le digo así por que vi varios soldados blancos de armadura dorada cada cierto tiempo en los pasillos, la mayoría se quedaban mirándome disimuladamente mientras que pasaba a sus lados, otros por otro lado se quedaban totalmente sorprendidos por mi presencia y me observaban hasta que me perdían mi vista, aun así algunos más parecían verme con cierto rencor, la presencia de la princesa parecía calmarlos mientras tanto yo me maravillaba con lo que me rodeaba , con cada detalle de los pasillos, era extraño, se veían tan simples como en la caricatura, pero al mismo tiempo yo los sentía tan reales, tu ve que mirar en más de una ocasión mi propio cuerpo para ver si este había cambiado, la verdad veía unas sutiles diferencias en cómo se veía, a veces parecía algún tipo de dibujo lo cual me extrañaba, pero otras simplemente me sentía y me veía tan normal como siempre, era confuso, pero no me sentía mal en realidad.

Sobre los mm ¿caballeros?, la verdad era extraño para mi verlos, pues cada uno era exactamente igual al anterior, blancos y con armadura dorada, no sabía cómo es que no se confundían entre ellos.

Ya después de salir de aquellos pasillos en los que mayormente habían soldados, patrullando o simplemente cuidando en una posición estática, terminamos al parecer en otra parte del castillo, lo digo porque con el tiempo cada vez se veían menos soldados pero si más "mayordomos" y "mucamas" , bueno eso creo que son pues tenían ropa similar a la de estos trabajos, los machos tenían solo una camisa sin pantalones y las hembras parecían tener un vestido de mucama algo corto que les tapaba poco más que sus flancos. Sus reacciones no eran de extrañar, la mayoría estaban siempre sorprendidos así como los ya pasados soldados, aun que lo único que cambio, es que algunos de ellos no me miraban con rencor, sino más bien con miedo o con simple rareza al ver mi forma.

-Creo que llegamos- Oigo hablar a mi guía y anfitriona, ella para frente a dos puertas juntas bastante altas, usando sus patas abre una de ellas y entra, yo la sigo sin demorarme mucho mientras miro la entrada, las puertas en realidad, preguntándome más que todo "¿cómo construyeron esto unos animales sin manos?"

Ya dentro del lugar celestia se sentó en el suelo y boto un gran suspiro mientras se quitaba su tiara.

-Valla, espero que no te halla incomodado mucho los soldados y los empleados del castillo- Ella comenzó a sobarse su cuello con su pesuña mientras cerraba los ojos, parecía agotada, no demoro mucho en darse cuenta que yo aun seguía parado e inmóvil como si estuviera en alguna clase de museo en la que no pudiera tocar absolutamente nada.

-Pasa pequeño, estás en tu habitación, puedes sentarte sin miedo, mientras que estés conmigo, nadie te intentara lastimar de nuevo- Con algo de torpeza camino y paso derecho de celestia hasta llegar a la cama, que ha decir verdad es bastante grande al igual que la habitación.

Me siento en la orilla de la cama e inmediatamente recuerdo el momento en el que me desperté, cuando vi aquella creatura de ojos cafés claros, no puedo evitar preguntarme donde estará en este momento, estoy más que seguro que fue con ella con la que me choque en el pasillo.

Mas mis pensamientos poco a poco son opacados por el sentimiento de incomodidad, pues al estar sentado y en silencio tan cerca de celestia sin que esta soltara una sola palabra, era incómodo. Por un momento quiero e intento comenzar algún tipo de conversación, pero simplemente no puedo encontrar las palabras para decir algo, así que decido quedarme callado.

"Diablos, creo que aún no estoy listo para hablar" Es cierto, aun no puedo evitar seguir tan impresionado como en el primer momento en que vi a celestia, es difícil y tonto a la vez.

Más pronto que tarde, comienzo a pensar en aquellos escritos, fics, comics y radionovelas de aquellos fans de la serie, recuerdo que en cada una de estas siempre que algún humano llegaba a este punto, el podía hablar con naturalidad con estas personajes ficticias, valla tontos, si así de fácil fuera creo que ya me hubiera evitado uno o dos problemas hasta ahora, pero es que simplemente no puedo hablar aun, no estoy listo y creo que muchos no lo estarían.

Algo pasa por mi mente fugazmente generándome una leve risa escuchada por celestia, supongo que fue el hecho de imaginarme a mí como uno de esos "héroes" aventureros que siempre leí en aquellos escritos, incluso siento como se me ruboriza levemente las mejillas al recordar que en muchas de estas historias el héroe siempre se quedaba con alguna de las protagonistas, incluyendo también a él ser que esta frente a mí.

De pensamiento a pensamiento, mi risa aumenta pero no se exagera bastante, sin embargo esto llama la atención de celestia.

-Disculpa, ¿Pasa algo?- La voz de celestia me saca de mis ligeros pensamientos de nuevo, dirijo mi mirada hacia ella y veo que tiene una ceja levantada, yo trato de no sonreír, pero por lo que pensé antes no puedo dejar de hacerlo así que comienzo a negar con mi cabeza y poniendo mis brazos en cruz.

Trate de calmarme y dejar de pensar en cosas que no tenían sentido en el momento ya tratándome de fijarme en lo principal y eso era hacer una acción que antes era tan simple pero que ahora se me dificultaba demasiado y eso era, hablar.

-Y-yo…Ti-iempo- Es lo poco que puedo formular en palabras y es que era cierto necesitaba algo de tiempo solo para pensar y entender mejor mi situación, aún estoy intranquilo, sorprendido y nervioso, pero estoy seguro que un tiempo solo me tranquilizara, lo digo más que todo porque no puedo calmarme teniendo a celestia tan cerca de mí.

-¿mm que quieres decir?- Al parecer ella no entiende y no la culpo pareciera que tuviera piedras en mi boca, aun así tomo algo de aire por mi nariz y suspiro varias veces para poder calmarme y así conjugar al menos una frase de forma normal.

-Yo…necesito estar solo por un momento….por favor, todo esto me supera- Digo de forma ya más calmada y entendible esto parece alegrar a celestia ya que una sonrisa aparece en su cara.

-Entiendo, al parecer vienes de un lugar algo distinto al nuestro, supongo que no es fácil digerir todo esto tan de repente, menos con la mm bienvenida que te dio el comandante- Dijo esto último con algo de amargura algo que me recordó el casi "tratamiento especial "que iba a recibir.

¿"Algo distinto"? supongo que ella no conoce en lo más mínimo mi mundo, realmente comparar este lugar con mi mundo, sería como comparar el cielo de la tierra ¿y que fue eso de "bienvenida"?, pues si para ella tomar a alguien contra su voluntad y luego encerrarlo en un lugar amenazándolo con no darle de comer por días, bueno, si para ella eso es una bienvenida, supongo que sí, su querido comandante es el mejor anfitrión que he visto.

Al recordar el momento en el que estuve encerrado en ese lugar, valla, de cierta manera siento algo de rencor hacia ese tipo, pero al mismo tiempo me siento alegre de que allá pasado ya que me ha dejado una nueva perspectiva para mi vida y eso es, el vivir las cosas buenas de la vida y afrontar las malas con mi propia fuerza de voluntad o eso es lo que tratare de hacer ahora.

Pasa el tiempo y me doy cuenta que estoy demorando en responderle a celestia así que simplemente asiento a su comentario.

-Bueno, si es así te daré tiempo para que asimiles todo lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora, ya es más de medio día y debo atender otros asuntos, pero mañana en la mañana espero que puedas contestar mis dudas y que te sientas más tranquilo- Celestia habla de forma tranquila, sus palabras parecían venir con una intensión de paz, pero al tiempo también indican que intensidad y ansiedad de respuestas, que yo responda sus preguntas y en el tiempo más pequeño que pueda, ¿mañana en la mañana?, veo hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio que están cerca de la cama y veo el cielo, parece que este está comenzando a ponerse algo rojizo debe de estar haciéndose algo tarde .

-E-está bien- Respondo de nuevo, parece que poco a poco se me hace más fácil votar sonidos de mi garganta, pero no estoy listo para la conversación que quiere celestia, a lo mejor y en la mañana este más tranquilo, hasta entonces prefiero solo descansar.

-Bueno, está decidido pequeño, mañana en la mañana volveré, siéntete libre de estar aquí en esta habitación, puedes salir, pero no te lo sugeriría, apuesto a que aquel corcel que viste antes, mi comandante, debe de estar preparando ordenes de vigilancia para ti, y siendo sincera, podrían ocurrir ciertas…situaciones, con algunos soldados, por eso te aconsejo quedarte en la habitación, acá tienes un baño y una cama, también puedes mirar por el balcón del cuarto- Ella comienza hablar pero entre palabra y palabra que es botada, una leve preocupación crece en mi cabeza, esas "situaciones" y todo esto, más parece que estuviera obligado a quedarme en esta habitación como alguna clase de prisionero que un invitado lo cual es lo que celestia trata de hacerme creer, me pregunto porque.

Celestia termina de hablar y sin mucho más que decir ella sale da la habitación por aquellas grandes puertas de madera, para mi sorpresa alcanzo a oír del otro lado de la misma algo como; "Supongo que no puedo detenerte" de parte de la voz de la princesa, intente oír mas, pero al hacerlo sus voces bajaron de tono y parecieron alejarse, ¿con quién hablaba?, eso me deja pensando por un rato hasta que finalmente por mi agotamiento caigo rendido en la cama para luego en menos de un minuto Terminar automáticamente dormido del cansancio.

**(…)**

Caminando en un bosque oscuro es donde me encuentro ahora, grandes árboles me rodean hasta el punto que no puedo ver nada más que estos mismos cada uno más tétrico que el anterior, comienzo caminando tratando de alejarme de algo, tratando de salir de este bosque, pero no sé dónde estoy, ni que hago aquí, sin embargo algo me en mi interior me dice "CORRE"

**-Ja…Ja….Ja-** Escucho una leve pero intimidante risa en la oscuridad del bosque, algo no está bien, debo correr.

Comienzo a correr sin una explicación racional, solo algo en mi cuerpo me dice que estoy en peligro.

**-ja…Ja… JA-** Aquella risa se está acercando, no sé de donde viene, no sé qué quiere, debo huir de ella, me va a atrapar y no sé qué me pasara y me atrapa.

El miedo y la desesperación corren a medida de cada paso que doy en la húmeda tierra, una tierra húmeda como si hubiera llovido pero sé que no ha caído ni una gota en este lugar, esto me aterra, algo me quiere atrapar, algo me quiere hacer daño, corre, corre.

**-JA…JA….JAAAA-** Es demasiado tarde, aquella voz me alcanzo, intento no mirar atrás y seguir corriendo más ya sé que es imposible, esta voz me ha alcanzado y no puedo escapar de ella así que simplemente me detengo, mirando la tierra en mis pies con un miedo indescriptible invadiéndome, algo…..ALGO ESTA COLGANDO DE MI ESPALDA.

**-HOLA-** inmediatamente volteo y veo una especie de insecto deforme de un tamaño colosal para un insecto normal colgado en toda mi espalda, mas esto no es lo que más me aterra, lo que me aterra es que este insecto no tiene cabeza, tiene es un ojo gigante por cabeza, observándome, devorando mi alma, me va a matar, esta cosa me va a….

**(….)**

Grito mientras me levanto rápidamente de la cama, sudando frio y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué paso?- Con mi mano tomo mi frente y veo que esta también está sudando bastante, mas extrañamente no recuerdo por qué.

-¿Un sueño?- No lo recuerdo, algo en mi cabeza no me deja recordar que paso exactamente, simplemente recuerdo algo sobre un bosque, pero nada más, prefiero no tomar más tiempo en eso y descarto el problema rápidamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- Me levanto de esta cama y gracias a la más que evidente oscuridad me doy cuenta que aún es de noche, me aparto de la cama y camino hacia el balcón, el cielo nocturno, la luna y las estrellas es lo poco que ilumina este momento.

-Bueno lo que al parecer no era un sueño es este lugar- Veo por el balcón y me doy cuenta entonces tras mirar casas y pocas luces en la calle me doy cuenta que sigo en este extraño mundo al que decidí llegar, de no ser así, seguiría en mi habitación seguro, realmente una parte de mí se alegra de que no sea así.

Miro al cielo y veo que esta una media luna en él, brillando con más fuerza de la que recordaría en mi mundo, más esto luego pierde mi interés por el sueño y aun el cansancio que tengo.

-Debo dormir pero- Una sensación de escalofrió pasa por mi espalda, aquel sueño que no recuerdo no me hacen tener muchas ganas de dormir, pero poco después esto no me importa, pues el cansancio es más grande que el miedo a algo ficticio e irreal como un sueño así que entro de nuevo a mi lugar de descanso y me tiro sobre la cama.

-Debo dormir, no sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que mañana no será un día algo complicado- Es lo último que digo mientras cierro los ojos para intentar dormir, algo que logro poco tiempo después.

Tenía que dormir, mañana sería un día largo.

**Fin del capitulo**


	6. Happy Fate

**Wow wow wow, tiempo sin actualizar este fic, si ya se que demore mucho, aun así acá esta lo prometido.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**

* * *

Sexta estación: Happy Fate.

Luz es lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos, luz de una gran ventana, estando aun con sueño vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y caigo de lleno otra vez en mi cama para seguir dormido.

No demoro mucho en abrir los ojos de manera precipitada pues caí en cuenta en donde es que estaba acostado, levanto mi cabeza rápidamente y miro mi alrededor, veo entonces que estoy acostado en una gran cama, también que estoy en una habitación que no es la de mi frio apartamento, no demoro entonces en recordar todo lo me había pasado antes.

-Así que no fue un sueño, en verdad viaje a algún mundo extraño…SSSSIIII- grito entonces con fuerza al ver que todo seguía siendo real sin embargo rápidamente me tapo la boca para callar mi grito de felicidad y así no llamar la atención.

\- ¿Enserio esto es real? - muchas sensaciones pasan por mí en este momento pero creo que la que está más presente es la de felicidad y emoción, rápidamente me doy un pellizco en el cachete para verificar otra vez que no es un sueño, Nada, todo sigue aquí.

veo mis manos al pensar esto, un sentimiento de incredulidad recorre mi cabeza, aun así me doy cuenta que es solo eso, una vaga sensación de incredulidad mas no una paranoia, esto me tranquiliza ya al parecer estoy aceptando el hecho de que termine en este lugar, un lugar al que ningún otro humano en mi mundo había terminado, esto me hace llenarme de energía de nuevo sin embargo trato de mantener la calma ante todo, no quisiera darme un ataque al corazón o algo por tanta adrenalina…..así como ayer.

Con algo de amargura comienzo entonces a recordar mi experiencia del día anterior, realmente no habían sido muy amigables conmigo aun así todo pareció ser un malentendido o eso quiero creer.

Al estar recordando todo lo que me había pasado, recordé que anoche me había despertado a mitad de la misma debido a un sueño o más bien pesadilla, no recuerdo prácticamente nada de lo que paso en aquel sueño, aun así un escalofrió pasa por mi espalda al pensar en él, algo extraño había anoche, algo que debería prestarle atención.

Me hubiera quedado más tiempo pensando en aquel tema sin embargo algo me detuvo, algo simple, un sonido, sonido que ya había escuchado antes, el sonido de un golpeteo.

Toc toc toc… es el sonido que sale de una de las grandes puertas que están en la entrada de la habitación, un tanto sorprendido me acomodo en la cama y sin mucho dudar pregunto quién está golpeando supongo que lo hago más que todo de forma automática ya que no hay nada más trivial en esta vida que preguntar quién toca la puerta de tu habitación.

-¿Quién es?- Mi voz algo pasiva debido a estar recién levantado es liberada de mi garganta con facilidad, algo bastante positivo teniendo en cuenta que ayer no podía soltar ni una mísera palabra sin antes tener que casi rogarle a mi cuerpo que reaccionara.

-Emm Señor, lamento molestar, soy la pony del servicio, ¿puedo pasar?- Una voz femenina proveniente del otro lado de la puerta fue lo que oí como respuesta a mi pregunta, ¿servicio?, bueno teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de ponies mayordomos y mucamas que vi ayer no es de extrañar que venga una a verme a mí.

-Emm n-no hay problema ya te abro yo mismo la puerta, pero…. ¿puedes esperar?- Con algo de prisa me levanto de la cama y me dirijo sin demora hacia la puerta para atender a la visitante, sin embargo antes de hacerlo me detengo y me preparo mentalmente para ver otra vez a uno de estos extraños seres, sé que estoy tomándomelo mejor hoy, aun así quisiera estar preparado para cualquier sorpresa.

Tomo aire por mi boca y luego lo suelto, miro si estoy por lo menos algo presentable, no, no lo estoy, de hecho me impresiono al darme cuenta que aún estoy con la misma ropa que tenía al momento de irme, ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que llegue a este lugar?, no lo sé, sin embargo no pienso en eso y me dirijo finalmente a la puerta para hacer seguir a "la pony de servicio".

-Adelante, ya puedes pas- Mis palabras son interrumpidas ante la imagen que tengo frente a mí, sabía que tenía que estar preparado para ver a uno de estos extraños personajes de caricatura, mas no espere encontrarme con esta persona en especial, extrañamente creo que si hubiera sido celestia no habría tenido tanta impresión.

-TU- Rápidamente señalo con mi mano a la pony que tengo en frente ¿y es que como no impresionarme al ver a la dueña de aquellos ojos marones?, ojos que claramente no olvidaría por nada del mundo.

Melena café, pelaje color crema y aquellos ojos que mi mente no olvida, si, no era nada más ni nada menos que la pony que vi la primera vez en esta misma bendita habitación.

-Oh…..tal parece que me recuerdas jeje- Una sonrisa incomoda aparece en su cara más sin embargo en la mía esta una de impresión.

-Bueno, ahora si me disculpas ¿puedo seguir?- Aun con una sonrisa incomoda, la pony entra a la habitación sin titubear y sigue derecho de mi aun sin esperar una respuesta, dejándome a mí con más de una palabra en la punta dela lengua.

-¿Puedes cerrar la puerta si no es mucha molestia?, los guardias están algo paranoicos y si ven la oportunidad aprovecharían para estar observándote y acosándote, no querrás eso ¿o sí?- La pony con traje de mucama habla de forma algo tranquila mientras que yo acato sin dudar su orden y cierro la puerta, no sin antes ver si afuera de la habitación se encontraban los ya mencionados guardias, cosa que si era cierto, eran dos y ambos se encontraban lado a lado de las puertas, estos dos me miraron inmediatamente asome mi cabeza y a decir verdad no me miraron de forma muy amistosa, así que no lo pensé más y cerré la puerta de la habitación para que no sintiera sus miradas amenazadoras, por otro lado no esperaba la siguiente escena en la que iba a encontrarme al terminar de cerrar la entrada.

Perdida de equilibrio y una sensación pesada en mi pecho fue lo primero que sentí, seguido de una sensación de calidez que poco a poco se hizo más grande, abrí los ojos al instante y en lo que recuperaba algo de vista veo algo que casi me hace explotar mí ya agitado y agotado corazón.

Aquellos ojos marrones que vi en la entrada de la habitación ahora los tenía cerca, tan cerca que bien podría entrar en su mirada, mirada que estaba llena de vida y emoción

-Por fin, gracias a celestia pude volver a encontrarte- Oigo sonidos salir de la boca o hocico de esta pony la cual se encuentra ahora encima mio, ambos tumbados en el suelo mirándonos el uno al otro, sin embargo yo ando en un mini limbo mental formado por la situación en la que obviamente no se que hacer, pocos segundos después que mi cerebro vuelve a funcionar.

"Di algo, DI ALGO JODER" Grito con fuerza en mi cerebro, tenía que decir algo y hacerlo rápido, algo para poder demostrar que no estoy en shock, Algo básico pero inteligente.

-EEEEEEhhh…- Y esas, señoras y señores son las maravillosas y grandes palabras que han salido de mis labios, tan grandes y sabias que bien podrían poner una foto mía al lado de estas palabras como símbolo de sabiduría.

"Mierda" Como quisiera darme una abofeteada ahora mismo, sin embargo mi atención esta mas en la creatura que esta sobre mi la cual no ha dejado de sonreír, ya que perdí la habilidad para dar una mísera palabra…de nuevo, solo me queda mirarla con duda y sorpresa.

Pasaron segundos de los cuales parecieron milenios hasta que uno de los dos hiciera algo, en este caso ella, la cual al ver que no decía nada, esto pareció darle la idea de que algo andaba mal.

-Oh no oh no oh no- Tan rápido como termino encima mío fue tan rápido como se quitó y se apartó de mí, dando media vuelta y evitando voltearse para que la mirara.

-Happy, mala pony, mala pony- Esas son las palabras que repite una y otra vez, aprovechando todo esto yo me siento en el piso para tratar de recomponerme.

Ya estando mejor me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la pony ya estando mas tranquilo

-emm Disculpa…. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Instantáneamente termino de hablar, esta pony termina de repetir aquellas palabras y por el contrario esta da un gran suspiro, solo para después darse la vuelta y verme de nuevo pero con un aire más tranquilo.

-Disculpa por eso, ya estoy bien, a y lamento haberte empujado, eso tampoco fue mi intención- Aquella pony hablo de forma tranquila y como siguiente acción se sentó en el piso, algo raro para mi pues se calmó bastante rápido.

-Mi nombre es Fate, Happy Fate, puedes llamarme Happy, soy la pony que se te asigno para tus servicios, orden directamente de la princesa celestia. Estaré acá a las nueve de la mañana todos los días exceptuando Domingos y festivos, puedo hacer todo lo que gustes, puedo lavar tu ropa, arreglar tu cama y traerte tu comida, lo que desees solo pídemelo- Y eso fue lo que dijo esta pony con traje de mucama la cual más que hablar de forma tranquila parecía más bien una mecánica, cosa que no pase por alto, ¿le habrán dicho que tenía que decir todo eso? , ¿Siempre lo hace o soy un caso especial? Varias dudas en mi cabeza pero sin tiempo con el cual despejarlas por mi cuenta.

-oh claro un gusto emmm… ¿Happy?, aun asi puedes tranquilizarte no tengo que pedirte nada por ahora- Al oír esto la pony mucama pareció tranquilizarse o eso creo pues acto siguiente esta dejo salir una bocanada de aire, aun así eso no quito su aire de seriedad y profesionalismo que emitía cosa que en lo personal solo me hacía sentir incómodo.

-Eso me tranquiliza señor… ¿Extranjero? ¿Invitado?, disculpe pero…. no me dijeron cuál era su nombre-

-¿Mi nombre?- Curioso no había pensado eso antes, si bien podría decir mi nombre común y corriente también puedo crear uno o decir uno falso aun asi no creo que tenga importancia ¿o si? Claro que no sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar en todos aquellos escritos y fics en los que la gente se inventaba un nombre cada vez que llegaba a un mundo nuevo ¿pero por qué? ¿Les avergonzaba su propio nombre y decidieron inventar uno o acaso tenía un significado especial? Todo esto me sorprende pues no creí que algo tan trivial como un nombre pudiera hacerme pensar tanto. Sin embargo creo que no es el momento de pensar esto y sinceramente tengo a una pony mirándome raro en este momento, supongo debería evitar esta pregunta la verdad debo pensar mejor esto.

-Disculpe ¿pregunte algo indebido?- Es lo que decía una ya nerviosa pony frente a mí, es impresionante lo rápido que cambia de ánimo.

-¿Qué? ehh no, no realmente sin embargo, preferiría decir mi nombre en el momento adecuado- Lamento decir eso de esta manera sé que no es la manera más prudente de decir que no quiero decir mi nombre y esto me lo confirma la expresión de extrañeza en la pony que esta frente a mí.

-Emm claro señor, como usted desee- Terminando de decir esto un silencio comienzo a albergar en la habitación, silencio que me hace sentir incomodo tanto a mi como a la pony que me acompaña, ¿Debería decir algo?, tal vez preguntar algo, tengo muchas preguntas, demasiadas diría yo, pero aun así dudo que una simple pony como ella me pueda responder todo, si es así entonces debería limitarme a lo relacionado con ella.

\- Emm disculpe señorita pero puedo preguntarle algo-

-Cualquier cosa- Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, supongo que es bueno, prefiero eso a que este nerviosa.

-Bueno primero que todo es ¿quién eres tú y por qué siempre te encuentro a ti?- Hablando de forma apresurada trato de no hacerla sentirse presionada ante mi pregunta, lo cual veo que funciona ya que no parece molestarse por esta pregunta y eso es bueno pues tengo dudas respecto a ella y el por qué parece estar siempre cerca.

-Bueno yo soy Happy señor extranjero y soy yo la que fue encargada por usted, eso ya se lo dije ¿o no?-

-Si lo sé, pero no me refiero a eso, me refiero es porque siempre te encuentro a ti, la primera vez que desperté en este cuarto estabas tú y también recuerdo que mientras hacia un patético intento de escape recuerdo que tu chocaste conmigo y sé que fuiste tú, esos ojos tuyos son los mismos que vi cuando me desperté y cuando choque en mi huida-

-Oh eso, bueno eso es sencillo de explicar- Tomando un poco de aire e inflando sus pulmones con oxígeno esta pony comienza a hacer un esfuerzo para lo que yo creo será un explicación para mis preguntas.

-Veras hace 9 días fue anunciado que "el invitado dorado" podría llegar esta vez a equestria, créeme no tienes idea de los emocionados y nerviosos que estuvieron algunos ponies, todos estaban como, "WOW el invitado dorado si vendrá este año y yo estaba como" "oh por celestia que emoción" no demoramos mucho en hablar entre las demás ponies del servicio y sobre quien lo atendería quien sería la suertuda o quien tendría la mala suerte de ser la elegida para cuidar del invitado dorado yo estaba segura que sería yo o eso quisiera creer, bueno en realidad la doctora Nathan dijo que yo tendría pocas posibilidades aunque luego también dijo que en realidad eso no importaba y que a lo mejor ni el invitado dorado llegaría y yo me desmotive mucho, porque ya sabes es como cuando tu estas muy emocionado por un regalo en el día de los corazones cálidos y luego te enteras que en realidad te dieron fue otro par de herraduras y no, no digo que la tía warm Heart de malos regalos pero es que el año pasado dio lo mismo aun así yo la quiero aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del tío Sunshine tu dirías que es un buen pony pero a veces parece tan malo y molesto aunque no tengo nada contra él ya que después de todo el ayudo a mi hermana y bueno tu sabes no puedes ser mala agradecida con la gente que es así, de hecho eso me recuerda que la sema- Silencio es lo único que oigo al instante en el que tapo suavemente y sin ser muy irrespetuoso la boca/hocico de la señorita pony aquí presente mío y si, sé que no debí hacerlo pero cuando ya iba en lo de una tal doctora ya me había perdido por completo y más que resolver dudas solo me complico más las cosas, y bueno por alguna extraña razón siento que no iba a escucharme decirle "Detente".

-Disculpa pero no entiendo nada, ¿invitado dorado? ¿Doctora quién?, enserio me estas confundiendo más que aclararme-

Al ver esto la pony me quito mi mano de su boca/hocico con su casco y luego dio una sonrisa muy tímida.

-Emm lo siento creo que no debí hablar tanto pero es que estoy muy emocionada por verte, sé que no debo hacerlo como dice la jefa "Servicial, prudente y siempre conservando elegancia"- Dijo con seriedad esto último la pony que al parecer hasta donde he entendido y lo único que he podido entenderle es que tiene una jefa y que mmm bueno, nada más, enserio no le entendí nada, pony de servicio y que tiene jefa el resto está en blanco.

-Em si claro….Sigo en realidad sin entender nada- Dije sin muchos Ánimos a lo que la pony se puso un casco en su barbilla.

-mmm bueno tratare de ponértelo fácil, veras tu eres un invitado muy MUY especial y bueno no es por nada pero en todo el castillo están hablando de ti y para mi suerte la princesa celestia me eligió a mí para ayudarte en cosas básicas, no es mucho pero aun así me alegra-

-Emm ¿ok?, eso es bueno…..creo, aun así ¿qué quieres decir con "especial"?- No es que me moleste que me digan eso pero especial dudo que fuera una palabra para describirme, la verdad no me molesta sé que soy normal o bueno lo era, quiero decir, estoy en un mundo extraño eso me emociona si soy sincero, sin embargo antes de todo esto yo jamás tuve algo especial o distinto que me hiciera sobre salir

Esperando la respuesta un intento de explicación estuvo a punto de salir por los labios de esta pony llamada Happy sin embargo al último momento algo pareció detenerla, cosa que me llamo la atención.

-Perdona no puedo decir nada sobre eso, se supone que la princesa celestia te explicara todo no yo, yo estoy aquí solo para ayudarte en tus cosas, es mas no debiera hablar- Extraño, se puso triste o más bien parece que se siente mal por alguna razón, como si hubiera dicho más de lo que debía, supongo que no debo seguir, aun así no puedo evitar intrigarme por su reacción.

-Vale no importa, aun así ¿puedes si quiera explicarme con más detalle porque te encontré a ti en esta habitación y por qué chocaste conmigo antes?- Debo saber esas cosas, no creo que sea algo interesante sin embargo quiero saber, además de que hablar con ella hace que me sienta un poco más "natural" a la hora de hablar esto me ayudara para más adelante o eso creo pero bueno cualquier cosa es mejor a como estaba ayer, ayer sentía que hablara con un alíen cosa que no está muy lejos de la realidad.

-Oh bueno de echo fueron solo coincidencias, veras el día que despertaste no espere en lo más mínimo nada de lo ocurrido, en realidad solo venía a hacer el aseo general pero bueno la vida siempre me da sorpresas ya que tú te despertaste y me viste, no esperaba eso y mucho menos esperaba que te atacaran después, enserio lamento eso- Al mencionar eso ultimo Happy parece sentirse apenada o eso pienso pues veo que agacha la cabeza, yo por otro lado, pues no sabría que decir exactamente, yo no digo que me sienta mal pero tampoco puedo decir que me sienta bien al respecto de lo que paso ayer.

No demoro en darme cuenta que este tema no le agrada a la pony mucama así que trato de cambiar el tema, sé que quiero saber más de lo que ocurrido aun así no debo hacer sentir mal a una de las pocas personas o más bien ponies que no ha sido agresiva conmigo.

-Bueno olvida eso, aunque no me has respondido por que choque contigo ayer-

-Ohh eso je je je, si lo siento por eso…..otra vez, realmente no fue mi intención chocar contigo, todo lo contrario, veras despues de que El comandante Lance te encerrara yo no pude evitar sentirme culpable por eso, intente decirles que no te hicieran daño pero ese tonto general no me escucho pero bueno estoy saliéndome del tema. Yo iba a ir a hablar con el comandante de nuevo para ver si al menos podia hablar contigo, pero bueno para cuando yo estaba llegando a la zona donde te encerraron justo al cruzar la esquina lo primero que encuentro es a ti a toda velocidad, no pude evitar chocar contigo-

-Así que eso ocurrió, solo… ¿coincidencias? –

-Sí, aunque para tu suerte la princesa celestia llego a defenderte, hubiera estado para apoyarla pero los soldados me sacaron rápidamente del lugar- Bueno eso explica su desaparición después del choque, aunque ahora que lo pienso, el que Allan sido meras coincidencias me impresiona.

-Entiendo….- Un silencio entonces comienza a invadir de nuevo el cuarto, quisiera preguntarle mas cosas a Happy pero no creo que pueda decir mucho mas.

Beep…Beeeep

Un sonido de vibración muy similar al sonido de un celular suena súbitamente cortando el silencio que habia vuelto al lugar, extrañado por esto, busco rápidamente en mi bolsillo si es que es mi celular el que estaba sonando, obviamente al revisar me di cuenta que ni celular tenia en mi bolsillo cosa rara.

-Oh disculpa es mio- Es lo que oigo oir de la pony y antes de si quiera yo preguntar algo esta saca de su traje un reloj de bolsillo, uno que estaba vibrando mientras botaba un brillo verdoso bastante llamativo.

-Eso es…¿un Reloj?- Al terminar de decir esto aquella pony presiono un botón sobresaliente del reloj y este dejo de sonar.

-Oh ¿te gusta?, este es un reloj que la doctora nathan hizo especialmente para mí, se ve como un Reloj común y corriente pero no, este tiene también una alarma, ¿no es genial?- Happy me mostro su reloj frente a mi muy emocionada, yo en cambio estaba sorprendido al ver que tuviera ese tipo de tecnología.

-Pero espera, si a sonado….oh no ¿tengo que irme ya?- Dijo la pony contraje de mucama mientras miraba el reloj.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Si, al parecer ya tengo que irme, no me di cuenta a en que momento el tiempo paso tan rápido- Sin mucho mas que decir Happy sale corriendo de la habitacion sin embargo antes de que yo pensara algo esta extraña pony regreso.

-Por cierto deberías prepararte la princesa celestia vendrá en unos minutos- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de finalmente salir de la habitación y dejarme solo otra vez.

-Espera….. ¿Princesa celestia?-

.

.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Que tal el capitulo, ¿les gusto? a mi me costo un poco escribirlo pero bueno ¿a ustedes que tal?**


	7. Respuestas

**Dejare esto aquí y me iré lentamente...**

* * *

Séptima estación: Respuestas

-Por cierto, deberías prepararte la princesa celestia vendrá en unos minutos- Fue lo último que dijo antes de finalmente salir de la habitación y dejarme solo otra vez.

-Espera….. ¿Princesa celestia?- Una pequeña pausa es la que hago al pensar en esto último.

-¿Ella vendrá?, ¿Ahora? - No es que me moleste o me asuste recibir a celestia, es más si la hubiera visto antes no hubiera tenido problemas en hablar con ella sin embargo ahora que sé que ella viene entonces tengo la oportunidad de obtener respuestas de alguien que espero me las pueda dar, porque si celestia no puede responder mis dudas entonces ¿quién lo hará?

Suponiendo entonces, que ella tenga las respuestas a mis dudas, ¿Qué debería preguntarle?, tengo tatas dudas que no sé por dónde empezar ¿Por qué me escogieron a mí?, ¿Qué es eso del "invitado dorado"? ¿Por qué me atacaron antes?, tantas preguntas, ¿y si ella no las tiene? Eso sería fatal, aunque creo que solo estoy exagerando a lo mejor y ella si me pueda resolver mis preguntar.

-Si a lo mejor y lo hace- Tomo un poco de aire y luego lo voto, me dirijo a la cama y caigo boca arriba sobre ella.

-Pero y después de que lo haga ¿Qué seguirá? ¿Tendrá algo planeado para mí o simplemente no pasara nada?...no lo sé- Pensamientos comienzan a llenar mi cabeza, tanto tiempo que tuve para pensar en esto y no lo hice, ahora estoy aquí y no sé qué hacer.

Un recuerdo vago de un pequeño yo comienza a aparecer en mi mente, un niño que cuando jugaba con su pequeño hermano, ambos soñaban con ir a mundos maravillosos y convertirse en héroes.

Estoy aquí ahora y ya soy un adulto, he terminado en un mundo diferente y ahora parece que tengo la oportunidad de vivir una aventura.

Poco a poco comienza entonces a crecer en mí aquel sentimiento que apareció cuando fui encerrado en la prisión, ese sentimiento de diversión y aventura que realmente me hace muy feliz.

-Es cierto…Estoy viviendo ya una aventura, mi propia aventura, no una ficticia, sino una real, no una que yo esperaba, sin embargo, creo que las mejores aventuras son las que no esperas- Entonces con ánimos y fuerza me levante de aquella cama.

-Es cierto, esta es mi aventura, y todo esto…..es…GENIAL- Es lo que digo mientras salto emocionado en el piso.

-Esperen un segundo- Inmediatamente me detuve de dar saltos pues una nueva duda apareció en mi mente.

-¿Que se supone que se hace en una aventura?- ¿Que se supone que se hace en realidad? Quiero decir, normalmente en una aventura ahí héroes y villanos, yo definitivamente soy el héroe….creo, espera un segundo ¿soy el protagonista de una aventura? Hmmm entonces deberían escribir una historia de mí, no se un fanfic o algo quien sabe…..olvídalo creo que estoy exagerando y ya me salgo del tema.

-¿Qué debería hacer? Bueno normalmente en las aventuras solo….pasan las cosas, quiero decir ahí muchos fanfics en los que solo el protagonista llegaba a equestria y luego….. ¿Lo atacaba un monstruo?- Rápidamente giro mi cabeza de lado a lado y busco a algún monstruo que me intentara atacar o algo más, solo veo a mi alrededor unos cuantos muebles de la habitación.

-Bueno creo que eso de los monstruos no me pasara…. ¿O sí?…..¡OH DIABLOS NO SE QUE HACER! Vamos sé que en los fanfics los protagonistas solían terminar en everfree- Nuevamente giro mi cabeza de lado a lado para mirar lo que me rodeaba.

-Siiii… creo que esto no es everfree, rayos ¿entonces qué?- Con algo de ansiedad comienzo a rascar mi cabeza.

-Veamos, si no está lo del monstruo, ni everfree entonces….. ¿Qué más?- Me puse mi mano en mi barbilla y comencé a pensar, ¿Qué más pasaba en los fics de equestria o más bien en una aventura en general?

-Oh claro- Con algo de fuerza me golpeo la frente pues me di cuenta que estaba evitando algo obvio.

-PODERES- Claro, en toda historia de aventura sus personajes tienen poderes.

-Entonces ¿yo tengo…poderes?- Miro mis manos curioso ante esta pregunta.

-Pues no me siento diferente- Un recorrido rápido a mi cuerpo es ejecutado rápidamente.

-Ni me veo diferente…Tal vez si…- Con un movimiento rápido estiro mi brazo hacia adelante con la palma abierta simulando que lanzo algo de ella, sin embargo no parezco tener resultado.

-Eso no pareció funcionar, ¿qué tal con esto?- Pongo mis manos en mi cabeza y comienzo a centrar mi vista en una silla muy cerca de la cama.

-Muévete….muévete...- Nada.

-Bueno no quería hacer esto, pero- Flexiono mis rodillas mientras abro mis piernas lateralmente y comienzo a concentrar fuerza en mis brazos.

-Tal vez no lance cosas por mis manos o mueva cosas con la mente, a lo mejor y tengo poderes para controlar la tierra- Fue entonces que tras meditar un poco y concentrar mucha fuerza en mis brazos, libere de forma brusca ambas extremidades hacia el cielo…sin ningún efecto aparente.

-Ok, creo que esto ya es ridículo- Dije de forma lamentable mientras aún seguía en posición.

-Yo pienso que te ves algo….inusual- Una voz es lo que mis oídos captan y poco a poco siento como un escalofrió pasa por mi espalda, siento también como mi sangre comienza a subir fuertemente hacia mi cara causando un muy marcado rubor. Lentamente comienzo a girar mi cabeza para así poder ver a la persona que me ha descubierto.

Al voltearme lo siguiente que encuentro es a una celestia con una pesuña en su boca tratando de ocultar una leve risilla, yo por otro lado sigo en mi posición ridícula, rápidamente volteo el resto de mi cuerpo en dirección a celestia tomado rápidamente una posición más respetable, aun así aun puedo sentir el rubor en mi cara.

-P-Princesa celestia- Hablo nerviosamente frente a ella y como no hacerlo, parecía un payaso haciendo poses extrañas hace un momento.

-Oh veo que ya te encuentras mejor mi pequeño- Celestia parece ignorar el hecho de haberme encontrado haciendo cosas raras o eso aparenta, con algo de lentitud y elegancia, ella se sienta en el piso mientras que con su magia cierra la puerta, la cual no me había dado cuenta que había abierto y no es por nada, pues estaba más concentrado en el hecho de ver su "magia"

-Dime pequeño, ¿cómo te sientes hoy, ya te sientes listo para hablar sobre tu situación?- Celestia habla de forma tranquila otra vez, por otro lado su pregunta me llamo la atención haciendo que mi pena por la escena anterior se pierda, Valla que es directa, parece que no quiere perder tiempo y quiere saber cosas sobre mi o eso pienso yo, pues entonces ¿por qué mas estaría tan impaciente por ir al tema principal?, aun así esto es bueno ya que yo también quiero aclarar las cosas sobre mi "situación" y la verdad creo que ya estoy listo para hablar del tema.

-Sí, me siento listo señorita, sin embargo primero quisiera saber algo- Al oír la palabra "señorita" la princesa pareció extrañarse ya que levanto una ceja al hablarle de esa manera, su pongo que no muchos le hablan de esa forma.

-mmm claro, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Bueno más que todo es….¿usted sabe quién soy o al menos… que soy yo ?- Un silencio es lo sigue a la conversación al finalizar mi pregunta, veo entonces a celestia y esta cierra los ojos, al parecer meditando y pensando su respuesta, al pasar unos cuantos segundo ella abre los ojos y responde.

La respuesta a esta pregunta como la esperaba fue un simple "no" de parte de celestia, la cual se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

\- Lo lamento pequeño pero si te soy sincera, no te conozco, de echo poco conozco de tu especie o de tu mundo, es más, eres el primero de los tuyos en venir a equestria-

-Oh…bueno, eso explica muchas cosas- Al escuchar mis palabras celestia levanta una ceja de nuevo, sin embargo no hace comentario al respecto.

-Si esa era tu pregunta, ¿podemos seguir?- Nuevamente celestia intenta ir al punto central de la conversación, mas esta vez no me siento tan extrañado, ya que si es cierto que ella no conoce nada de mí, entonces eso explicaría el por qué quiere saber con tanta urgencia ciertas cosas.

-Sí, no tengo más que preguntar por el momento-

-Estoy segura que más adelante tendrás muchas más y espero que yo pueda ayudarte a resolver esas preguntas, sin embargo tenemos que aclarar algunas más importantes primero- Luego de decir esto, el cuerno de celestia comienza a brillar, al principio no entiendo que trata de hacer sin embargo al sentir como algo o para ser más específicos, el boleto, salía de mi bolsillo me di una idea de lo que celestia trataba de hacer.

El boleto dorado comenzó entonces a flotar frente a mí, rodeado por un aura dorada, la cual intuyo es de celestia, al principio me siento impresionado por esto, sin embargo recuerdo la habilidades que tienen estos seres y me calmo un poco.

-Dime pequeño, ¿sabes qué es esto?- Celestia me habla de forma calmada como siempre, yo por otro lado solo observo el boleto.

-Emm ¿un boleto?- Al decir esto veo como una leve sonrisa se forma en la cara de celestia.

-Bueno a ojos de mucho puede que lo sea, sin embargo no lo es, dime, cuando lo recibiste ¿qué pensaste?- Un sentimiento de molestia pasa por mi pecho por un leve segundo, no puedo evitar querer decir la verdad, decir, "Era solo una tontería" o "Lo deseche" sin embargo pienso que no sería algo educado de mi parte.

-Bueno….yo…Dude bastante de el- Una mirada curiosa es detectada por celestia, aun así nuevamente no pone ningún comentario negativo al respecto.

-¿Creíste que era falso?, ¿que era peligroso o algo así?-

-Bueno…..un poco, si-

-¿Qué hiciste cuando lo encontraste la primera vez?- Por un momento un pensamiento sobre mentirle aparece en mi mente sin embargo antes de hacerlo ella me mira, algo en su mirada me dice que no lo haga, algo que digiera "Puedes confiar en mí, solo dilo".

Un suspiro sale de mi boca y luego miro a celestia.

-Bueno, yo lo…..intente destruir, sin embargo no pude hacerlo, era muy duro para romperse, así que rápidamente lo tire en la basura- La reacción de celestia ante mi muy sincera respuesta es dudosa de explicar, por un momento parece un tanto sorprendida y en otro esta parece no estarlo.

-Ya veo….¿ podrías decirme entonces por qué lo hiciste?- Celestia me miro calmada, no enojada ni con desconfianza, solo de forma neutral como si fuera una pregunta cualquiera, esto me hizo pensar si decirle la verdad, sin embargo ya le he dicho bastante y aun así ella no le ha molestado, creo poder decirle el resto sin problemas.

-Bueno, en realidad era porque estaba algo…confundido… que me llegara algo así de un día a otro debajo de mi almohada me pareció algo irreal, ficticio y una mala broma, tanto así que no le preste tanta atención y por ello lo deseche-

-Tenías miedo del boleto-

-No, en lo más mínimo- celestia pensó entonces en mi respuesta y luego miro el boleto el cual yacía flotando frente a mí.

-Debo decirte algo pequeño- Con sutileza celestia hace flotar mágicamente el boleto muy cerca de mí, entonces lo tomo con mi mano y lo miro.

-Ese "Boleto" que tienes en tu poder no es un objeto común y corriente mi pequeño, este objeto tiene una magia tan especial y única como tú, no lo podrás destruir, ni tirar pues ambos están unidos por el mismo destino- Termino de oír lo que dice celestia y rápidamente veo el boleto en mi mano, lo veo con incredulidad y luego la veo a ella.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- comencé a mirar al boleto, además de su color dorado y el hecho de que allá aparecido un día en mi habitación, no le veía algo más especial o raro.

-Quien sabe, la vida es curiosa e impredecible mi pequeño, aun así, si algo he aprendido en mis años de vida, es que las cosas no ocurren de forma aleatoria, ocurren por algo y en este caso este boleto te eligió a ti para ser su portador- Celestia paro de hablar un momento y después de meditar un poco siguió.

-Este boleto como te lo dije antes, es especial, es un boleto creado con magia pura, magia tan poderosa que está atada con el destino mismo, no te eligió sin una razón, ya que este objeto tiene la función de encontrar a un portador por mundo, no, por universo tal vez, tú fuiste traído aquí por él, porque así él lo quiso y si te eligió es por una razón, tal vez una enseñanza para ti mi pequeño, o tal vez para mí, tal vez para el mundo, nadie lo sabe, ni si quiera yo, así que créeme cuando te digo, que este boleto es tan especial y único como tú, ya que entre tantos habitantes de tu mundo, te trajo solo a ti- Terminando de forma suave celestia sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos de manera calmada, yo por otro lado estaba estupefacto por lo que había dicho, NO, estupefacto seria decir poco, impactado atónito, incrédulo, no sé qué lo describiría mejor

-P-pero, ¿por qué yo?, de tantas personas que hay en la tierra, no entiendo- Una gota de sudor pasa por mi frente, estaba tan impresionado, con cada palabra que había dicho celestia, como no estarlo, no me considero alguien especial, ni si quiera raro, solo he sido un tipo normal con padres normales, amigos normales, una bendita vida normal, ¿y ahora esto?, sé que lo he tomado y quiero tomarlo como una aventura, pero esto es más de lo que imaginaba.

-Sé que debe ser…..complicado, trata de tomarlo con calma pero por favor piensa en bien lo que acabo de decirte- ¿Calma?,¿pensarlo bien? Enserio, ¿cómo ella puede decirme eso? , rayos, ¿porque cada vez que me siento seguro y confiado, porque cada vez que creo saber algo, siempre tiene que llegar una cosa en este lugar y hacerme sentir como un…..ignorante, un tonto, siempre sorprendiéndome más y más?, es bueno si, genial por decir menos, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme como no digno de todo esto, ¿y si alguien más lo necesitaba? ¿Si alguien más pudo vivir esta aventura?, el imaginar a alguien más en mis zapatos ahora hace que me duela el pecho, No me siento digno es cierto, pero aun así me alegro y me entristezco de estar aquí.

La ansiedad, la tensión y la preocupación comenzaron a invadir rápidamente mi cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, veo entonces a celestia por un momento y me doy cuenta de algo, veo cierta preocupación en su mirada, esto me hace sentir culpable también, ella ni me conoce y se preocupa por mi estado mental, ahora que lo pienso, ella fue la que me salvo en primer lugar, sería imprudente de mi parte no considerarla, ni respetarla, no oírla sería algo estúpido y maleducado de mi parte, así que en otras palabras…cálmate amigo mío.

Trago nuevamente una cantidad gran cantidad de aire por mi boca, cierro los ojos, pienso en lo que me dijo celestia y aunque sigo consternado, me calmo y dejo salir el aire.

-Esto es….Asombroso- Es lo único que digo para finalizar mí ya un poco elevada paranoia.

-¿Estás enojado o inconforme por todo esto?- Celestia parece un poco preocupada aun, así que yo rápidamente tomo un aire algo alegre.

-¿Qué?, no, nonono, para nada, estoy feliz, en verdad lo estoy, es solo que es…..difícil de tragar, aun así estoy bien, además no tienes que preocuparte, yo fui el que eligió venir a este lugar, debí suponer que algo así pasaría- Finalizo mis palabras con una sonrisa y un aire más amistoso, cosa que tranquiliza a celestia, la cual comienza a sonreír y a mirarme con compasión.

No se encantes como explicar lo siguiente, pues con delicadeza celestia se levanta del piso y se pone a mi lado, lentamente ella pone su ala en mi hombro cubriéndome como si fuera un brazo, no demoran en pasar unos segundos en los que yo comienzo a ruborizarme fuertemente.

-¿P-princesa?-

-¿Hmmm?-

-¿Q-que está haciendo?-

-Que no es obvio pequeño, te doy cariño- Una mirada amistosa sale de ella y me mira, cosa que aunque me extraña, me tranquiliza.

-Aunque no lo creas pequeño, yo…. Puedo entenderte-

-¿entenderme? – Rápidamente miro a celestia y la miro extrañado por lo que dijo, ella por otra parte asiente con delicadeza.

-es difícil estar en un lugar donde eres único ¿no es así? ser especial y único, sentirte importante pero al mismo tiempo indigno de esa importancia, lo se eso es a veces difícil y eso lo hace un camino algo solitario. Como gobernante de mi nación sé que son esas dos cosas, así que al ver te, recuerdo eso, ya que si lo pienso bien, tu eres una pequeña creatura que llego a un mundo al que fue invitado pero que no ha sido bien tratado, estoy muy apenada por eso y no te culparía si pensaras mal de nosotros de ahora en adelante, Aun así quiero ayudarte a sentirte mejor y así remendar lo que mis soldados hicieron y bueno, no hay nada mejor que un ala en tu hombro para hacerte sentir mejor ¿no es así?- Una sonrisa se asoma de nuevo en celestia, después de unos segundos celestia quita su ala de mi hombro sin embargo no se aleja de mi

-¿te parece bien pequeño?- rápidamente miro al suelo y luego pienso en lo que dijo celestia

-si…..algo….gracias-

-No hay problema pequeño, sin embargo aún tengo preguntas que hacerte, ¿te molestaría si seguimos?

-No, no realmente- Celestia entonces pone una leve sonrisa al oír mi respuesta, supongo que debe alegrarle saber más de mí.

-Desde el momento en el que te vi, una pregunta a aparecido en mi cabeza y esa es ¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy?- Al terminar dicha pregunta mi sonrisa se desaparece poco a poco, un sentimiento de duda recorre mi cabeza.

Supongo que era inevitable esa pregunta tarde o temprano, aun así no sé qué responderle ¿qué debería decirle?, ¿eres una caricatura en mi mundo que paso hace unos años y que yo era un fan?, no, la verdad eso sería muy imprudente, sin embargo debo decirle, algo en ella hace que no pueda mentirle y que debería decirle la verdad.

-¿Pasa algo?- Celestia levanta una ceja en señal de duda al ver que demoro en responder, yo por otro lado trato de pensar como decírselo.

-Bueno….es complicado de explicar, no es que no quiera decírselo, pero en realidad no sé cómo lo pueda tomar- Al ver como hable, celestia ladeo su cabeza, al parecer le extrañaba mucho el cómo había dicho las cosas.

-¿Acaso es algo malo pequeño?-

-no, no realmente, sin embargo por favor no se asuste, se lo diré esta vez y solo esta vez, así que preste atención, si tiene dudas se las contestare, así que escúcheme bien- Al terminar de hablar celestia me mira de forma seria, no parece querer decir nada más así que comienzo a hablar.

-vera básicamente es esto-

Tome una bocanada de aire y entonces con algo de prisa pero manteniendo la compostura comencé a dar un mini resumen de lo que yo sabía de ella, sobre la serie, sobre el fandoom, mi mundo en general y claro cómo no, también sobre la televisión, obviamente tu ve que saltarme algo, algo importante, hable de cosas básicas pero no hable mucho de la serie en sí, solo cosas básicas, a quien observábamos y todo eso, pero jamás le dije hasta que parte del tiempo sabia de ellas, por muchas razones claro está.

Primero, no sabía si era la misma Equestria que yo conocía, aunque por las expresiones que hizo celestia parecía que sí lo era.

Segundo, no sabía en que "temporada" me encontraba, sé que la serie había finalizado en su octava temporada pero no sabía yo en que tiempo estaba y no es por nada pero sería peligroso darle "spoilers" sobre la vida futura de su mundo, aun así y con lo básico que dije, celestia no pudo evitar sorprenderse en las cosas que le decía, aun a pesar de eso, ella nunca me interrumpió, solo escucho, debo admitir que por un segundo ella debió creerme loco.

Al finalizar con mi breve resumen yo me quede callado y espere a que celestia asimilara toda esa nueva información.

-E-esto es increíble, ¿enserio todo lo que has dicho es cierto?- es lo primero que dijo celestia, aun así todo esto me impresiona ya que al ver a celestia esta no parece demasiado "impactada" por la información, simplemente un poco sorprendida, a lo mejor y por su gran edad ella ha de estar un poco acostumbrada a cosas así.

-Sí, cada palabra- Celestia entonces comenzó a meditar un poco todo lo que dije nuevamente.

-Iba a dejarte hacerme algunas preguntas cuando me digieras el por qué me conocías pero…con todo lo que me dijiste…yo- Celestia se limitó a decir algo más, supuse de inmediato que era.

-Desea indagar más en el tema supongo-

-Bueno…..si- Un leve rubor es lo que alcanzo a percibir en las mejillas de celestia al haber yo atinado en lo que quería, supongo que le apeno ser tan mmm predecible.

-No hay problema princesa- Con algo de tranquilidad me quedo mirándola a esperar de sus preguntas, es irónico todo esto pues se supone que yo era el que estaba ansioso por respuestas y ahora resulta que las estoy dando.

-Gracias, bueno en primer lugar, ¿sabes de mi hermana y lo que le pasó hace ya tanto tiempo verdad?-

-Si- Celestia medito esta respuesta tan básica y luego puso un casco en su mentón.

\- ¿Pero y Twilight y sus amigas?

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?

-Ellas quiero decir….me dijiste que son mmm famosas en tu mundo, ¿acaso las observan en todo momento?- Al oír la pregunta decidí tomarme algo de tiempo, no podía decir eso sin pensar, tenía que decir lo suficiente para tranquilizarla, ni más ni menos.

-no, no realmente, solo las vemos en eventos importantes de su vida, cosas como cuando aprenden una de sus lecciones de la amistad, cuando luchas contra algún monstruo o cosas así, claro que esto solo ha sido así desde que llego nightmare moon a equestria-

-Así que también sabes de los reportes de la amistad, valla- Celestia se quedó callada un momento y después de un rato suspiro.

-Como decirlo pequeño…esto es algo sin precedentes, tanto así que esto parecería sacado de un mal chiste…Dime, cronológicamente hablando, que fue lo último que supiste de Twilight y sus amigas-

Y celestia lo hizo de nuevo señores, otra vez acaba de hacerme una pregunta de la que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo responder y es que si, esto era lo que me temía, no era de extrañar que celestia llegara a este tema y para mi mala suerte, no puedo negarle su pregunta, eso sería desconsiderado y a la vez sospechoso, Pienso rápidamente algo que decir y veo como celestia me mira a la espera de mi respuesta, yo por otro lado trato de no arruinarlo todo…de nuevo.

-De hecho, de eso quería hablar con usted- Al decir esto, celestia levanta una ceja, cerebro por favor, no la cagues.

-Sé que estoy puede sonar un poco extraño, pero dígame ¿ha ocurrido algún evento importante últimamente, algo que amenace la seguridad de equestria? - Si bien no sé dónde estoy o cuando estoy o si quiera si esta es la equestria exacta a la del show, si tienen un evento grande en común eso podría ayudarme a ubicarme sin decir cosas de más.

Veo a celestia pensar otra vez lo que le pregunto, me alivio un poco al ver su actitud seria ante mi pregunta, sin embargo eso tampoco podría ser bueno, pues fácilmente podría estar actuando nada más para no asustarme o para que yo no sospeche de ella, aun así decido pensar que no es así, o eso me gusta pensar, ya que si soy sincero, me estoy encariñando un poco con ella.

-Bueno pequeño, en realidad ahora que lo mencionas, hace poco tiempo cierta crisis ataco equestria, una plaga o mala hierba si es que te parece mejor así, raíces y plantas aparecieron por toda equestria, todas venían de everfree, supongo que sabes de qué lugar me refiero, pero bueno, el caso es que aquellas plantas ocasionaron mucho caos en canterlot, tanto así que me capturaron a mi hermana y a mi aun así gracias a Twilight y sus amigas pudimos solucionar el problema- al terminar de oír lo que dijo y comenzando a rellenar los espacios vacíos rápidamente me di cuenta de en qué temporada me encontraba

La 4 temporada, así que aquí aterrice, valla que estoy muy atrás y pensar que termine en la mitad de las 8 temporadas, bueno al menos ya se cuando estoy.

-Ya veo, si eso también lo sé, en realidad fue lo último que se vio en la serie, valla coincidencia- Sé que es mentira pero es mejor que crean que solo se eso, si supieran que se sobre su futuro, eso les daría aún más miedo.

-Hmmm, entiendo, entonces sabes de chrysalis, discord e incluso de King sombra-

-Sí, también se sobre ellos, sobre los elementos y si, también sé que ahora ya no los tienen ustedes, si no el árbol de la armonía- Celestia asintió ante mi afirmación y luego se quedó callada, sin embargo antes de que yo dijera otra cosa esta hablo otra vez con otro tono en su voz.

-Esto no es del todo bueno pequeño, sabes demasiado de nuestro mundo y eso puede traerte problemas- Celestia tenía un tono de preocupación en su voz el cual llamo mi atención, espero que no se ponga en plan "Sabes más de lo que debes" y luego me mande a un calabozo o algo.

-¿E-entonces es malo?, ¿seré castigado por ello?- Inmediatamente un tono nervioso sale de mi garganta sin intención alguna, supongo que el pensar que me quieran eliminar no es algo que me de tanta gracia, Pero aun a pesar de todo, vi como un gesto de sorpresa y algo de tristeza se reflejó en la cara de celestia. Sin mucho que decir ella se acercó a mí y me puso una de sus alas en mi hombro.

-Oh no, por supuesto que no pequeño, eso jamás lo permitiría, sin embargo debes entender, si alguien supiera que tú, "el invitado dorado", sabe tanto de equestria podría ser mal interpretarlo, sin mencionar el terror que le causaría a muchos ponies el saber que son observados y ni si quiera pensar en el comandante lance, él te encerraría apenas supiera esto- Un pequeño respiro de alivio es lo que suelto al darme cuenta que las intenciones de celestia no eran lastimarme, además el hecho de que ella tuviera razón no se me paso por alto.

-Lo sé, sería terrible- Un sabor amargo pasa por mi lengua al decir eso, era cierto, no puedo decir en absoluto que se sobre los ponies, sería un caos total.

-Es por eso pequeño humano que será mejor que no le cuentes eso a nadie, ni si quiera a mi hermana, es más, mucho menos a mi hermana, se podría algo….paranoica-

-Entiendo- Poco después de decir esto, celestia siguió estando a mi lado pero ahora sentada mientras que me ponía su ala en el hombro.

-Bueno, con eso terminado supongo que ahora tú quieres preguntarme cosas ¿verdad? – Veo entonces a celestia a mi lado y veo que esta me sonríe con amabilidad, cosa que me relaja, la verdad debo admitir que el solo mirarla es relajante y sentir su ala sobre mi es algo parecido al abrazo de una madre, cosa extraña considerando que ni si quiera es de mi especie, aun así su amabilidad es más que bienvenida para mí.

\- En realidad si, antes me has dicho a mi invitado dorado, también le dijiste a esto, el objeto dorado- Rápidamente mire el boleto que yacía en mi mano.

-También dijiste que esto estaba atado con el destino mismo, es algo difícil de creer, enserio que sí, pero aun ignorando todo eso, una duda más, llama mi atención y esa es, ¿Por qué crear tal cosa?, ¿Por qué crear este boleto?, ¿tú lo creaste no es así?- Al ver a celestia esta me miro con calma y luego de ello esta asintió lentamente.

-Sí, yo lo cree, yo y mi hermana, no es algo que hayamos hecho sin pensar, esto fue una tradición que solía hacerse ya hace algunos años, la razón de esto era algo simple y eso era dar un regalo-

-¿Regalo?-

-sí, un regalo- al ver de nuevo a celestia, esta comienza a mirar hacia el vacío como si estuviera recordando

-Veras hace mucho tiempo un viejo amigo mío, un unicornio muy talentoso llamado starswirl el barbado, hizo un descubrimiento sorprendente, triste y maravilloso a la vez- Celestia tomo una mirada melancólica hacia la nada, la cual me tomo por sorpresa y que también me hizo interesarme en su historia.

-Fue extraño sin lugar a dudas, aún recuerdo a starswirl andando de un lugar a otro como si el mundo se fuera a caer en cualquier comento, jajá- rio levemente celestia más para sí misma que para cualquier otra cosa, luego ella me miro y pareció conectarse más en el tema.

-Bueno, Lo que starswirl descubrió fue un secreto, el secreto de nuestro universo, el cómo funcionaba, de donde había salido y cuál era su centro, esto fue algo que él nunca creyó poder encontrar, así que estaba muy feliz por ello, el encontrar tal cosa, era algo que solo mis padres conocían, no era prohibido para los ponies, sin embargo que un ser mortal lo hubiera encontrado era de admirar-

Poco a poco veo como el cuerno de celestia comienza a brillar y de una imagen comienza a ser proyectada frente a nosotros, en ella, salía lo que parecía un planeta, algo que se parecía a la tierra pero al fijarme bien, no parecía tener continentes como el de mi hogar, deduje entonces que era equestria.

-No todo lo que descubrió starswirl fue para bien, pues después de saber de nuestro universo, de donde salía, se dio cuenta de algo, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, algo que le decía que aún había más, y ese algo más, fue esto-

Poco a poco la imagen del planeta que era proyectada por el cuerno de celestia, comenzó a dividirse en dos haciendo así, dos planetas, los cuales parecías ser exactamente iguales.

-esto mi pequeño, es lo que starswirl descubrió, eso fue que no solo había un universo, de hecho ni dos o tres, no, el descubrió que en realidad nuestro universo no era nada más que una pequeña parte de algo más grande-

Rápidamente vi como aquellos dos planetas se duplicaron haciendo que hubiera 4, después vi como esos 4 se triplicaron y los que se triplicaron se multiplicaron más, y así cuando menos me di cuenta, casi todo a nuestro alrededor, parecía estar hecho de pequeñas esferas las cuales parecían planetas.

-Esto pequeño, es lo que mi viejo amigo descubrió…El multiverso.

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capitulo**


	8. Esperanzas e indignación

**Que si, Que si, que no he actualizado, lo se, no tienen que decírmelo. Pero bueno, mira que estar en la Universidad y estar practicando dibujo no es fácil, ¿saben?, deberían darme mas reviews, asi a lo mejor y actualizo mas rapido :V**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**

* * *

Octava estación: Esperanzas e indignación

-Esto pequeño, es lo que mi viejo amigo descubrió…El multiverso- Veo a mi alrededor, miles de pequeñas y brillantes esferas se mueven por toda la habitación, no demoro en captar la idea que celestia me está intentando mostrar y me quedo impresionado.

-P-pero, quiere decir que todo esto…- Me quedo callado pues el aliento no me da para terminar la frase, sin embargo celestia me entiende.

-No, esto es solo una representación del multiverso, no es el real- Después de decir eso, celestia miro todas las esferas a nuestro alrededor.

-Pero lo entiendes ¿no es así pequeño?- Celestia me miro un tanto seria, aun sin perder la calma ella seguía hablándome, yo entendía perfectamente a que se refería con esas palabras.

-Sí, sé qué es esto de los multiverso, en mi mundo ya se ha pensado en esta teoría varias veces-

-Entonces ya sabias de esto- Celestia pareció relajarse un poco al decir esto último, supongo que le debí haber ahorrado una larga explicación.

-Esto, el boleto dorado, creo que comienzo a entenderlo- Miro el objeto en mi mano fijamente, el hecho de que yo este acá en este mundo, en este momento, es porque más allá que un objeto mágico, esto que yace en mi mano, es un pasaje de ida para ir de un universo a otro. Eso significa que ni siquiera estoy en mi universo, estoy en un lugar tan alejado, que dudo que algún humano haya llegado a un lugar tan remoto.

-Lo que no entiendo es…¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué enviar un pasaje de ida y posiblemente sin retorno a este lugar?- No podía entender las razones del porque celestia hacia esto y eso hacía que me frustrara, dar un regalo así a alguien, no sé si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo, ya que si bien te da un pasaje para ir a un mundo de paz, también puede alejarte de tu mundo de origen y tal vez nunca más ver a tus seres queridos, esto me molesta, ¿con que propósito hicieron este artefacto?

-¿Por qué princesa?, dígamelo- Mi voz se eleva un poco hacia celestia, no sé si por ira o por ignorancia, pero aun así lo hago y no puedo evitarlo, sin embargo al ver su expresión de culpa me arrepiento rápidamente de mi comportamiento.

-Lo siento no debí-

-No, está bien- Celestia me mira, veo sus ojos y noto un peculiar sentimiento de tristeza en ellos, cosa que me sorprende, pues en toda nuestra conversación, celestia no había demostrado más que calma, armonía y generosidad.

-Supongo que es un poco difícil de entender y tal vez para ti, un visitante, un extranjero, sea aún más difícil de entenderlo- La princesa del sol comienza a mirar a su alrededor aquellas pequeñas y brillantes esferas con formas de planetas.

-Veras pequeño, cuando starswirl descubrió el multiverso, no fue extraña su expresión y actitud, el hecho de haber tantos mundos, era algo increíble, no dudo ni demoro en visitar en visitar aquellos lugares, tan siquiera como un visitante, un extranjero, el decidió ir y observar que tantas cosas nuevas e increíbles encontraría, mas no fue de su agrado lo que el encontró- Tomando con suavidad una de las pequeñas esferas, celestia la tomo con su ala y la miro de cerca.

-Si nuestro mundo es grande, el universo también, aún más el multiverso, cosas increíbles y maravillosas pueden ser encontradas allí, sin embargo en la otra cara de la moneda, hay penuria, soledad, caos y desolación, para la suerte de starswirl, esa cara de la moneda, fue la primera que conoció- Los ojos perdidos de celestia me hacían perderme en su historia, así que sin más la seguí escuchando, como un niño escucha un cuento de hadas contado por su madre.

-El multiverso, hay lugares tan familiares, tan parecidos a este mundo, que difícilmente alguien podría darse cuenta que está en otro lugar, aun así, otros mundos, son totalmente distintos. Equestria no es la excepción a esta regla, yo lo sabía pero aun así, deje a starswirl que fuera por su cuenta y lo que encontró fue otra equestria, una equestria que para sus propios ojos parecía más una pesadilla.

-Caos, locura y desarmonía, fue en la primera equestria que el término, un mundo en el que el espíritu del caos era más que un vil bromista, no, en este lugar era un maniaco y un tirano- Al mencionar esto celestia dejo de ver aquella pequeña esfera en su ala y me miro.

-Estoy segura que conoces a discord ¿no es así?, él es un espíritu del caos, mas es un caos sin malicia y es por esta misma que él se pudo reformar, sin embargo, en este mundo ese discord no tenía nada de bondad en su corazón, y sin piedad o escrúpulos el acabo con la vida de la celestia y la luna de ese mundo, que una vez, ellas le intentaron detener- Mis ojos se abrieron enseguida al oír esto último, ¿celestia y luna asesinadas por discord?, ¿qué clase de mala broma era esa?.

-Pero, como es que…-Intente decir algo pero de inmediato celestia continuo.

-Discord puede llegar a tener unos poderes temibles, la celestia y la luna de ese mundo lo subestimaron, subestimaron su malicia y este las castigo con su vida. Sin ellas, esa equestria pereció en caos y aun que muchos héroes intentaron detenerlo, ninguno pudo contra ese espíritu malévolo, incluso el mismo starswirl de esa dimensión fue derrotado por él, no tienes idea de cómo mi starswirl se sintió al saber todo esto- Celestia tomo un respiro y lentamente soltó la esfera.

-Starswirl sabía que esa equestria era una causa perdida, pero al ver a los pobres habitantes sufriendo, su corazón no pudo resistirlo y regreso a este mundo, mas sin embargo, el hecho de ver a los mismos ponies que vio en aquel mundo sufrir ahora estar sonriendo, solo empeoro su situación.-

-Rápidamente decidió a ir a otro mundo, un mundo que no fuera ni este ni el otro, sin embargo, encontró uno aun peor que el primero que visito, un mundo en el que los ponies habían sido rebajados a nada más que rebaños para un rey changeling el cual los esclavizo, esto no estaba lejos de lo anterior, así que nuevamente se alejó a otra dimensión, una en la que una chrysalis daba amor en vez de quitarlo, el ver dos escenarios tan opuestos el uno con el otro una y otra vez, solo lo hizo sentirse perdido, desconcertado y acabado- Celestia se quedó callada en esta última parte, al parecer dando una pequeña pausa para poder continuar, sin embargo yo hable naturalmente, tratando entonces de compadecer al pobre unicornio.

-Ya veo, no es de extrañar, el hecho de ver mal a gente que una vez viste sanos y salvos, debe de ser frustrante y el saber que no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlos….debe ser peor- Al decir esto celestia me miro con una, suave pero melancólica sonrisa.

-Te equivocas pequeño, pues el si los intento ayudar y en más de una ocasión pudo ayudarlos- Decía celestia mientras me miraba

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Dije extrañado mientras miraba a celestia.

-Oh pequeño, starswirl tal vez era muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, era alguien que buscaba justicia, incluso antes que su magia, incluso antes que el poder y el conocimiento, el, lo que más quería era armonía-

-Pero princesa, usted dijo que todo esto lo había dejado aturdido-

-Sí, tal vez al principio, aún recuerdo como me pidió ayuda a mí y a mi hermana para ir a salvar a la equestria que era dominada por ese discord malévolo aunque difícil fue la tarea, al final lo derrotamos- Celestia sonrió al decir esto, sin embargo su mirada expresaba algo más allá que una alegría de victoria.

-No parece muy contenta de esto- Dije de forma preocupada mientras miraba a la princesa cosa que evidentemente ella tuvo encuentra.

-Es cierto pequeño, y no es de extrañar, pues una victoria vacía fue lo único que obtuvimos-

-¿Victoria vacía?-

-Como te lo dije antes, el multiverso es grande, injusto y a veces cruel, pues cuando Starswirl volvió a viajar a otro universo, llego a uno que lo dejo con una desesperanza que lo atacaría hasta el último de sus días- No pude evitar ver a celestia con pesar, pues en su mirada se veía un remarcado sentimiento de tristeza, cosa que me hacía sentir mal, pues el ver a una de las únicas personas/ponies que me ha tratado con amabilidad el verla con esa cara no lo podía soportar.

-P-pero princesa, dígame, ¿que vio?, ¿qué fue lo que lo dejo con desesperanza?, ¿qué fue lo que vio como para ponerla a usted en este estado?- Al darse cuenta de mi preocupación por ella, celestia trato de cambiar rápidamente su estado de ánimo por uno más alegre cosa que no resulto pues sus ojos no me podían mentir, no le dije nada, quería oír que es lo que había visto starswirl, sin importar que fuera, quería saberlo.

-Lo que starswirl vio… Fue a sí mismo, A si mismo derrotado, despedazado y agonizando en el suelo de una equestria, que no era nada más ni nada menos que otra versión de la equestria que nosotros habíamos salvado, una en la que nosotros habíamos perdido- Celestia oculto un poco su mirada hacia otra dirección, sin embargo yo no pude evitar quedar impresionado por lo que había dicho.

-¿Q-que?-

-Como oyes pequeño, el multiverso es enorme y no era de extrañar que en algún universo, estuviera una versión de nosotros en la que siempre perdíamos, perecíamos, así como nosotros fuimos la versión ganadora, obviamente habría una perdedora-

-P-pero- Impotencia, tal vez eso sería lo que siento en este momento, pues al oír esto, el saber que los esfuerzos de aquel unicornio habían sido inútiles, el pensar cómo se habría sentido, era devastador.

Vi a celestia y esta me miro de forma un tanto decaída, si bien no estaba llorando, sí que se le veía algo triste, supuse que, incluso ella, un ser de tantos años, el recordar todo esto, debía ser duro.

-Princesa celestia, ¿por que comparte todo esto conmigo?- No es que no apreciara el que la princesa me contara todo esto, sin embargo, me impresiona el hecho que ella me permita verla con tanta confianza, no es que me queje, pero el verla así de triste, me hace verla vulnerable y eso no es algo que normalmente alguien hace frente a una persona que fue considerada un enemigo de su nación y mucho menos de una persona que no conoces bien.

Supongo que decirle esto fue un tipo de despertador para la princesa, pues vi como al poco tiempo de esto, ella trato de concentrarse más y no ponerse sentimental, cosa que al parecer no le era fácil.

-Debes entender pequeño, que esta historia que te estoy contando fue la que te trajo aquí en primer lugar. Starswirl al presenciar esto, quedo obviamente impactado, sin embargo, antes de que se fuera de ese aterrador mundo, su agonizante versión alterna, que aún seguía con vida. Le hablo antes de perecer en el suelo.- Celestia pareció tomar algo de aire y con lentitud expreso las últimas palabras del viejo unicornio moribundo.

-"Aun puedes salvarlos, tal vez no ha todos, pero sé que puedes salvar al menos a uno de ellos, sálvalos starswirl, salva a los que puedas, no como un héroe, ya que habrá guerras en mundos que no podrás ganar, pero un regalo a un pequeño o pequeña que estén desesperanzados, eso, mi querida versión alterna, si tan solo logras hacer eso, habrás salvado a millones de mundos"- Dijo celestia mientras terminaba en un súbito silencio.

-Después de eso, aquel starswirl murió, y con el yaciendo en el suelo, nuestro starswirl regreso a nuestro mundo, impactado pero meditando aquellas palabras de su otro yo, le había dicho, después de 3 días y 3 noches meditando, él pensó en una manera de hacer realidad la idea que le habían dado, diseño entonces su nueva idea y con la magia de luna y de la mía, pudimos entonces terminar lo que él había empezado, por fin habíamos terminado aquel regalo-

"Un regalo…" Mire el boleto en mi mano y no tuve que pensar mucho para saber que regalo había diseñado starswirl para salvar a los pobres e inocentes que sufrían en distintas dimensiones.

-Lo entiendes ahora, ¿verdad pequeño?, el regalo de starswirl….- Celestia no termino la frase y miro mi mano en la que tenía el boleto.

-Lose, es el boleto dorado- Me quede mirando el boleto mientras pensaba en la historia, al darme cuenta de su valor y de como yo era su portador hizo que apretara mi otro puño con ira.

"Así que starswirl diseño esto para ayudar a la gente que más lo necesitara, gente sin esperanza, gente que no tendría nada más en la vida y yo… ¿Yo lo tengo?, si antes me sentía dudoso de tener este boleto entonces ahora sí que me siento como un egoísta, un egoísta que no es digno de tener una cosa de tal valor, porque entonces, ¿si esto podía salvar a tanta gente de mi mundo, por que elegirme a mí?, esto es una ridiculez, yo quería una aventura es cierto, ¿pero que clase de egoísta he sido para haber terminado aquí?, ¿qué clase de persona se sentiría bien al saber que fue traída aquí en lugar de alguien que en verdad lo necesitaba?" Apreté mis dientes al pensar esto, aun así trate de no de mostrar esto, no quería que celestia se preocupara por una tontería como esta, yo tome la decisión de venir acá, ellas me la dieron, el decirle que no me siento digno de tal privilegio seria tal vez una falta de respeto a ella y a starswirl.

-¿Te sientes bien pequeño?- Celestia me miro con preocupación, yo trate de disimular mi amargura pero simplemente no podía.

-Si…solo que- Por un momento pensé en decirle como me sentía al respecto, pero calle de inmediato, no, no valía la pena decirlo, no valía la pena que celestia se preocupara por mí.

-¿Si?- No debes decirlo, por más que te sientas un asco total, no debes decir nada respecto a esto.

-Nada, estoy bien, mas importante a un… creo entender el valor de este boleto- Dije finalmente mientras miraba nuevamente el objeto.

Un pequeño silencio domino por un momento la habitación, no quise decir nada y siendo sinceros no quería preguntar nada más, con lo que me habían dicho tenía suficiente por el momento.

Celestia al ver mi reacción ante toda su historia guardo silencio, no sabría decir cuál fue su reacción, ya que su expresión de tristeza cambio por su habitual expresión de calma y armonía.

Con delicadeza ella suspiro, su cuerno brillo y vi entonces como todas aquellas esferas que se encontraban en la habitación, poco a poco se desvanecían.

-Si has entendido todo esto pequeño, entonces creo que no tendrás más preguntas ¿no es así?- No demore en darme cuenta que celestia ya se había calmado, tal vez por mi reacción o simplemente por decisión propia, no sabía, pero aun así eso pasaba a segundo plano.

-No, tengo aún muchas preguntas, pero creo que por ahora estoy bien, sin embargo, si quiero saber algo- Dije en un tono un poco serio, pues la ira y la amargura de hace unos minutos aún seguía en mí.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Ahora qué?- Dije de forma dudosa mientras miraba a celestia.

-¿Ahora qué?- Dijo celestia repitiendo mi última pregunta como si no la entendiera.

-Sí, ¿ahora qué?, Ya estoy acá, pero dígame princesa, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?- Dije de forma algo distante mientras miraba al vacío, al decir esto, celestia pareció entender a que me refería.

-Bueno pequeño, supongo que por ahora puedes estar por el palacio, descansa un poco y tómalo con calma, ya mañana será avisada tu llegada a toda equestria, créeme habrán muchos ponies felices de saber esto, probablemente habrá gente que te quiera hacer preguntas como los del estudio de investigación mágica nacional, los cuales se encuentran en canterlot, de hecho una de sus científicas más importantes, la Doctora Nathan, seguramente querrá hacerte unas preguntas, hasta entonces como te dije, descansa.- Celestia se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Entonces es todo por ahora, ¿no la volveré a ver?- Dije de forma dudosa, no es por nada pero igual y hablar con ella es lo único que puedo hacer, los otros ponies, además de la extraña pony mucama, creo que me temen o les apena hablar conmigo, aunque siendo sinceros, tal vez eso sea bueno, no quiero hablar por un rato.

-Claro que me volverás a ver pequeño, pero por ahora yo tengo asuntos que atender, así que nos veremos en la noche a la hora de la cena, dile a uno de los guardias que te guie al salón de comidas privado, hay estaré yo y posiblemente mi hermana, pero si aun así no deseas ir, está bien- Dijo celestia mientras se salía por la puerta de forma lenta.

-Iré, no se preocupe- Le dije a la princesa antes de que saliera de la habitación, esta me miro y luego sonrió un poco, para al finar salir un por completo.

-Por cierto pequeño- Dijo celestia mientras se asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

-Espero puedas decirnos tu nombre a mi hermana y a mi si no es mucha molestia, el solo llamarte "pequeño" creo que no suena del todo bien ¿no es así?- Dijo celestia mirando desde la puerta, no demore mucho en pensar en el tema con respecto a mi nombre, tenía que decirles en algún momento como me llamaba o como me llamarían, pero bueno el caso es que lo haría.

-S-si princesa, yo se lo diré- Dije mientras intentaba sonreír, celestia me devolvió la sonrisa y salió finalmente de la puerta.

"Ahora que lo pienso, todo este tiempo y nunca pregunto mi nombre, valla que tiene prioridades muy extrañas esa princesa"

Me dirigí entonces a la cama de la habitación, no dude mucho y me caí boca abajo, para luego de un rato voltearme y mirar al techo, pensamientos de la conversación venían a mi cabeza, ira y resentimiento conmigo mismo era lo que más destacaba de todo ello, aun así trate de no pensar tanto en eso, la verdad no quería pensar más en el tema en general, con solo pensarlo no me sentía bien pero aun así como todos sabemos, a veces los temas que más queremos evitar, son los que más recorren nuestras cabezas.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cómo debería llamarme?- Dije mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, sin que me diera cuenta, poco a poco me fui quedando dormido, quien sabe, tal vez tanta conversación, me dejo exhausto.

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Si capitulo corto, eso también lo se, pero bueno, quería hacer esto un poco mas suave que el anterior que puse mucha cosa.**

**Bueno ya saben, mas reviews, actualizo mas rápido, anda que solo quiero saber que piensan del capi.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**


	9. Ni más ni menos, Mi nombre es…

**Bueno como prometí, mas reviews, mas rapido publico (pero si demoraste como 3 pinchis semanas, no mames) se que no fue taaan rápido como dije pero bueno, es mejor que esperar dos meses XD, sin mas dejo aca el capitulo, RECUERDEN LOS REVIEWS, PAPA ANONIMOL SE ALIMENTA DE ELLOS.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**

**.**

**.**

** watch?v=_eqVlxjbUpY (****Canción que use para escribir el cap, no es obligatorio oírla pero puede ayudar a meterse mas en la trama general del capitulo, la pueden encontrar en youtube como "Inuyasha's Lullaby (Full)" )**

* * *

Novena estación: Ni más ni menos, Mi nombre es….

Me despierto poco a poco, es curioso en verdad, esa sensación que tienes cuando estas apunto de despertarte, es como estar entre el sueño y la realidad, algo como si esos dos mundos se volvieran uno por un segundo, algo fascinante debo decir.

-Q-que horas son- Digo mientras termino de despertar, miro a mi alrededor y luego veo a mi muñeca, aquel reloj que traje antes de irme a este mundo aún seguía conmigo.

-¿1:30?- Digo aun con sueño, mi boca no se ha terminado de despertar.

-Valla, sí que dormir- Me giro hacia un lago y termino en la orilla de la cama, me siento en esta y luego pienso un poco en lo que paso antes de dormirme.

-Starswirl, el boleto- Busco en mi bolsillo y veo que ahí está el boleto dorado, lo saco y lo observo detenidamente, mirando sus palabras y viendo que estas están en español.

-¿Por qué me elegiste?, yo no te pedí nada como esto, estoy agradecido pero…- Paro al momento de decir esto y como si fuera costumbre guio mi mano hacia mi cuello donde está mi collar hueso de jabalí.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará mi madre?, mi hermano, ¿estarán bien?- Trato de calmarme pues me doy cuenta que me estoy poniendo nostálgico y eso no es exactamente bueno.

-Cálmate compañero, tu decidiste venir acá a última instancia, así que no es momento para arrepentirse, ya renuncie a mi mundo, a mi familia, a aquella monotonía y frialdad que no me abandonaban, incluso, he renunciado a mi propio nombre- Digo esto último de forma lenta y pausada como si aún mi propio cuerpo no lo aceptara.

-Mi nombre- Pienso en esto nuevamente, ¿enserio quiero renunciar a mi nombre?, creo que eso es de lo poco que me vincula con mi mundo, pero si corto eso, entonces me desharé totalmente de mi identidad, ya no seré mas el humano que nació en la tierra con dicho nombre, si no ahora seré una persona nueva.

-Nunca pensé que algo como un nombre fuera tan complicado, ¿Cómo hacían siempre en aquellas historias para deshacerse tan fácil de ellos?, los protagonistas de ahí parecía casi como si no les gustara, como si no les gustara su identidad y las negaran, ¿acaso yo estoy negando la mía en este momento?, ¿estoy negando mi identidad?- No seré ya aquel chico del planeta tierra entonces, iniciare desde cero.

-Pero si inicio de cero entonces como debo empezar, este nuevo nombre, esta nueva identidad, debe tener un poco de sentido- Pienso en mi vida entonces, ¿Qué hay en mi vida que me identifique?, toda mi vida he estado en un punto neutral, no he sobresalido en nada, nunca he sido pobre ni increíblemente rico, no soy una persona bondadosa, pero tampoco me considero una mala persona. Donde quiera que mire, parece que no destacara en nada, que no hubiera nada en mí, como si solo fuera un cero.

De hecho ahora que lo pienso, he iniciado nuevamente acá, si bien en mi pasado no fui mucho, ahora mismo estoy borrando un poco de ese pasado, incluso mi antigua identidad, si es así, no solo mi vida en mi viejo mundo allá sido un cero, sino que ahora en este momento, estoy iniciando como tal.

-Un cero…- Pienso un poco en esto último mientras me quedo callado.

-Si siempre he sido un cero, ¿cómo podría representarme en este momento?- Digo un poco frustrado al decir esto último, el no saber cómo identificarme a mí mismo es molesto.

De poder haber seguido pensando, así lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo un pequeño golpe en la puerta detiene mi pensar.

"¿Quién será?" Pienso extrañado mientras miro la puerta, celestia dijo que estaría ocupada, así que dudo que sea ella, ¿tal vez aquella pony mucama?, Happy fate era su nombre si no mal recuerdo.

-Esperen un momento por favor- Al decir esto me levanto, me dirijo hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla me detengo, si no es ninguna de esas dos, entonces es alguien nuevo.

Esto me dispara un poco la adrenalina, el conocer alguien nuevo, es algo que me emociona, pero supongo que es más por el hecho de ser alguno de estos seres extraños de caricatura, aun si no lo conozco o la conozco, el hecho de ver a uno de estos seres, seria por lejos algo parecido a hablar con una celebridad.

"Calma, ya lo hiciste con la mucama y celestia, ósea CELESTIA, cálmate un poco" con este pensamiento abro la puerta para recibir a mi nuevo visitante.

-¿Si?- digo de manera algo apresurada mientras miro al frente, agacho un poco mi cabeza recordando que estoy en un mundo de creaturas pequeñas. Lo que mis ojos ven frente a ellos es a una pony de pelaje amarillo tipo crema con una melena naranja y ojos verdes, no demoro en darme cuenta que es una unicornio, fácil saberlo con su protuberancia en la cabeza, además de esto, veo que tiene puesto una traje de sirvienta, parecido al de Happy fate.

-Así que él es el invitado dorado…- Dice la unicornio de forma suave como si se le fuera un poco el aliento, inmediatamente se sacude la cabeza y se reincorpora.

-Quiero decir, Disculpe señor, pero ya son las dos de la tarde, celestia nos informó que le preparáramos el almuerzo, aunque aún no sabemos cómo es su ciclo alimentación, si aún no tiene hambre entonces no hay necesidad de que venga- Eso dice la unicornio mientras me mira un poco más calmada con una sonrisa.

-¿Almuerzo?- Al mencionar esto, me doy cuenta entonces de mi vacío estómago, tengo un hambre inmensa a decir verdad, tal vez por eso he dormido tanto, a falta de alimentos, el cuerpo ahorra energía durmiendo, eso me trae otra duda, no sé cuántos días dure inconsciente desde mi llegada, así que ni se si abre comido algo o me habrán dado algo.

-Bueno de hecho ahora que lo mencionas- Dije de forma algo apenada mientras miraba a la pony, esta al ver esto rio un poco.

-Está bien, entonces sígame señor- Con esto la pony dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, al ver que no la seguía esta me miro y con su pesuña me indico seguirla.

-Rápido- Dijo de forma calmada mientras me miraba, yo al instante Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia ella, no sin antes darme cuenta que a cada lado la entrada a mi habitación se encontraban unos soldados, no sé si para protegerme o para vigilarme.

Fue entonces que sigo a la unicornio de color crema, que de hecho me doy cuenta mientras la miro que su color es más amarillezco que el color de Happy fate. Al pensar en dicha pony me entra una duda.

-Emm disculpe señorita pero, ¿no era Happy fate la pony encargada para mí?- Rápidamente veo como un ligero tic se le forma a la unicornio mientras camina, parece que el mencionar a la otra pony pareció haberla molestado o algo por el estilo.

-¿E-eh? ¿Happy fate?, o si es cierto, ella le salió un trabajo de última hora, es por eso que vine en su lugar- Fue lo que dijo la extraña unicornio mientras caminaba.

-¿Oooh? Emm está bien, pero y usted señorita, ¿cómo se llama?- Un tanto de curiosidad no le hace daño a nadie dicen por ahí, tal vez no debería entrometerme, pero bueno, tengo que romper el hielo mientras que esta pony me dirige a quien sabe dónde a comer, que ahora que lo pienso, este castillo parece enorme, el solo ver sus pasillos tan amplios lo demuestra.

-Oh bueno yo me llamo Midnight, Midnight belle, Pero muchos me dicen solo Midnight ¿y usted señor?- Dijo de forma tranquila la unicornio amarilla, lo cual para mí no fue de mucho agrado considerando mi problema con el dichoso nombre.

-Bueno yo Emm- Dije de forma dudosa mientras veía a la unicornio que esperaba mi respuesta, yo por otro lado no sabía mucho que responder.

-Bueno sobre mi nombre veras- Midnight parecía extrañada al ver que demoraba con la respuesta, sin embargo gracias al destino, que pocas veces me ha ayudado, Midnight pierde mi atención al ver que ya llegábamos a nuestro destino.

-Oh disculpe señor, pero ya llegamos- Dijo la pony mientras me mostraba extendiendo su pesuña, un lugar sin techo, algo parecido a un patio o un jardín, el cual estaba lleno de flores de distintos colores, unas más grandes que otras y un gran árbol que parecía de cerezos y cerca de este una pequeña mesa blanca.

-Wow, lindo lugar- Tal vez fue por el lugar o por lo sorprendido que quede, pero el caso es que cuando menos me di cuenta vi una lanza cerca de mí, no es que me estuviera apuntando de frente, solo estaba a mi altura, mire de donde venía y vi que era de otro soldado que estaba observándome entrar, un poco sorprendido por esto, pero no pareció demostrar esto, veo a mi otro lado y encuentro a otro soldado blanco de dorada armadura.

"Así que no nos van a dejar a solas, bueno es normal, supongo" Pienso de forma calmada mientras miraba a ambos guardias que no me devolvían la mirada, se quedaban quietos, como rocas.

-Si es un lindo lugar, este patio es especial y normalmente solo las princesas comen en este sitio, pero este caso es igual de especial pues usted es el invitado dorado y debido a bueno mmm las complicaciones que ha tenido en su llegada, celestia decidió dejarlo comer en un lugar tranquilo donde nadie pueda molestarlo- Poco después de decir esto, la pony se adelanta nuevamente hacia la pequeña mesa del jardín, yo por otro lado miro a los guardia detrás de mí.

"Complicaciones, claro, mis pantalones complicaciones, todo es culpa de estos caballos simétricos" Pensé de forma algo moleta mientras miraba a los guardias.

"y de ese tal Comandante o capitán lance, como se llame, tiene algo en mi contra" Obviamente aún recuerdo la cara de aquel unicornio azul, sus ojos llenos de ira y arrogancia que me miraban desde lo alto eran difíciles de olvidar, el por qué parecía tener algo en mi contra no lo sé, pero si se algo, celestia me salvo de ese caballo loco, eso sí.

-¿Señor?- Oí entonces que la pony mucama me llamaba e inmediatamente fui hacia ella.

Ella me llevo a la mesa, me di cuenta entonces que la silla que la acompañaba parecía de un estilo diferente, sin embargo era perfecta para mí y mi tamaño, supongo que al no haber seres como yo en este mundo, pocas sillas han de usar, y esta debieron traerla especialmente para mí.

-Por favor, siéntese- Dijo la pony mientras sacaba suavemente la silla con su magia para que yo pudiera sentarme, poco después de esto, ella se sentó en el césped del jardín, no demore en darme cuenta que parecía un tanto nerviosa aquella pony, a veces sus ojos parecía ir a otra parte o giraba su cabeza sutilmente, ¿qué pasaba con ella?

-Emm ¿Midnight?- Pregunte a la pony y esta inmediatamente me prestó atención.

-¿Si?-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Al decir esto Midnight sacudió nuevamente su cabeza.

-Oh sí, es solo que estoy algo… Emm impresionada, si, impresionada- Diciendo esto Midnight me sonrió de forma nerviosa, cosa que fue fácil de percibir, pues su cara pareció sudar un poco.

-¿Impresionada?- Mire detenidamente a la pony y esta me sonrió nuevamente, estaba ocultando algo, eso era obvio.

-Sí, es que ya sabe, usted es el invitado dorado y estar frente a usted es muy impresionante, pero mejor no hablemos de eso, dígame señor, ¿qué quiere comer?- Mi atención a sus pobres intentos de mentiras fueron desviados por un segundo, el tema de la comida era algo que me traía en duda desde el momento que Salí de la habitación, ya que básicamente mi dieta está basada entre carnes, vegetales y una que otra fruta, no es que coma mucha carne pero sé que si no como de manera balanceada por un tiempo entonces podría afectar mi salud.

-Si sobre eso, bueno veras…- Por un momento iba a explicar sobre mi dieta a aquella pony sin embargo un grito desde la entrada del jardín llamo la atención tanto de la mucama como de la mía.

-¡MIDNIGHT!- Mire al causante o en esta caso a la causante de aquel grito, me impresione un poco al darme cuenta que la persona o mejor dicho pony que hablo era Happy fate.

-Rayos- Fue lo que alcance a oír débilmente de la pony a mi lado, eso llamo mi atención.

-Oh pero si es mi amiga Happy fate, dime resolviste tu problema de hace un rato- La pony a mi lado cambio de actitud a una más alegre y apresurada mientras sonreía de manera algo forzada, rápidamente se acercó a Happy fate y la tomo de los hombros, alejándola poco a poco hacia la salida.

-Pero querida debes de estar muy exhausta aun verdad, será mejor que descanses un poco y- La unicornio no alcanzo a terminar sus palabras pues su compañera se detuvo.

-Midnight, ya deja de molestarme, sé que me mentiste, la jefa no me ordeno atender a los ponies que vinieron de Manehattan, ese era tu trabajo- Al parecer la pony de tierra no parecía muy feliz con la unicornio y esto se notaba a lenguas, yo por otra parte me impresionaba no solo de esta escena frente a mí, sino que los guardias de la entrada no parecían hacer nada al respecto.

"claro pero uno se mueve un poco y ya te intentan llevar a prisión, Hagan algo guardias de pacotilla" Pensé un poco frustrado al ver que estos no hacían nada.

-Además sabes que la misma princesa celestia me encargo el cuidado al invitado dorado- Al decir esto Happy fate me miro y luego de esto me saludo moviendo su pata de lado a lado.

-Por cierto, Hola señor invitado, espero que mi amiga no lo haya molestado, no se preocupe su mucama personal Happy fate estará con usted en un minuto- Dijo de forma alegre mientras me miraba para luego regresar a su pleito con la otra pony.

-De esta no sales bien parada Midnight- Fue lo que alcance a oír de Happy fate mientras miraba a la unicornio, después de decir esto Happy fate se dirigió hacia mi lugar, sin embargo fue detenida por una aura naranja, proveniente de la unicornio que había dejado atrás.

-Nada de eso Happy, además el invitado dorado prefiere mi compañía que la tuya- Diciendo esto último, la unicornio pareció moverla con su magia y la dejo detrás de ella, luego fue hacia mi dirección.

-¿No es así señor?- Dijo la pony unicornio mientras me miraba de una manera un tanto Emm, bueno no lo sé, solo me comenzó a mirar de manera extraña, creo que seduciéndome o algo así, como supongo debe hacer rarity, pero creo que eso no funciona conmigo.

-Emm bueno- Por un momento iba a decir algo pero cuando menos me di cuenta Midnight fue sacada de mi vista por Happy fate, la cual me miro.

-Tonterías, el prefiere mi súper duper compañía, después de todo me escogieron a mí por eso, soy la pony que entiende más a los demás, tu no entiendes eso, por eso el me prefiere a mí, ¿verdad?- Happy fate me miro al decir esto último, yo por otra parte no sabía cómo reaccionar a la situación.

-Bueno, yo, la verd- Nuevamente fui interrumpido, pero esta vez por la unicornio de melena naranja, la cual trataba de apartarme a Happy fate de mi vista.

-No lo presiones, eso es trampa, el me preferiría a mí-

"Pero si ni siquiera las conozco bien" Pensé en mis adentros mientras miraba a aquellas dos ponies pelearse.

-Nada de eso, me preferirá a mí- Dijo Happy fate mientras se acercaba al unicornio y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Dije que a mí- Fue lo que replico la unicornio mientras se miraban fijamente.

Y como podrán adivinar aquellas ponies comenzaron a decirse una y otra vez "a mí" hasta que perdí la cuenta, increíblemente algo dentro de mí me causo un poco de gracia, no me reí pues no quería detenerlas.

"Esto parece enserio una escena típica de una caricatura" Fue lo que pensé, reí en mi interior mientras las miraba.

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!- Una nueva voz proveniente de la entrada al jardín fue lo que detuvo todo, los tres observamos quien era la pony que había hablado.

Aquella que había hablado, era una pony de tierra de pelaje azul cian, tenía una melena gris y debo admitir que estaba un poco pasada de peso, no demore tampoco en darme cuenta que esta parecía ser de una edad mayor, pues se le veían señales de arrugas en su cara, además aquellos ojos que poseía, los cuales eran grises mostraban una ya avanzada edad en ellos, aun con todo esto, aquella pony vestía de forma similar a mis dos acompañantes, solo que con sutiles diferencias en su traje de mucama.

-Jefa- Dijeron las dos mucamas al tiempo, mirando entonces con sorpresa a la yegua que estaba frente a ellas.

-Me parece increíble ustedes dos, ¿Cómo se atreven a comportarse de esa manera frente al invitado dorado?, deberían estar avergonzadas- Dijo de forma dura y seca, con una voz cansada pero firme, aquella pony, las miro de forma severa y de inmediato me miro a mí, sin embargo su mirada cambio en el último momento.

-Invitado, por favor discúlpelas, son unas niñas insolentes, principiantes- Fue lo que dijo aquella pony azul mientras agachaba su cabeza frente a mí.

-Y ustedes jovencitas, su madre estaría muy decepcionada- Dijo de manera severa nuevamente mientras las miraba, luego me volvió a mirar.

"Así que son hermanas" es lo que pienso de forma rápida mientras la pony mayor me observa.

-No se preocupe señor ellas tendrán su debido castigo-

-¿Q-que?, nono espere, ellas no hicieron nada malo- Dije de forma rápida tratando de detener a aquella pony.

-Por favor señor, no tiene que ser indulgente con ellas- La pony miro nuevamente a las ponies las cuales la miraban con algo de miedo, sus orejas bajas lo demostraban.

-No lo estoy siendo, enserio, perdónelas, todo debió de ser un mal entendido-Terminando de decir esto vi como Happy fate quiso tomar la palabra, inmediatamente me calle para que pudiera hablar.

-Es cierto jefa, todo fue un mal entendido, vera yo de torpe confundí una orden suya y bueno, termine yendo a otro lugar, con los ponies de manehattan, pero aun así Midnight me reemplazo para no dejar al invitado solo- Al decir esto la unicornio a su lado pareció un poco extrañada, sin embargo pareció seguir la corriente y no dijo nada.

-¿Eso es cierto Midnight belle?- La pony azul pregunto con firmeza y algo de duda mientras miraba a la pony unicornio.

-Emm si señorita, yo oí que Happy se fue a otro lugar y no con el invitado dorado, así que vine para que el no estuviera solo-

Después de decir esto, ambas ponies sonrieron de forma nerviosa a su jefa, esta se quedó mirándolas de formas sospechosas por un rato hasta que finalmente dio un leve suspiro.

-Les creeré por esta vez niñas, no tengo tiempo para esto, dejaron solos a los ponies de manehattan, eso es un problema, yo iré en lugar de alguna de ustedes dos, mientras tanto decídanse quien será su acompañante por el resto del día- Después de decir esto la pony de pelaje azul me miro y dio una leve reverencia, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-y digo solo por hoy, sabes bien Midnight belle que Happy fate fue encargada para la ayuda de nuestro invitado, no quiero más intercambios y Happy fate, si te veo otra vez fuera de tu puesto, no seré misericordiosa- Finalizando esto la pony de pelaje azul y de melena grisácea se fue del jardín dejándonos a nosotros tres solos.

No paso mucho tiempo después para que ambas ponies se miraran y después de un momento comenzaran a reírse.

-jajaja, esta vez sí que estuvo cerca- Fue lo que dijo Happy fate mientras reía, por otro lado Midnight belle reía con cierta calma.

-Lo siento hermana, no fue mi intención meterte en problemas- Fue lo que dijo la unicornio de pelaje amarillo mientras miraba a su hermana la cual seguía riendo.

-jaja bueno no hay problema pero- Al finalizar de decir esto, ella tomo un aire más tranquilo.

-Si vuelves a hacer esto no seré buena contigo- Fue lo último que dijo la pony de melena café con cierto aire de seriedad.

-Si es mucha molestia, ¿podría preguntar qué está pasando?- Dije de forma confusa mientras miraba ambas ponies, las cuales me sonrieron al instante y de forma simétrica contestaron.

-Con todo gusto-

Happy fate y Midnight belle me comenzaron a contar el porqué del intercambio y como es que habían terminado en esta situación, al parecer, Midnight le mintió a Happy fate sobre un trabajo para así poder ella verme a mí, por alguna razón, esta última quería verme, al parecer con el plan de que si yo le agradaba a ella, tal vez podría ser entonces mi pony acompañante en lo que mi estadía en el castillo durara, eso me llamo la atención y le pregunte el porqué de esto y dijo que el hecho de haber sido acompañante del "invitado dorado" sería algo bueno para su carrera como mucama, que por si lo preguntan, al parecer este si era un trabajo serio para ella.

Por otra parte pude enterarme que estas dos sí que eran hermanas, siendo Happy fate la mayor, esto explicaría el porqué de su parecido color en pelaje, o bueno solo digo, ya vez que Applebloom es hermana de Applejack y sus colores son distintos, así que bueno nunca se sabe.

-Así que básicamente querías ser mi acompañante para mejorar tu carrera pero ¿por qué engañaste entonces a Happy fate, no hubiera sido más simple pedírselo como un favor?- Dije de forma curiosa mientras miraba a la unicornio, está por otro lado solo miro de forma cansada a su hermana.

-Bueno lo habría hecho pero…- Mientras miraba a su hermana esta me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Dudo que Happy me hubiera dejado-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunte de forma dudosa, por otra parte Happy fate pareció sonreír aún más.

-No me culpes hermana, no es mi culpa que este súper emocionada por haber sido elegida para ser la acompañante del invitado dorado, tampoco es mi culpa que soñara con este día desde que era una potrilla, quiero decir, cuando eres una potrilla tienes grandes sueños, y bueno el mío se está cumpliendo, ¿que eso no es genial?, bueno es genial que se cumpla este deseo, ahora solo me falta cumplir unos cuantos más, como poder nadar un día en una piscina de chocolate, ya sabes, ya estuve en lluvia de chocolate cuando discord estuvo en canterlot, pero ¿te imaginas una piscina de chocolate?, eso sería súper mega sensacional, además de que- Por un momento pensé que mi cerebro se iba a estallar, sin embargo la ayuda vino en camino y fue Midnight la que callo esta vez a la muy emocionada Happy fate, tapándole la boca con su casco.

-¿sabes?, a veces me pregunto si tienes un botón de apagado cuando te pones así- Midnight soltó la boca de Happy fate y esta solo pudo sonreír de forma vergonzosa mientras se sonrojaba.

-je je je, lo siento- Es lo que decía una ya calmada Happy fate mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Pero bueno, lo que mi hermana quiso decir es que estaba muy emocionada con tu llegada, el hecho de que celestia la allá escogido para que fuera tu pony acompañante fue algo que la entusiasmo mucho, ya sabía que si le pedía que me dejara ser tu acompañante ella no me dejaría, ¿no es así? –

-Exactamente, mi querida hermana- Decía con una alegre sonrisa la pony de tierra mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Je, ¿tan importante soy?- Dije de forma calmada mientras me acomodaba mejor en la silla blanca.

-Bueno, claro que lo eres, eres el invitado dorado ¿no?, eres un ser que ha pasado por mucho, alguien que entre miles fue escogido por algo muy especial, tal vez no solo para ayudarte a ti mismo, si no tal vez a alguno de nosotros, el solo saber de tu presencia indican cosas buenas- Oigo las palabras que me dice Midnight y sin darme cuenta mis pensamientos se pierden poco a poco en aquellas palabras.

"¿Un ser que ha pasado por mucho?, ¿Alguien que entre miles fue escogido?" Rápidamente comienzo a sentirme mal conmigo mismo, el ver el como para ellos parecía tan especial el que yo este acá, otra vez, OTRA MALDITA VEZ, demonios, todo esto me está haciendo sentir desagradable.

"Tal vez no debí tomar entonces aquel boleto" ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué me afecta tanto esto?, si alguien me oyera en este momento, pensaría que soy una persona negativa, alguien que le ve a cualquier cosa que le pase, el lado malo, pero no es así, no estoy olvidando el cómo me sentí en aquella prisión, no he olvidado la emoción que sentí en aquel momento, es más, no he olvidado la alegría que sentí la primera vez que vi a Happy fate a los ojos cuando desperté. Sin embargo todo esto, me sigue sobre pasando, es como si mi alegría fuera alguna especie de pecado para mí.

Frio, comienzo a sentir otra vez aquel frio, no sé por qué, estoy seguro que estoy a plena luz del día, en un buen lugar, pero aun así el frio me invade, no es la primera vez, me paso antes también, cuando pienso en todo esto del boleto, un frio me comienza a invadir poco a poco.

-¿Señor invitado?- Mis pensamientos nuevamente se alejan, el frio que siento se pierde en un instante mientras vuelvo a la realidad, veo a mi lado y me doy cuenta que las ponies que me acompañan, tienen una cara de preocupación, es fácil notarlo en especial por Happy fate.

-¿S-se encuentra bien?- Es lo que oigo decir a Happy fate mientras me mira, su hermana no parece estar muy alejada de esto, creo que debí haberlas preocupado, no sé cómo debo de tener la cara como para que estas dos se preocupen, pero apuesto a que no es una muy amable.

-Lo siento - Es lo que digo de forma un tanto calmada mientras suspiro, miro ligeramente al suelo, por alguna razón no las quiero ver directamente.

-Supongo que se han estado preguntando como me llamo ¿no?- Hablo de forma calmada y con una voz apagada.

-B-bueno, si- Oigo la respuesta de Midnight, parece algo nerviosa por mi actitud, quisiera verla pero, no, no las veas a los ojos, no lo hagas.

-¿Saben? , es curioso, jamás me lo había preguntado pero, ¿saben ustedes qué es un nombre?- Sonrió de forma poco alegre, espero entonces la respuesta de aquellas ponies.

-¿Un nombre?- Veo a ambas ponies y estas parecen confundidas por mi repentina pregunta, sin embargo pasa un tiempo y Happy fate alza su pesuña agitadamente.

-Yo, yo, yo, un nombre es lo que te da tu madre o tu padre, ¿verdad?- Happy fate sonrió mientras decía esto, veo a Midnight belle y esta pareció girar sus ojos a otra parte, como si ignorara a la pony a su lado.

-jaja, bueno, supongo que si- Rio al oír la animada respuesta de la pony, sin embargo la alegría me dura poco y miro a ambas ponies de forma más seria.

-Me refiero un poco a, el porqué de un nombre, ¿solo lo usamos para distinguirnos de los demás o acaso tiene un valor más importante?, suelo pensar que más que una etiqueta, es lo que te representa, lo que fuiste y lo que eres…¿entienden a lo que me refiero?- Miro nuevamente a las ponies, me doy cuenta que Midnight belle no sabe contestar a la pregunta, lo digo porque ladeaba la cabeza manera dudosa, por otro lado, miro a Happy fate y esta parece haber cambiado de actitud, antes parecía un pony muy alegre, ahora, parecía que se perdiera en aquella pregunta, como si de verdad lo intentara.

-Lo siento, pregunte algo extraño, no tienen que respond- Trato de parar el tema pero Happy fate me toma la palabra.

-hmm bueno, un nombre puede ser muchas cosas señor, y bueno, ahora que lo dice nunca me había puesto a pensar en esto pero, si soy sincera, lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es que un nombre es algo que se nos da cuando venimos al mundo, es la primera cosa que llegamos a tener, antes que riquezas, antes que trabajos o incluso antes que nuestro primer juguete, lo que primero tenemos, lo que podemos decir que es algo nuestro, es nuestro nombre, es ese algo que nos dan al llegar al mundo, algo que nos ata a él, a nuestra familia, sin él, supongo que no seriamos nada, seriamos como un cero- La voz de Happy fate se apaga, por otra parte, mi cerebro aun no reacciona a lo que había dicho aquella pony, era una extraña sensación, era como si estuviera teniendo alguna especie de epifanía.

-Oh eso creo yo jejeje- Veo a la pony sonreír de manera penosa, por otro lado Midnight Belle solo me mira.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?-

"¿Un cero?" Mi mente se nubla, la visión se me pierde, poco a poco la voces de aquellas ponies se alejan hacia la inexistencia.

Un cero, otra vez es a la conclusión que encuentro, supongo que lo que dice Happy fate tiene razón, sin un nombre, no eres nada, eres un cero.

Sin embargo, no es solo esto, pienso en mi vida, veo nuevamente atrás y veo en retrospectiva lo que he vivido, no veo pobreza, no veo riqueza, no veo mal, no veo bien, no veo nada, simplemente me veo a mi mismo una y otra vez en un punto medio, como si no destacara nada, veo entonces que otra vez el cero aparece en mi vida.

Tal vez sea paranoia, tal vez una coincidencia, pero simplemente cuando recuerdo y cuando pienso en mi situación actual, veo que una cosa coincide, y eso es, el cero.

Si un nombre es lo primero que te dan al llegar al mundo, lo que te conecta con este, entonces al momento de dejar mi nombre, perderé toda atadura con mi viejo mundo, seré un cero absoluto.

No es que me extrañe la idea, ya he llegado hasta acá y si es así es porque decidí vivir esta aventura, dejando mi mundo atrás y supongo que eso incluye mi nombre.

"Has perdido toda conexión con tu mundo, has cortado todos los cables, todos excepto uno" Aquellas palabras recorren mi mente. Aquella atadura, mi nombre, si de verdad quiero vivir esta aventura, si de verdad quiero comenzar desde cero, entonces, debo cortar esta última atadura.

-¡SEÑOR!-

Un repentino golpe sonoro me despierta de mi mar de pensamientos, lo siguiente que se, es que pierdo un poco el equilibrio, demoro un poco en reaccionar, mis ojos se aclaran y veo que hay un cielo azul frente a mí.

-Eh, ¿Qué?- Me doy cuenta entonces que estoy en el suelo del jardín, mirando boca arriba al cielo.

-¡Happy Fate, ¿que estás haciendo?!- Fijo rápidamente mi mirada hacia el sonido que he oído, me extraño ante la escena que se encuentra frente a mí, la verdad, no pensé que en una situación como esa.

Veo a una Happy fate siendo estrangulada por la pony Unicornio Midnight belle.

-¡Como te atreves a tirar al invitado dorado al suelo, ¿ESTAS LOCA?!-

-P-pero hermana, es que tú lo viste, no respondía, pensé que le había dado un ataque y- Happy fate intenta hablar pero tal parece que los cascos de su hermana rodeando su cuello no la dejan hacerlo.

-H-hermana, me estas asfixiando-

Me intento levantar, pero al final decido quedarme sentado en el césped, al mirar un rato el comportamiento de estas dos ponies, algo en mi comienza a crecer, una sensación de gracia.

-ja ja ja ja- Rio un poco fuerte mientras miro a las ponies, al instante Midnight belle me mira y suelta a su hermana, como si nada hubiera pasado, se dirige a mí.

-S-señor, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿tiene algún daño?, por favor perdóneme, no pude detener a la tonta de mi hermana, ella vio que usted no respondía y no sé por qué pero inmediatamente lo empujo de la silla tirándolo al suelo, por favor, no se enoje, yo misma le daré un severo castigo- Oigo a Midnight, esta parece muy nerviosa, esto me causa algo de gracia. Me levanto del suelo y me pongo de pie, miro a la pony que está debajo de mí y le sonrió.

-jaja, no tienes que hacer eso, es más creo que tu hermana fue mi despertador- Rio un poco mientras veo a Midnight belle, observo entonces a Happy fate y está recién se está recuperando de lo que le había hecho su hermana.

-¿D-despertador?, ¿estaba dormido?-

-Bueno no exactamente- Me dirijo entonces hacia la pony de melena café que estaba tirada en el césped y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Si soy sincero, a veces tengo la mala costumbre de quedarme pensando demasiado, no es que sea apropósito, simplemente mi mente se va a otra parte, es como si se desprendiera de mi cuerpo por voluntad propia, creo que lo que hizo Happy fate fue lo mejor para sacarme de ese estado- Veo a Happy fate mientras se levanta con mi ayuda, al parecer ya se encuentra bien, me pregunto si se abra pasado de mano (o de casco) su hermana.

-Gracias - Le sonrió a aquella pony la cual aún no parece enterarse bien de lo que ha pasado, sin embargo esta solo asiente la cabeza como respuesta a mi gratitud.

-V-valla ¿y eso le pasa a todos los de tu especie?- Volteo a ver a Midnight la cual parece preocupada o extrañada por mi mal habito.

-jaja, supongo que solo a los idiotas- Al responderle esto, Midnight pareció extrañarse con la respuesta pero aun así no dijo nada.

"A decir verdad, recuerdo que en más de una ocasión mis amigos me daban un buen golpe a la cabeza cuando pasaba este tipo de cosas, incluso mi hermano parecía preocupado por ello"

Después de ayudar a levantar a la pony, me dirijo y levanto la silla la cual se había caído al suelo debido al empujón de hace un momento, al terminar de levantarla me siento en ella y luego miro a las ponies.

-Happy fate, lo que dijiste, me hizo reflexionar, diría que bastante- Tomo una pausa y luego tomo un poco de aire, tengo algunas dudas sobre decir o no lo que pienso del tema con estas ponies pues aun que parecen agradables, no las conozco del todo ni ellas a mí, sin embargo mis dudas desaparecen, ellas no parecen ser malas personas, así que decirles esto no creo que lo tomen mal.

-Toda mi vida, o por lo menos, la mayoría de ella, me he comportado como alguien normal, no soy alguien de poca paciencia, no busco pleitos, sin embargo tampoco me he creído un santo y eso es porque sé que no lo soy, soy solo un tipo más del montón, como otros tantos que ha habido en mi mundo, no he tenido grandes sueños, ni grandes metas, si me lo preguntaran, diría que he vivido por vivir, pero la verdad no siempre fue así, de niño era todo un soñador, con aires de aventura, ahora estoy viviendo una, o eso quiero pensar, ahora que estoy acá, y parece un nuevo comienzo para mí, nada de lo que allá hecho en mi mundo importara, ni mi pasado, ni nada parecido, aunque la verdad, nunca he hecho mucho, supongo que en parte por eso fue fácil dejar mi mundo, porque no había dejado una marca en ningún lugar- Me detengo mientras digo esto, veo a las ponies y pienso un poco en sus reacciones al oír mi historia, Midnight belle parece extrañada por como cuento todo, es más parece como si no lo entendiera, como si fuera ajeno a ella, por otro lado Happy fate, tenía una cara de seriedad y algo que podría entender como… tristeza.

"No me mires así, mi historia no es triste en absoluto, no tengo derecho a tener su lastima, porque simplemente no hay nada en mi como para tener un sentimiento como ese"

-Ahora estoy aquí, hablando con ustedes, supongo que estarán extrañadas de mi comportamiento y tal vez lo sea, no me conocen y aun así yo les cuento algo de mí, parece un tanto ridículo y hasta lamentable de mi parte, aun así, quiero hablarlo con alguien, quiero que alguien más sepa y este de testigo de este momento- No digo nada más y me levanto de la silla con fuerza miro entonces con determinación a las ponies frente a mí.

-Estoy en un mundo nuevo, he comenzado desde cero, sin embargo no quiero negar lo que represente toda mi vida. He dejado mi mundo como prueba de mi desapego a él, ya no quiero atarme más con el viejo mundo y es por eso que olvidare el nombre que me fue dado en este, un nombre al que no responderé nunca más, porque ahora estoy acá como alguien nuevo y ese antiguo nombre no tiene cabida aquí. ¡Es por eso que lo he decidido, el nombre al que responderé, el nombre que representara lo que fui antes y lo que soy en este momento!-

Con fuerza formo un puño con mi mano y lo dirijo hacia mi pecho, entonces, tomando a las ponies, a los guardias detrás de ellas, a todo lo que me rodea, a todo esto como testigo, gritare con fuerza y orgullo esto.

-¡ POR QUE MI NOMBRE NO SERA, NI UN MAS, NI UN MENOS, MI NOMBRE ES ZERO¡-

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Si, lo termine acá, al menos fue mas largo que el anterior o no ?, ademas moví un poco al prota del lugar como para que no sea todo el cap una sola escena (pero si solo cambio del pinche cuarto al pinchi jardin) ustedes me entienden.**

**PD: REVIEWS, REVIEWS FORTHE WIN.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**


	10. Silver moon

**(se asoma lentamente al publico) ¿emm holis ?... **

**(le avientan un zapato) "HIJO DE PUTA DIJISTE QUE SI HABÍA REVIEWS SERIA MAS RAPIDO".**

**Bueno, si si, demore, (como siempre) pero venga, que el capitulo demoraría dos meses, pero gracias a los reviews lo hice mas rápido.**

**así que no se quejen y lean.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**

* * *

Decima estación: Silver moon

-Y entonces él dijo "Porque mi nombre no será, ni un más, ni un menos, mi nombre es Zero" jajaja- Es lo que decía una alegre y sonriente Happy fate mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, junto a mí y a una unicornio de color crema y crin naranja.

-ja ja- Oigo entonces a mi lado izquierdo y veo a una sonriente Midnight belle tratando de ocultar su risa con su casco.

-Oye, no te rías Midnight belle- Dije reprochando a la unicornio, la cual trataba de no reírse mucho.

-Lo siento señor, pero es que Happy es muy- No termino su frase pues aquella unicornio tapo su boca nuevamente para evitar reírse, volteo a mi derecha para ver dónde está la otra pony y veo que esta parada en dos patas mientras que extiende una pata delantera hacia el cielo.

-Zero, si, ese es un buen nombre- Inmediatamente después de ver esto oigo las risa inminente de Midnight belle detrás mío.

-Ya basta las dos-Dije mientras trataba de no sonrojarme, no sé si por enojo o por pena, diría más que todo la segunda, el ver a Happy fate imitándome, me molesta y me avergüenza de mí mismo.

Y como no ser así, pero bueno, supongo que en parte yo tengo la culpa.

Mirando atrás hace unos minutos, recuerdo el cómo estaba parado frente a aquellas ponies, con firmeza y orgullo mientras decía aquellas palabras que definirían mi nuevo nombre, cosa de la que no me arrepiento, sin embargo, lo que paso unos minutos después de aquello, si es algo digno de reír.

Pasaron varios minutos en el jardín después de lo que había dicho, minutos en los que el silencio fue apoderándose poco a poco del lugar y que luego finalmente llegaría en forma de incomodidad, pues después de decir todo eso de mi nombre, el ver que nadie decía nada, era eso, incomodo.

Dude un poco, pero en el momento en el que vi a las ponies que estaban frente a mí en esos momentos, simplemente era algo irregular.

Por un lado tenia a Midnight belle, la cual no parecía saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación en la que estaba, supongo que ver como un alíen gritaba al cielo su nombre era muy extraño para ella (¿y para quien no?), por lo que se limitó a mirar sin decir una palabra.

Por otra parte su hermana, Happy fate, bueno…, no sabría cómo decirlo, simplemente diría que estaba ¿alucinada?, y es que eso es lo que más parecía, sus ojos estaban brillando como nunca mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, sujetando su cara con sus cascos, después de un rato lo siguiente que dijo (y en palabras de ella misma) fue; Esto es lo más genial que he visto en mi vida.

Si, lo sé, extraño, pero bueno, digamos que la pony de tierra amarilla se encantó con mi discurso, parecía que viera a un súper héroe o eso creo yo.

Como sea, después de eso y de mucho silencio incomodo, Midnight belle pareció encantada por mi nombre, aunque parecía más decirlo por modestia, ya que no creo que entendiera mucho sobre todo eso que hable, no es que la considere tonta o algo por el estilo, si no que tal vez, ese tipo de cosas, no sean para ella.

Lo bueno de eso fue que gracias a ella el aire se normalizo y pudimos así continuar con el resto de la conversación, claro está, con Happy fate en todo momento impresionada y denotando el nombre de "Zero", una y otra vez, algo que fue… extraño para mí, siendo que era un nuevo nombre para mi persona y todo eso.

El caso fue que aun con eso pudimos estar tranquilos, nada salió de lo normal y nos sentamos o más bien me senté en aquella pequeña mesa para poder comer algo, que por cierto, pedí comida vegetariana, frutas, vegetales y jugos naturales, era obvio que no iba a decir aun sobre mi verdadera dieta, aunque si soy sincero, tarde o temprano, tendré que hacerlo.

Y acá estamos ahora, caminando por los pasillos nuevamente, la razón de esto, fue que le pedí a Happy fate, que si me podía hacer el favor de llevarme a mi habitación de nuevo, no sabía bien el camino, por lo menos no aun, y por eso le pedí ayuda, Midnight belle por otro lado, decidió acompañarnos.

Sin embargo, estamos caminando y siento que nunca se me había hecho tan largo este camino y eso lo digo por el hecho de ver a Happy fate imitándome una y otra vez, y a su hermana riendo de vez en cuando por sus imitaciones.

-Y dime ZERO, ¿qué quieres hacer en el momento en el que llegues a tu habitación?- Decía una alegre Happy fate mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un ligero empujón.

-Por ahora, creo que darme una ducha, si es que hay baño en mi habitación claro-

-Claro que lo tienes, apenas regreses a tu habitación lo veras, ¿no habías entrado antes?- Fue lo que dijo ya una calmada Midnight belle.

-Bueno, no exactamente, desde que regrese de la prisión en la que me encerraron, solo he tenido tiempo para hablar con celestia sobre mi llegada y dormir, no he tenido tiempo para una ducha o tan siquiera cambiarme de ropa- Al mencionar sobre la prisión veo que Happy fate rápidamente cambia su animada actitud a una más calmada y serena.

-Lo siento, tal vez si yo no hubiera estado hay, entonces tu no- Ella simplemente se limitó a no decir nada más con respecto al tema.

-No tienes de que disculparte, solo fue una coincidencia- Dije de forma calmada mientras que caminábamos, y es que era cierto, la pobre pony no tenía por qué disculparse conmigo, estoy seguro que de una u otra manera, los guardias me hubieran encerrado en aquella oscura habitación, el hecho de que Happy fate estuviera al momento de despertarme fue solo una mea coincidencia.

\- ¿Coincidencia? , claro, de seguro fue tu culpa- Dijo una cruel Midnight belle mientras sonreía, Happy fate la miro de forma agresiva pero Midnight belle solo se limitó a mirar a otra parte como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿Que dijiste?- Fue lo que dijo una malhumorada Happy fate mientras dejaba de caminar y miraba fijamente a su hermana.

-¿Yo?, yo no dije nada, ni he hecho nada, ni tampoco fui la que hizo que el señor Zero la pasara mal, quiero decir, si hubiera sido yo, me sentiría muy mal- Midnight se detuvo para mirar a Happy fate mientras sonreía de forma un tanto malvada.

-Tuuu- Rápidamente veo como Happy fate se acerca a la unicornio con malas intenciones, así que me paro frente a ella para evitar que se pelease con su hermana.

-¿Ustedes dos siempre son así o es un caso especial?- Fue lo que dije mientras miraba a Happy fate, esta se quedó mirándome por un rato, luego de eso siguió adelante ignorando la situación.

-Te gusta buscarle pelea ¿verdad?- Fue lo que le dije a la unicornio detrás de mí, está por otra parte hizo una leve sonrisa inocente y siguió el camino.

-Bueno, es mi trabajo como hermana menor ¿o no?- Fue lo que alcance a oír a una extrañamente alegre Midnight belle.

-si tú lo dices- Dije suavemente mientras miraba a Midnight belle alejarse para alcanzar a Happy fate, no duro mucho para que volviera a escuchar a esas dos peleado de nuevo.

"¿su trabajo?, supongo que sí" Pensé mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que molestaba a mi hermano o el a mí, no era muy usual, siendo que él era muy serio, sin embargo, siempre la montábamos en grande cuando teníamos problemas, la verdad, cuando lo pienso de esta manera, me parece divertido.

No demoro mucho en dejar de pensar esto e inmediatamente me dirijo hacia las ponies, las cuales ya se estaban alejando de más, así que acelere el paso y me dirigí a ellas.

-Por cierto tengo una pregunta- Dije mientras llegaba y me posicionaba en el medio de ambas ponies.

-¿Que pregunta señor Zero?- Es lo que dice una sonriente Happy fate mientras me mira.

-Bueno, ahora que estábamos comiendo, recordé algo, yo había traído comida, ropa y otras cosas en mi mochila de viaje cuando vine a este lugar, no recuerdo bien si estas pasaron junto a mi cuando llegue acá, ¿saben algo sobre eso?- Veo a Happy fate mientras caminamos, ella intenta pronunciar unas palabras, sin embargo algo termina por interrumpirla.

-Si esto es lo que buscas, entonces acá lo tienes- Fue lo que alcance a oír de una voz masculina, mire frente a mí y vi entonces como un corcel, para ser más específicos, un unicornio de pelaje grisáceo y melena azul se acercaba, no demore en darme cuenta que este portaba una armadura dorada, claramente era uno de esos soldados del castillo, sin embargo algo aparte de eso era lo que veía, junto a él, una gran maleta flotaba en el aire.

No demoro en darme cuenta y veo que mis acompañantes se ponen detrás de mí y asientan levemente la cabeza, cosa extraña, miro al pony y este se acerca lo suficiente como para estar frente a mí.

-Usted sí que es bastante alto ¿no es así señor?- Fue lo que dijo el pony mientras me miraba con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, lo mire bien y este no parecía tener una energía amenazadora como la mayoría de los guardias, es más su mirada era algo pasiva, eso me hizo calmarme un poco.

-Emm, si, lo soy un poco- Dije mientras lo miraba, el no respondió nada y solo se quedó mirándome con una leve sonrisa, esto me incomodo así que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Y usted es…?-

-Teniente de la primera división de defensa, Silver moon, señor- Fue lo que dijo el pony de pelaje gris mientras alzaba de forma firme su casco a su frente.

Al ver esta reacción del pony frente a mí, me extraño un poco, pero no tanto, después de todo acá en equestria tenían guardias, así que por lo tanto fuerza militar y todo eso, no era de extrañar su comportamiento tan…firme, aun así me es raro por el hecho de que sea un pony en sí, el ver su apariencia "tierna" con esa actitud es algo chocante.

-Emm, mucho gusto teniente, yo soy…Zero- Dije de forma pausada mientras miraba al ahora serio pony, este bajo su pesuña de la frente y al hacerlo este volvió a sonreír.

-No tiene por qué ser tan formal señor, llámeme Silver- Fue lo dijo el pony mientras me miraba de forma amistosa, algo a destacar claro está, considerando como me han tratado la mayoría de los guardias en este lugar.

-Oh, emm, vale- Fue lo que dije mientras lo miraba de forma más tranquila.

-Disculpe por molestarlo señor, pero por ordenes de la princesa celestia, fui ordenado para traerle esto de inmediato, iba a su habitación, pero es bueno encontrarlo en el camino- Levemente veo como la maleta levita levemente hacia mí, me doy cuenta entonces, que esta, está rodeada por una aura blanca, no dudo más y cuando la tengo frente a mí la tomo con mis manos, sin embargo debido al tamaño y al peso de la misma debo esforzarme mas para que no se caiga.

-Oh, gracias, justamente hablábamos de esto- Dije mientras miraba al pony con una sonrisa, este me la devolvió.

-Sí, veo que esta con la señorita Happy fate y….la señorita Midnight belle- Fue lo que dijo el pony, sin embargo lo último lo dijo con una leve pausa, que me llamo la atención.

-Teniente Silver, tiempo sin verlo- Fue lo que dijo Happy fate mientras se acercaba a la conversación.

-Por favor señorita Happy fate, ya le dije que no tiene que ser tan formal conmigo- El pony sonrió a Happy fate y esta lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues, si es así, entonces deja de llamarme "señorita Happy fate", somos amigos desde hace dos años, llámeme Happy- Es lo que dice una Happy fate mientras sonreía.

-Si… lo lamento- Es lo que dice el pony mientras sonreía de forma incomoda.

-Teniente Silver, hace tiempo que yo tampoco lo veo- Dijo Midnight belle mientras se ponía a mi lado derecho.

-Oh, s-señorita Midnight belle- Al ver su reacción se me levanto una ceja, miro a Happy fate y esta simplemente trata de reírse levemente, cosa que no es muy fácil, Midnight belle intenta ver el porqué de esto, pero al momento de mirarla Happy fate deja de reírse.

-Emm, veo que se conocen- Dije mientras miraba a los tres ponies que estaban debajo de mí.

-Conocernos, ¡JA!, Silver y yo ya somos como familia, ¿verdad "teniente"?- Dijo Happy fate, denotando esto último de forma sarcástica y risueña.

-Sí, bueno, ha sido difícil la verdad, tener que lidiar con este potrilla- Dijo mientras ponía un casco en la cabeza de aquella pony sonriente.

-¿Potrilla?, pero si tenemos la misma edad- Decía en protesta una algo molesta Happy fate.

-Y ya te he dicho que dejes de usar ese tonto casco mientras estés conmigo- Rápidamente Happy fate le quita el casco dorado de la cabeza del pony y lo que vi a continuación fue algo extraño.

Si bien el pony era de pelaje grisáceo, este parecía un gris tirando a café, sin embargo al momento que le quito el casco, vi como poco a poco su tono se puso un gris más neutral, su melena que antes era azul claro, ahora era blanca plateada y sus ojos cafés, se volvieron rojos.

-Happy, estoy en el trabajo- dijo el pony gris mientras intentaba tomar su casco de vuelta, lo cual no era fácil debido a que Happy fate se movía consecutivamente, yo por otra parte, estaba aún extrañado por el cambio de color que había ocurrido en el unicornio frente a mí, es más, por un momento había jurado que me había vuelto daltónico o algo así.

-Dame eso- Dijo el pony mientras por fin lograba tomar su casco dorado devuelta, colocándoselo al instante, sin embargo para mi sorpresa, al momento de hacerlo, sus colores volvieron a cambiar, mostrando nuevamente su color original.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Dije mientras señalaba al pony, sin embargo el peso de mi mochila era demasiado para un solo brazo y para evitar que esta callera al piso de forma brusca, yo me deje caer con ella.

-Señor Zero – es lo que oigo de la voz de Midnight belle, no demoro mucho y trato de levantarme del suelo, sin embargo veo una pesuña frente a mí, miro de quien es y veo que es del unicornio de hace un momento, tomo su pesuña con mi mano y me levanto.

-Gracias-

-No hay de que- Dijo el pony mientras me miraba de forma calmada, yo sin embargo, lo mire extrañado.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Gire la cabeza y mire al pony frente a mí, no hay duda, sus colores volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Qué cosa?- Es lo que dice el pony mientras también ladea ligeramente la cabeza en señal de duda.

-Pues, yo te vi, hace un momento tenías otro color- Dije extrañado mientras miraba el pony, este se quedó callado al principio, sin embargo, al final capto la idea.

-Oh eso, pues solo me quite el uniforme de la guardia real- Sutilmente veo como el pony se quita su casco dorado nuevamente y este vuelve a cambiar de color, a su melena plateada y su pelaje gris.

-¿U-uniforme?- Dije sorprendido mientras miraba al pony frente a mí, este me paso su casco y lo tome.

-sí, bueno, no sé cómo sea de donde vengas, pero este es el uniforme real, bueno en este caso es el de teniente, si fuera el de un soldado común, yo me pondría blanco y de melena azul rey ¿Qué nunca habías visto algo como esto?- Es lo que dice el unicornio mientras me mira de forma dudosa, yo por otro lado veo el casco en mis manos y miro su interior en busca de respuestas, sin embargo solo veo el interior de un casco dorado común y corriente.

-Pues… la verdad, no, no hay cosas como estas de dónde vengo- Dije mientras miraba el caso.

-¿Enserio?- Fue lo que dijo una extrañada Midnight belle mientras me miraba, luego vi como ella compartió una mirada de rareza con el teniente y luego me miraron, yo en cambio solo le di el casco otra vez al soldado.

-Enserio, aunque es impresionante, ¿cómo funciona?, magia supongo-

-Bueno, si- Vi entonces como el teniente se ponía de nuevo su casco y cambiaba otra vez de color.

-En realidad la princesa celestia creo un conjuro para estos cascos, solo ella y otros pocos ponies pueden hacerlo- Dijo una Happy fate mientras me miraba.

-Bueno, es ideal para un uniforme, ¿acaso creías que todos los guardias éramos iguales o algo así?- El Teniente me mira de forma amistosa pero confundida.

-Bueno, algo, la verdad se me hacía extraño, pero ¿porque el tuyo no te pone de color blanco?-

-Como dije, este es mi uniforme de teniente, y solo los tenientes nos vemos así, los demás son de puestos inferiores y es por eso que tienen el uniforme más genérico- El teniente entonces comienza a caminar y yo le sigo el paso junto a las ponies mucamas.

-Aunque bueno, hay otros uniformes, pero para otros tipos de puestos, como guardias personales o cosas así, cuando llegas a un puesto alto como comandante o superior, ya no tienes que usar esto y puedes tener solo tu armadura y casco sin conjuros para cambiar tu apariencia- El pony continuo hablando mientras caminaba, yo en cambio pensaba en mi cabeza sobre el tema, que por cierto, era sorprendente el cómo funcionaba todo eso de sus uniformes.

"Eso explica a el hermano de twilight, aunque bueno, el ya de por si es de pelaje blanco y melena azul" Dije de manera curiosa mientras caminaba, sin embargo antes de poder seguir hablando con el teniente, me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Emm teniente Silver?, ¿es bueno que me cuente todo esto a mí?- Dije de forma dudosa mientras caminaba junto a él, las ponies detrás de mí no dijeron comentario alguno y siguieron el camino también.

Ahora, ¿porque preguntaba eso?, bueno, considerando el cómo se han comportado la mayoría de los ponies aquí o más bien los guardias, se me hace extraño el hecho de que uno de estos me hable con tanta tranquilidad sobre el funcionamiento de algo como esto.

-Oh, pues, si lo dices por el comandante lance o por alguno de los demás soldados, pues no tienes de que preocuparte, la princesa celestia me dio permiso para hablar de la forma más natural contigo, así que no creo que esto sea malo, aunque al comandante no le guste, no puede contra decir a la princesa- Dijo el pony de forma calmada sin dejar de caminar, en cambio yo incline la cabeza de lado en señal de duda.

-¿Celestia te dio permiso?- Al mencionar esto último Silver dio un pequeño brinco y luego se rasco la cabeza o más bien su yelmo con su pesuña.

-jeje, bueno si, la verdad es que celestia estaba algo preocupada por el cómo tu pudieras vernos a nosotros y creía que te dimos una mala primera impresión, yo me ofrecí a hacer "las pases" contigo, por decirlo así, ya que bueno, la mayoría no quiere hablar mucho contigo- Esto último lo dijo de forma sutil.

-¿Qué?, espera, ¿Por qué?, ¿aún siguen enojados conmigo?- Dije de forma un tanto molesta mientras recordaba la pesuña del unicornio azul, el tal lance, pisoteándome la cara mientras tenía una orgullosa sonrisa.

-Bueno, no exactamente, la mayoría de los soldados más que estar enojados, no saben cómo hablarte, otros no tienen muy buenos pensamientos de ti, pues el comandante lance no habla muy bien de ti, sin contar a la mayoría de los superiores que por alguna razón están en tu contra- Al mencionar esto último me alerte un poco y me detuve en seco.

-Espera un segundo ¿porque están ahora enojados conmigo y que tiene tu comandante contra mí?- Me detuve y mire directamente a Silver frente a mí, este simplemente hacia un gesto de incomodidad ante el asunto, Happy fate y Midnight belle por otra parte, parecían estar confundidas.

-Bueno, es complicado-

-Oye Silver, esto no es justo, ¿porque están enojados con Zero?- dijo una Happy fate mientras se acercaba a el teniente en busca de explicaciones.

-La verdad, si soy sincero, no sabría cómo decirlo, el comportamiento del comandante lance es muy extraño con respecto a lo del invitado, también algunos generales no parecen muy alegres sobre esto, no sabría decir el por qué, pues no dicen nada en específico- Con esto último Silver pareció tomar aire y dar un suspiro leve.

-Escucha Zero, no sé por qué es así, pero la princesa celestia cree en ti y bueno, no sé si valga mucho pero yo no tengo nada en tu contra tampoco-

Al ver como se disculpaba el unicornio frente a mí me hizo calmarme, supongo que mi actitud no debía ser así, no con él, y a lo mejor tampoco con nadie más, si ya de por si me ven mal no debo darles más razones como pleitos o discusiones innecesarias.

-Vale…No importa, mejor vamos, ya quiero tomar una ducha- Fue lo que dije mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente, Silver, Happy fate y Midnight belle también dejaron el tema y siguieron caminando, llevándome así por el camino a mi habitación.

Por el camino a mi habitación, fui hablando más con el teniente Silver moon, que parecer sincero, no parecía una mal tipo realmente, era alguien amigable, como la primera impresión que dio, me entere también que era nuevo en esto de la guardia y que recién había empezado hace dos años, curiosamente en esos momentos Happy fate había comenzado como Mucama, aun con unos trabajos tan distintos se conocieron cuando el salía del trabajo y fue a tomar algo en canterlot, al parecer se agradaron bastante, como amigos, o tal vez como algo más, bueno quien sabe, solo digo, tampoco es como que comience a emparejar a ponies por aquí y por allá, solo es algo que se me vino a la mente.

-Y acá estamos, señor invitado Zero- Dijo una alegre Happy fate mientras me habría la puerta para entrar, obviamente antes de entrar vimos a los guardias que estaban en mi puerta, estos le hicieron un saludo militar a Silver moon, cosa que era algo impresionante debo decir.

-eso suena un poco extraño ¿no crees?- es lo que digo mientras entro a la habitación junto a las ponies y al unicornio. No sé qué manía rara tenga Happy fate con los nombres pero definitivamente parece hacerle gracia.

-jeje lo siento- Happy fate saco sutilmente la lengua mientras se tocaba la cabeza con su casco, cosa que molesto por alguna razón a Midnight belle.

-Valla, parece que has tomado mucha confianza con el invitado dorado ¿no es así?- Dijo una molesta Midnight belle mientras miraba a su hermana, cosa que esta pareció afectarle.

-A el señor Zero no le molesta para nada mi actitud…. ¿verdad señor?- Dijo esto último de forma dudosa mientras me miraba con ojos de cachorro, cosa que para ser sincero, era algo adorable y triste a la vez, así que simplemente le dije que no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, no quería ver esa carita así, era alguna especia de tortura.

-Y acá te dejo esto compañero- Es lo que decía Silver moon mientras bajaba al suelo suavemente mi maleta, cosa que le agradezco ya que estaba algo pesada la maleta y el con su aura la llevo la mayoría del camino a mi habitación.

-Gracias, disculpa por ser tan molesto- Le dije al pony mientras me sobaba la cabeza, la verdad era algo embarazoso el estar pidiendo cosas a gente que aún no terminaba por conocer.

-No es problema, es parte del trabajo, que por cierto, ya va siendo hora de despedirme- Diciendo esto, Silver moon hizo un señal firme con su pesuña y luego se dirigió a la salida.

-Eso fue una despedida algo seca ¿verdad?- Dije mientras miraba la puerta ya cerrada.

-Es un soldado, además Silver se toma muy enserio su trabajo- Dijo Happy fate mientras me miraba de forma alegre.

-Aparte de eso, creo que yo también debería irme- Fue lo que oí a mi lado, al voltearme vi que era Midnight belle la cual comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espera Midnight, no hemos decidido que vamos a hacer con respecto a Zero ¿no dirás nada?- Midnight belle se detuvo al oír esto, luego giro su cabeza y nos miró por un momento, después de un rato estando callada esta hablo.

-mmm, es cierto que suena bien tener en mi currículo al invitado dorado pero….- Midnight belle siguió mirando a Happy fate un rato y luego giro su cabeza nuevamente para la puerta.

-Creo que tú eres la indicada para el señor Zero- Por un momento una pequeña parte de mí se sintió extraña, fue como si hubiera sido rechazado.

"oye, si lo dices de esa manera suena como que no te sientes bien junto a mi" pensé en mis adentros mientras miraba a la unicornio de melena naranja.

Por otra parte, al ver a mi lado casi me caigo al suelo de la impresión, pues vi como Happy fate, si la sonriente Happy fate, estaba llorando como si fuera una catarata.

-¿Pero qué?- Dije mientras daba un paso atrás y la veía, esta estaba sonriendo mientras lloraba como si fuera a crear un charco en el piso (de hecho por un momento jure ver uno).

-Waaa, hermanaaa- Fue lo que dijo Happy fate mientras se lanzaba rápidamente hacia su hermana menor, está por otro lado se sorprendió y trato de evadir a la alegre pony, cosa que no consiguió y fue tumbada al suelo.

-HAPPY FATE, QUITATE DE ENCIMA- es lo que decía una molesta Midnight belle mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a su hermana.

-P-pero, hermana, eres tan buena, Waaa- Happy fate estaba en un mar de lágrimas mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana, la cual comenzaba a verse cada vez más enojada.

-¡HAAAPY!- Es lo que decía mientras aun intentaba zafarse, cosa que seguía sin funcionar, no duro mucho la extraña escena pues al poco tiempo vi como esta se quitaba de encima a Happy fate y luego le daba un golpe fuerte a la cabeza.

-Happy mala, mala pony, mala ya te dije que no debes lanzarte así a los ponies, menos a mí- Es lo que decía una enojada pony mientras regañaba en el piso a Happy fate, la cual ya no parecía llorar de alegría sino más bien de tristeza.

-Lo siento- Dijo Happy fate mientras se quedaba quieta mirando al piso, al ver esta reacción Midnight pareció calmarse un poco, así que no le grito más, pero si comenzó a sermonearle un poco, mientras tanto yo que veía esta escena, me extrañaba por el comportamiento de ambas.

"¿de verdad Happy fate es la mayor?" Dije mientras miraba como Midnight belle regañaba a su hermana, y es que bueno, básicamente para ser su hermana mayor parecer ser algo más infantil que Midnight belle, aunque bueno, yo no soy quien para hablar sobre madurez entre hermanos.

Después de un rato de ver como ambas ponies hablaban (y ver como nuevamente Happy fate se lanzaba hacia su hermana, con los mismos resultados). Midnight belle termino por irse para quien sabe dónde, seguramente a terminar o hacer mas de sus trabajos, que ahora que lo digo, parece es de ese tipo de persona que se toma muy enserio su trabajo.

"Pero creo que no es de familia" Dije mientras miraba a una alegre Happy fate mirándome con una cara alegre y juguetona.

-¿Emm Happy fate?- Dije de forma un tanto nerviosa mientras miraba a la pony que no dejaba de observarme, está por otro lado solo sonrió.

-¿si señor Zero?-

-¿Exactamente que estás haciendo?- Mire a la pony y esta se puso a pensar sobre su situación y después de un rato esta se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-Es cierto, lo olvide por un segundo, ¿dijiste que te ibas a duchar no es así?-

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?- Al decir esto último Happy fate cerró los ojos y luego comenzó a dirigirse hacia otra puerta de la habitación, una que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama, supuse que ese sería el baño.

-Bueno, como parte de mi trabajo de mucama especial, mi trabajo es satisfacer todas tus necesidades, así que toma asiento, yo preparare el baño- Y con esto último la pony entro al baño, pocos segundos después, comencé a oír el sonido de la regadera.

-P-pero, no hay necesidad Happy fate, yo puedo hacerlo- Dije de forma algo incomoda mientras miraba el baño.

-Oh, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es parte de mi trabajo, y es para ti, ¿no es así?, como te dije, descansa, te avisare cuando el baño esté listo ¿por cierto te gusta el agua caliente o fría?-

-P-pues- Como decirlo, debo admitir que el ver a alguien hacer todo por mí era una sensación extraña, normalmente yo siempre hacia todo en mi hogar, siempre cuidando a mi madre, para cuando me fui a vivir solo, pues, todo lo tenía que hacer yo, así que si lo miramos bien, jamás he tenido esta clase de servicios, lo cual, me hace sentir extraño, como si fuera mala persona por dejar que Happy hiciera esto.

-Solo dígalo señor Zero, además, es solo una ducha, no es mucho trabajo, enserio- Fue lo que dijo la pony desde el baño, yo un poco apenado decidí seguirle la corriente.

-Con que este algo caliente basta…digo, si no es mucha molestia- Dije de forma apenada mientras miraba nuevamente el baño.

-Recibido señor- Es lo que dijo Happy fate mientras el sonido de la regadera tapaba poco a poco el sonido de su voz.

"¿Enserio esto está bien?" pensé en mi mente mientras me rascaba la cabeza, trate de no pensar mucho en eso y centre mi atención en lo que era más importante, y eso era mi equipaje.

Me dirigí hacia él, era una enorme maleta, de esas que usan para viajar, con esfuerzo intente levantar el equipaje, cosa que no era del todo fácil (supongo que traje muchas cosas) después de levantarlo, lo lleve hacia la cama y ahí lo solté, después de eso decidí abrir la parte principal del mismo y la sorpresa que me lleve fue por menos, desagradable.

-Pero serán hijos de…- No alcance a terminar la frase, pues el coraje ni si quiera me dejo hacerlo.

Decir que fue un accidente o que fue algo sin consideración seria poco, no, no era nada como eso, esto era un allanamiento, esto era una violación a mi privacidad. ¿Cómo no pensar esto?, ¿cómo no enojarme?, pues claro estaba que habían registrado y removido todo de mi equipaje.

-Estos, ¿primero me juzgan sin razón, luego me encierran y aun así, no les basto con eso?- Dije mientras miraba el interior de mi equipaje, era todo un caos, mis cosas, mi ropa, la comida, las fotos de mi familia, todo estaba desordenado y revuelto, era obvio que no había sido solo por movimiento.

Revise rápidamente en mi maleta y comencé a sacar las cosas de ella, la comida enlatada fue lo primero que saque, no fuera que alguna tuviera alguna fuga, para mi suerte no le paso nada, mi ropa estaba bien también, sin embargo cuando saque las fotografías, una de estas no tuvo tanta suerte.

Cuando metí la mano para sacarla me pinche los dedos con vidrios rotos, saque la foto que estaba rota y la observe, después de esto suspire en forma de alivio.

-Al menos no se dañó totalmente- Dije mientras miraba con melancolía la foto en mis manos.

Era la foto de mi familia, cuando estaba completa, en ella podía ver a mi madre, a mi hermano pequeño, a mi…. Y a mi padre. Con delicadeza tome el collar de jabalí en mi pecho y lo apreté fuertemente, un recuerdo me vino a la mente en ese momento.

**Flashback…**

-Hermano…- oigo una voz infantil está llamándome a lo lejos, sin embargo no le presto mucha atención, algo frente a mí me mantiene distraído

-¡Hermano!- La voz se incrementa, escucho unos pasos acercándose, el sonido de la madera mientras se acercan hace que bote un sonido rechinante, sin embargo yo sigo distraído.

-Ahí estas hermano- Es lo que dice una voz detrás de mí, veo entonces quien esta y es mi pequeño hermano menor, este tiene una cara un tanto tranquila, sin embargo muestra ligeramente un gesto de duda.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, Sabes que mama se enojara si te descubre hurgando por aquí, ya sabes cómo es ella con todo esto- Es lo que dice mi pequeño hermano mientras me mira, al ver que no respondo, este se acerca.

-Eso es…- dice de forma sorprendida, ve entonces lo que tengo en las manos, un pequeño cofre abierto, y dentro de él, unas fotos antiguas, anillos, y papeles con cosas que no entendíamos, sin embargo lo que más nos llamaba la atención, es que en un rincón del cofre, se encontraba un collar con un colmillo de jabalí atado a él.

-Esto es de nuestro padre, ¿lo recuerdas hermano?- es lo que le digo mientras miro fijamente el collar y luego lo tomo.

\- Si lo se…. Ya hace dos años desde que se fue, no sabía que había dejado algo como esto, ¿recuerdas las historias que nos contaba en ese entonces?- Dijo un melancólico hermano mientras miraba el collar en mis manos.

-Sí, padre siempre decía que él lo encontró en una selva misteriosa, mientras que cazaba tesoros, un jabalí lo ataco y entonces padre lo enfrento uno a uno, con valor mato al jabalí y luego le arranco un pequeño pedazo de su colmillo y con el hizo este collar- Al decir esto mi hermano y yo nos quedamos callados un momento sin embargo no duro mucho pues después ambos empezamos a reírnos.

-Jajá, padre siempre contaba historias muy geniales- dije mientras caía al piso.

-je, si, aunque al final sabíamos que era mentira, pero aun así era divertido oírlo- Fue lo que dijo mi hermano mientras reía suavemente.

Sin embargo poco a poco la risa se fue apagando y esta se volvió en un sentimiento amargo, luego de eso, ambos nos quedamos viendo el collar.

-Lo extraño- Dije mientras miraba el collar, sin embargo, al ver a mi hermano este pareció poner una cara molesta, cosa que pocas veces pasaba.

-No te comparto el sentimiento hermano mayor, él nos abandonó, dejo a mama sola, ahora tenemos más responsabilidades- Dijo de forma molesta mientras desviaba la vista del collar.

-Sera mejor que guardes eso hermano mayor, mama se pondrá molesta, además, yo tampoco quiero ver algo relacionado con ese hombre- Mire a mi pequeño hermano con duda pero aun así con impresión, aun cuando era tan pequeño, aun cuando era tan inexpresivo en algunas situaciones, al ver sus ojos en esos momentos, vi un gran rencor dentro de ellos, al final, perdí la vista de ellos al momento de que mi hermano dio media vuelta.

-Bueno, me iré, tengo tarea que hacer, y creo que tú también ¿verdad?- Mi hermano comenzó a caminar y se fue por el corredor lentamente.

-Sera mejor que olvidemos cosas que no son importantes ahora- es lo último que dijo mi hermano hasta que finalmente se fue.

Por otro lado, yo me quede mirando el collar en mi mano, Salí de la pequeña habitación por un momento, mire para ambos lados y luego regrese adentro, mire el collar y luego lo guarde en mi bolsillo, cerré el cajón y lo deje donde lo había encontrado.

-Hermano, espérame, no entendí el último punto matemáticas- Dije mientras me alejaba poco a poco del closet.

**Fin flashback….**

Poco a poco vuelvo al presente, suelto el collar en mi pecho, miro la foto de mi familia y luego la dejo a un lado.

"Ahora que lo pienso, aun a esa edad, mi hermano tenía una gran determinación, no me sorprende que se graduara el mismo año que yo, aun cuando era menor, siempre pareció estar un paso delante de mi" Pensé mientras que dejaba la foto en la cama.

-"será mejor que olvidemos lo que no es importante ahora", Supongo que ahora es un momento como ese- Dije finalmente mientras tomaba nuevamente atención a mi equipaje.

-Bueeno, ahora, espero no hayan hecho añicos a mi game boy - Dije de forma pausada mientras tomaba mi mochila, revise dentro de ella y con suerte encontré lo que estaba buscando.

Mire el aparato frente a mí, una vieja consola portable de videojuegos que hace muchos años disfrute de niño, el traje solo como una manera para distraerme en momentos aburridos, aunque ahora dudo mucho que la valla a usar.

-Espero funciones- Intento encender la máquina y esta no parece responder, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo, finalmente enciende.

-¡SI!- Digo de forma alegre mientras miro la pantalla que se ilumina.

-je je je, esto me trae recuerdos- Sin mucho más, apague la consola y la deje a otro lado de la cama.

-Ahora, veamos si mi laptop también funciona- Abrí nuevamente la maleta y urge en su interior, sin embargo, más que encontrar lo que buscaba encuentro algo poco agradable.

-Esto es…- Saco entonces de la mochila un pequeño cofre, lo pongo en mis piernas y entonces lo intento abrir, tiene una cerradura con clave numérica de cuatro dígitos, lo ingreso rápidamente y veo que el cofre bota un leve sonido, el seguro se ha quitado.

Abro lentamente el cofre y entonces veo lo que tiene en su interior, sin embargo, al ver lo que está dentro del cofre, mi mirada se torna preocupada.

-Por un momento me olvide que traje esto- Dije mientras miraba el interior del cofre, en él estaba un par de armas, unas pistolas o revólveres, si soy sincero ni siquiera noto la diferencia, no se de armas, este par, las había conseguido en una tienda, las compre el dos por una, al parecer son armas hermanas o algo así, no entendí mucho y realmente no me gusta la idea de tenerlas. Aun así las había traído en caso de que este lugar fuera hostil, cosa que en parte fue cierta, no fui muy bien bienvenido, al principio claro, ahora todo se ha calmado, por lo que no creo necesitar estas cosas.

-En primer lugar ni siquiera se usar esto- dije mientras tomaba una con suma delicadeza, la idea de que esta podría ser disparada en cualquier momento me ponía nervioso, por lo que la tome con cuidado.

-Supongo que esto será un problema, debo ocultarlas antes de que alguien sepa que son y para qué son- Con delicadeza pongo el arma nuevamente en el cofre, lo cierro y le pongo el seguro con su respectiva contraseña, me levanto con el cofre en mis manos y busco un lugar donde ocultarlo.

"Hmm, debajo de la cama no sería una buena idea, siendo que Happy fate podría encontrarlo mientras limpia" pienso de forma dudosa mientras sigo buscando un escondite, no pasa mucho tiempo para que encontrara uno ideal.

Cerca de la cama, había una pequeña mesa de noche, con varios cajones, abrí el último de ellos, el cual casi llegaba al piso, metí ahí el cofre y luego tomando un poco de mi ropa, la puse encima del cofre para que no se viera a simple vista.

-No es lo mejor, pero creo que por ahora esto bastara- Dije con calma mientras miraba el cajón, luego de esto lo cerré y me dirigí nuevamente a la cama.

-Señor Zero, ya el baño esta listo- Es lo que alcanzo a oír por parte de Happy fate, rápidamente me dirijo al baño, por fin, ya tenía ganas de hacerme.

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, tengo cosas que hacer así que me iré yendo, espero les aya gustado el capi y pues dejen sus reviews, ya saben.**

**Por cierto, acá una pregunta para ustedes los lectores, ¿si los hicieran elegir entre Midnight belle y Happy fate, a quien tomarían?**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**


	11. Rencor injustificado

**Bueeno, fue menos que un mes esta vez XD, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir a excepción de algo, gente, agradezco que me pongan en favoritos, en serio y también que me sigan, así que no lo olviden y si no lo han hecho háganlo ahora, para así saber cada cuando publico.**

**PD: responderé los comentarios de las personas sin cuenta al final del capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**

* * *

Undécima estación: Rencor injustificado.

"¿Cómo entender a alguien que te odia?, ¿cómo entender a alguien que te ha atacado sin razón?"

.

.

Las gotas caen sobre mi cara, es reconfortante debo decirlo, hace tiempo no sentía agua limpia caer sobre mi cuerpo.

Con la regadera en mi mano, comienzo a lavarme la cara, es agua caliente, lo cual es curioso debo decir, me da algo de curiosidad el saber cómo hacen estas creaturas equinas para producir agua caliente, sin embargo esa será una duda que después resolveré.

Termino de lavarme la cara y de mojarme el cabello, procedo entonces a dirigirme a la bañera, asegurándome que ya he quitado la mayor parte de suciedad de mi cuerpo.

Lentamente meto mi cuerpo en la bañera, el agua caliente comienza hacer que sienta placer al meter el cuerpo, debo decirlo, pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de estar en un lugar así.

Me gusta el agua, diría que desde niño, es divertido el hecho de sentir tu cuerpo liviano, aunque ahora no puedo moverme mucho, ya que como era de esperarse, esto no es tan grande como una piscina, aun así, diría que es una bañera lo suficientemente grande como para tener a dos o tres personas en ella.

-jeje- Rio sutilmente mientras veo mi reflejo en el agua, un pequeño recuerdo se me vino a la mente, hace un momento Happy fate intento ayudarme a "asearme" cosa que obvio no iba a dejar que pasara, sin embargo la pequeña equina fue insistente, tuve que decirle que los de mi especie tienen una extraña condición física, en la que solo podemos lavarnos nosotros mismos, eso la calmo un poco, ¿era mentira?, sí, pero creo que es mejor mentirle a que ella me vea como dios me trajo al mundo. Para mi suerte, Happy fate no me molesto mucho ya que su reloj de bolsillo comenzó a vibrar y a brillar como lo había hecho antes, así que después de verlo se fue algo apurada, supongo que ha de ser un tipo de alarma o algo.

"Aunque estoy seguro que ella tenía curiosidad de que ocultaba bajo mi ropa" Pienso de forma sospechosa mientras miro mi reflejo en el agua.

-Ahora que lo pienso….ya debe de ser algo tarde, pronto tendré que cenar con celestia y….luna- Esto último hace que me sienta un poco nervioso.

La princesa luna, como decirlo, si bien no era mi personaje favorito de la serie, sí que me llamaba la atención, ya saben, todo ese tema de "la princesa de la noche" era algo muy llamativo, diría que incluso más que celestia, no es que tenga algo contra celestia, ella me agrada, y diría que ahora que la conozco en persona, es como algún tipo de figura materna para mí, sin embargo debo decir que en la serie ella no tenía mucho protagonismo aun que en las últimas temporadas fue relevante.

-eso me recuerda, ¿Por qué celestia dijo que le ocultara el hecho de que sabía de su mundo a luna?- Esto me trae sin cuidado, creí que siendo co-gobernante, luna tendría que saberlo, pero aun así celestia ha de saber más que yo en todo eso, será mejor que guarde silencio.

Una sonrisa se me comienza a formar en la cara, siento entonces como mi cara comienza a sonrojarse.

"Aun así estoy algo feliz y nervioso por conocer a luna" pienso esto último mientras meto mi cara en el agua y trato de hacer un grito bajo el agua, si lo sé, parezco una adolecente, pero como ya dije antes, conocer a una de estas ponies es como ver y hablar con una celebridad para mí.

Duro un poco más en el baño, estar en el agua es relajante, pero decido salirme pues tenía que organizar mejor mis cosas de viaje.

Salgo del baño y luego me siento en el costado de mi cama, comienzo a secarme los pies, el cabello y el resto de mi cuerpo, me dirijo a mi mochila y comienzo a sacar ropa interior, desodorantes, y algo con que cambiarme.

-Espero conseguir algo similar a este desodorante- Digo mientras miro el objeto en si en mis manos, siguiente a esto me trae una duda a la cabeza ¿los ponies usaran desodorantes?

Me aplico el desodorante y luego comienzo a buscar en mi ropa algo para ponerme, considerando que será con las princesas debería ser algo elegante, sin embargo, no tengo nada parecido a eso en mi guarda ropa, así que decido ponerme una camisa blanca de manga larga y cuello en V, algo abierto, haciendo que se me vea poco más abajo del cuello, sin que muestre totalmente mis pectorales. Para la parte de abajo, unos pantalones negros, similares a unos jeans.

-Creo que con eso estoy bien- Busco un espejo en la habitación para mirar que tal me veo. No parezco estar nada mal, un poco informal, pero teniendo en cuenta que vengo de otro mundo, seguramente ellas ni sabrán que es lo formal para mí, así que si dicen algo puedo decir que esto es un traje para eventos especiales en mi mundo.

Gracias a las ventanas y puertas de vidrio que dan a la azotea, puedo ver en el cielo que está cerca de terminar el atardecer, sin embargo pienso que es muy temprano para ir a por la comida, así que me dedico a arreglar las cosas de mi habitación, como ropa y fotos familiares, no demoro mucho por lo que decido encender mi Game Boy, me acuesto en la cama y comienzo a jugar.

**(…)**

Camino por un túnel oscuro, no veo nada a mi alrededor, sin embargo sé que hay algo al final de este camino que me importa, no sé qué es, ni que forma tiene, pero aun así el hecho de no saberlo me motiva más para seguir caminando.

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado en este túnel, no se para que o por que vine en primer lugar, sin embargo creo que la respuesta la encontrare al final de este camino.

Siento que llevo caminando aquí por días, quizás meses, es curioso, pero no me siento cansado, ni fatigado, pienso de vez en cuando mientras divago, que tal vez debería dar vuelta y encontrar la salida, sin embargo no soy capaz de dar media vuelta, ni tan si quiera de mirar hacia atrás, algo en mi instinto dice que si lo hago, algo muy malo va a ocurrirme.

Sigo caminando, sé que estoy cerca del final, o eso es lo que me gusta creer, no me detengo, es más, apresuro el paso, quiero llegar al final de este túnel oscuro y ver qué es lo que me aguarda al final de este, no demoro mucho y por fin llego a lo que creo que es el final del camino.

Veo entonces frente a mí, a cuatro personas de espaldas, dos pequeños y dos grandes, juntos se están abrazando, por alguna razón creo saber quiénes son, pero también por otro es que tampoco quiero ver la cara de estos.

He caminado por mucho tiempo en ese túnel y por fin estoy frente a lo que creía era algo importante para mí, sin embargo, ahora que he llegado simplemente quiero rechazarlo, quiero rechazar a esas personas que están de espaldas frente a mí.

Mi deseo no se cumple, veo como estas personas inertes comienzan a moverse, tratando de dar media vuelta para que yo pueda verlas, firmes y sin mover sus piernas estas están girando, lo cual lo hace más tétrico para mí.

-No….aléjense- digo algo temeroso mientras miro aquellas figuras girar, las primeras en girar son las pequeñas, veo a dos niños, estos no tienen boca, lo que se supone que debería estar ahí está en blanco, por otra parte, sus ojos están vacíos, solo son cuencas sin nada adentro de ellas.

Me exalto, ni siquiera me da tiempo para decir algo, la tercera figura termina de dar vuelta y entonces me doy cuenta que es el de una mujer, al igual que los primeros, esta no tiene boca y sus cuencas están vacías.

La ultima figura está intentando dar la media vuelta, sin embargo el terror en mi interior hace que quiera alejarme de esta acción, así que intento dar pasos atrás, sin embargo el túnel por el que había salido ya no existía, un muro oscuro se encontraba en su lugar.

Me precipito y con fuerza comienzo a golpear la pared de concreto, sin embargo no tiene ningún resultado. Un pequeño tic en mi nuca hace que me voltee, miro entonces con terror como la última figura ha terminado de dar vuelta, a diferencia de la mujer y los niños, este no tiene cabello, ni cejas, su boca sin embargo parece existir, pero esta se ve como una boca falsa y sonriente, como si un pincel la hubiera pintado, sus ojos por otro lado estaban tan vacíos como los de los demás.

-N-no, yo…, q-quienes son- Mis palabras no funcionan, no parecen querer hablar, por otro lado estos comienzan a caminar lentamente hacia mí, esto hace que me altere, siento como un escalofrió por mi espalda invade todo mi cuerpo, desde el fondo de mi ser, quiero huir, quiero salir de este lugar.

-Aléjense…¡ALEJENSE!- Grito de manera brusca, pero las figuras no parecen entender, estas siguen caminando hacia mí, sin embargo veo con terror y pánico el cómo sus cuencas se comenzaban a rellenar por un líquido espeso y morado, se llenan y se desbordan comenzando a hacer un pequeño charco en el piso, en el caso del hombre mayor, su boca también comienza a botar este líquido.

Me intento alejar, pero el muro en mi espalda no me deja caminar, veo como estas figuras están cerca de mí, alzan sus brazos al frente con intención de tomarme, el líquido espeso y morado comenzaba a llenar todo el lugar, hasta llegar a mis pies y comenzar a llegar a mis tobillos, mas sin embargo este no se detiene y comienza a subir más.

-¡APARTENSE, NO,¡POR FAVOR, APARTENCE!- Un grito ahogado es lo que sale de mi boca, veo como el líquido que sale por las cuencas de sus caras comienza a salir de forma más potente, miro mi estómago y veo que el líquido está pasando de este y llegando a mi pecho, sin salida y ningún lugar al que huir veo impotente como la figuras comienzan a tomar mis extremidades, la sonrisa perturbadora del ser que parecía humano al principio me perturba a un mas, intento forcejear para liberarme, pero entonces veo como estas figuras…no, estos monstruos intentan ahogarme, el líquido ha subido hasta mi cuello, intento nadar pero los monstruos me jalan en un intento de hundirme.

-¡POR FAVOR, YO NO QUIER!- no puedo terminar la frase pues el líquido entra en mi boca, comienzo a ver que mis fuerzas se están debilitando, siento aun como las manos y piernas de los monstruos sujetan mis extremidades, no resisto más y comienzo a hundirme, poco a poco el líquido morado entra en mi boca siento como el aire comienza a faltarme y como el líquido llega hasta mis intestinos, en un intento desesperado miro a todas partes y en el proceso veo como al fondo del mar profundo y morado se ve un ojo enorme observándome, las creaturas aun me sujetan y ahora todas están sonriendo, esto me aterra e intento ir hacia arriba, pero cada vez mis fuerzas se sienten más débiles, la sensación de impotencia se siente por todo mi cuerpo, pues mientras más me muevo más débil me siento.

Con debilidad veo como todo a mi alrededor se vuelve morado, seguramente mis ojos están llenándose de este líquido, y este comienza a entrar fuertemente por medio de ellos a mi cuerpo, al igual que por las orejas y por mi nariz, solo siento inmovilidad y presión, sin embargo en mi interior un miedo hace que intente gritar, pero al estar en este líquido esto no sirve de nada.

**-Bienvenido al juego-** Es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar mientras pierdo poco a poco la conciencia, lo último que siento es como mis lágrimas intentan salir de mis ojos mientras soy hundido hasta el fondo de este mar, lo que me espera en el fondo, no sé lo que es, pero me aterra.

**(…) **

-¡Alto!- Grito rápidamente mientras estiro mi brazo hacia el techo, pasa un momento para darme cuenta que estaba dormido, seguramente había terminado así mientras jugaba con el Game Boy.

-¿eh?- Miro mi mano extendida y comienzo a bajarla hacia mi pecho, siento mi corazón y me doy cuenta que mi pulso esta algo acelerado.

-¿Una pesadilla?- Miro mi mano y comienzo a pensar en lo que había soñado, soy consciente que había sido una pesadilla, pero aun así no recuerdo bien de que trataba.

-De seguro la comida me callo algo mal- Suspiro mientras que cierro los ojos, aun con la sensación extraña por olvidar el sueño, aun así el solo intentar recordarlo me hace sentir mal, así que desisto de hacerlo.

-Hablando de comida, ¿Qué hora es?- Miro el reloj en mi muñeca, veo que son las 7:30, me acomodo en la cama y me siento en la orilla de esta.

-Creo que ya tengo que irme- Teniendo en cuenta la hora y el cómo se veía el cielo desde la azotea, era de esperar que ya fuera la hora de la comida, ya era de noche al fin y al cabo. Me levanto de la cama y luego me dirijo hacia la puerta, la abro y veo que aún están los guardias de lado a lado en la entrada.

-Disculpen, pero, ¿saben cómo puedo encontrar a Happy fate?- Miro a los guardias y estos parecen tan firmes y rígidos como siempre, sin embargo para mi sorpresa, uno de ellos decide moverse.

-¿Qué necesita de la señorita?- Es lo que me dice de forma seria uno de los guardias a mi lado, yo le explico que celestia me había invitado a comer en su sala personal o algo así, necesitaba una guía para llegar al lugar, así que le pregunte si sabía de Happy fate.

-La mucama podría estar en cualquier parte del castillo, no es como si tuviera su horario o algo, puedes buscarla si lo deseas- El guardia se posiciona nuevamente en su lugar y se queda callado.

"Valla ayuda" Pienso de forma decepcionada mientras miro al guardia

-Señor Zero- Oigo una voz proveniente del otro lado del pasillo, veo entonces como una alegre Happy fate se acerca hacia mí.

-¿Happy fate?, ¿qué haces aquí?- Mire de forma dudosa a la pony mientras esta me sonreía, siguiente a eso, ella me hizo una señal con la pesuña, de que la siguiera.

-¿Quieres ir al salón de las princesas no es así?, Sígame- Diciendo esto, veo que la pony toma con su casco mi mano y luego me hace ir hacia ella, dejando la habitación y a los soldados atrás.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Dije mientras intentaba que Happy fate me soltara.

-Ha, ¿Qué esperabas? No por nada me escogieron para ser tu guía, señor invitado dorado- Happy fate hablaba con orgullo mientras que caminábamos por los pasillos al oír esto, yo me sorprendí.

-wow, ¿enserio?- Dije atónito mientras que caminaba con Happy fate la cual se detuvo súbitamente mientras me soltaba la mano.

-Bueno, en realidad no, jeje, La princesa celestia me llamo para que te trajera, supuso que al final irías a comer con ella y la princesa luna y que lo más probable es que no supieras como llegar al lugar- Happy fate me miro mientras sonreía y me sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona, después de eso siguió caminando, mientras que yo le seguía el paso.

-Oh, bueno, supongo que debo agradecérselo- Dije de dudosamente mientras que miraba a la pony de tierra el cómo me guiaba.

Mientras caminábamos, comencé a ponerme un poco nervioso, de nuevo, el hecho de ver a la princesa Luna, me pone de nervios, para suerte mía algo llamo mi atención, mientras caminaba con Happy fate alcance a oír un sonido vibrante, no demore en darme cuenta que era el Reloj de bolsillo de la pony, el sonaba tal cual teléfono móvil.

-¿Es normal que eso suene todo el tiempo?- Dije de forma dudosa mientras que Happy fate me miraba y sonreía incómodamente.

-jeje, bueno en realidad….- Vi como de un bolsillo de su traje de mucama esta saco el ya mencionado reloj y luego comenzó a pulsar un boto repetidas veces.

-Tonta alarma- Fue lo que alcance a oír suavemente de Happy fate mientras agitaba el reloj, haciendo que este poco a poco dejara de sonar.

-¿Alarma?, no sabía que tenían ese tipo de tecnología en este lugar- Mire el reloj de Happy fate mientras esta lo guardaba de nuevo en su bolsillo, esta simplemente pareció dudosa por mi pregunta.

-Bueno, pues, si…, todas las ponies mucamas tenemos una alarma, solo que la mía no funciona muy bien- Al decir esto ella miro un poco enfadada hacia el suelo.

-Espera, si es una alarma, ¿que no deberías entonces ir a otro lugar? Lo digo porque siempre que suena te vas corriendo a otra parte- Happy fate me miro de forma nerviosa de nuevo pero después comenzó a reír amistosa mente.

-bueeno, ¿qué puedo decir?, mis deberes contigo son más importantes- Al decir esto la pony sonrió alegremente mientras seguía caminando, yo sin embargo, me quede quieto por un segundo.

-wow, ósea que…. ¿estas evadiendo trabajo y te excusas conmigo?- Mire de forma un tanto sorprendida a Happy fate, considerando mis primeras impresiones de ella, me imaginaba que era del tipo trabajadora.

-Bueno, no realmente, parte de mi trabajo es estar contigo- Esto último lo dijo de forma seria y cortante cosa que me tomo por sorpresa.

-oh, ya veo, disculpa por pensar mal de ti- Dije de forma apenada mientras que miraba a Happy fate, tal vez me había precipitado en mi conclusión, no estaba evadiendo trabajo.

-Disculpas aceptadas- Nuevamente hablo de forma seria y algo "estirada" mientras que volvíamos a caminar.

-jijiji- Mi oído alcanza a oír una risa proveniente de Happy fate, de hecho, una risa burlona y malvada, sin embargo al ver que pasaba, veo que Happy fate se vuelve a poner seria, miro a otra parte y vuelvo a escuchar aquella risa.

-Happy fate….- Hable de forma un tanto sospechosa mientras miraba a la pony la cual me estaba ocultando su cara.

-¿Si señor Zero?- dijo de forma algo refinada pero esta vez conteniendo el aire, eso solo aumento mis sospechas.

-¡Happy fate!- Rápidamente me moví en un Angulo en el que le podía ver totalmente su cara, al verla vi como esta estaba conteniendo su risa a mas no poder, la cual al verme de frente no pudo más y comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-JAJAJAJA, lo siento, no pude evitarlo- Decía una risueña pony mientras se tomaba el estómago con su pesuña.

-Lo sabía, estabas evadiendo trabajo- Dije de forma molesta mientras miraba a la pony reírse a mas no poder.

-jajaja, lo siento, es que…jajaja, no me pude contener- Happy fate seguía riéndose más y más, mientras tanto yo, solo la veía de forma un tanto amarga, al notar esto, ella se tranquilizó.

-lo siento señor Zero, pero es que…¡Vamos! Toda mi vida he querido conocerte, no voy a evitar pasar tiempo contigo solo por "trabajo" además, no evadí responsabilidades del todo, de seguro Midnight me ayuda con eso- Esto último lo dijo entre sonrisa y seriedad, cosa que no me hacía confiarme del todo.

-Bueno, pobre de ella, no pensé que fueras de ese tipo de persona- Dije con intención desaprobatoria a la pony a mi lado la cual pude ver como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y su labio temblaba.

-P-pero, señor Zero, no es mi culpa- al ver como esta me hacía cara de cachorrito inmediatamente mire a otra parte, era obvio que me intentaba manipular.

Pasaron minutos hasta que ella dejo de hacer su cara de cachorrita abandonada, así que ella simplemente suspiro y luego me miro de forma normal.

-Señor Zero, por favor, no se enoje, siempre he sido una pony aplicada, la mejor del equipo, incluso mi hermana lo ha llegado a reconocer, y eso es porque me gusta este trabajo, tal vez no como profesión pero si como algo importante, es solo que , cuando veo que ahora hay algo más importante, entonces le presto más atención a eso, y bueno, tu eres algo muy importante para mí, enserio- Al decir esto último vi como Happy fate pareció sentirse realmente mal, cosa que me preocupo, no estaba enojado con ella realmente, solo estaba aplicándole una broma así como ella a mí, no pensé que se pusiera así.

-Happy fate, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué dices que soy importante para ti?- Dije eso de forma suave pero curiosa, me sentía arrepentido por el como había hecho sentir a Happy fate, pero aun así, la curiosidad del por qué esta pony le parecía tan importante mi existencia, me llamaba la atención.

-Bueno, yo…- Happy fate miro de forma algo de caída el suelo, esto solo hizo que me preocupara, ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿Acaso soy realmente tan importante?, preguntas me pasaban por mi cabeza, y como no, el verla así, no puedo evitar pensar esto.

-Yo…- Por un momento veo como Happy fate quiere intentar hablar, su mirada intenta levantarse para decirme algo, y esto me pone nervioso.

-Oh pequeño, veo que al fin viniste- Es lo siguiente que oigo, pierdo de vista un momento a Happy fate y veo la causa de donde salió el sonido, frente a mí, se encuentre la princesa Celestia.

-Temía que no quisieras venir, es bueno que allá enviado a Happy fate para que te trajera- Dice una amigable celestia, veo detrás de ella y miro que hay dos grandes puertas y dos guardias a cada lado de ella, ya veo, habíamos llegado.

-Y-yo, Emm- Por un momento perdí el sentido de lo que iba a decir, estaba tan concentrado con lo que decía Happy fate que por unos minutos había olvidado hacia dónde íbamos.

-Princesa celestia, como usted dijo, el invitado dorado quería venir, gracias a usted lo pude traer a tiempo para la comida- Fue lo que dice una algo alegre Happy fate, veo hacia ella y esta sonríe de forma suave.

-Gracias Happy fate, si quieres puedes seguir con tu trabajo o ya tomarte un descanso, escuche por parte de Shield heart que habías hecho un trabajo excelente con los embajadores griffonstone- Celestia sonrió mientras miraba a Happy fate está por otro lado solo hizo una sutil reverencia.

-Siempre es un placer, si me disculpa, entonces tomare un descanso- Veo como Happy fate hace otra reverencia y comienza a irse, intento decir algo pero esta se va rápidamente sin dejarme decir algo.

-Bueno pequeño, ¿estás listo para la cena?- Es lo que dice celestia mientras me habla de forma amistosa, sin embargo al ver que no le respondo esta parece preocuparse.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Miro el pasillo por el que se fue Happy fate, dudas es lo que me quedaron en la cabeza, por otro lado esto no concierne a celestia.

-No, nada, continuemos- Digo de forma algo calmada mientras veo el pasillo, acto siguiente miro a celestia.

-Entonces, ¿que hay para cenar?-

**(…) **

Sería difícil de explicar esta situación, pero supongo que hacer un recuento de todo me facilitaría las cosas.

Cuando entre a la habitación para cenar, vi que estaríamos en una mesa bastante grande y mira que celestia dijo que era "privada" minino aquí pueden estar diez o doce personas, y al ser una mesa rectangular pues, no lo sé, me sentí como en la cena de un millonario.

Aun así celestia me dejo en uno de los extremos de la mesa rectangular y ella se posiciono en un lugar relativamente cercano al mío, para que pudiéramos platicar, lo primero que discutimos fue el cómo me sentía, le dije que estaba bien y le platique sobre mi nombre, aunque no le explique el por qué lo elegí, la verdad tenía más hambre que cualquier otra cosa, que por cierto, pedí cosas de harina, panes, espaguetis y otras cosas, omitiendo que le pusieran cosas como heno o parecidos, ya que por obvias razones no iba a poder comer eso.

Todo iba bien, celestia parecía alegrarse del cómo me estaba integrando, le quería preguntar sobre el por qué sus soldados de rango mayor me tenían rencor, pero no quería arruinar la cena con cosas como esas, todo hubiera sido de maravilla, pero fue hasta que me tuve la duda de preguntar sobre la princesa luna que todo se comenzó a poner bastante raro, celestia dijo que estaba ocupada y no podría venir, sin embargo minutos después Luna llego, cosa que me puso nervioso, quería hablar con ella, pero me daba vergüenza, aun así y no para mejor, la vergüenza se me quito, pues la actitud de la princesa de la noche era algo….fría.

Su saludo fue serio y cortante, se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, lo más probable para alejarse de mí, celestia se quedó callada después de que entro y eso me hizo sentirme incomodo ante la situación.

Ahora estoy aquí, nadie habla y lo mucho que se oye en el lugar es el sonido de los cubiertos al moverse, miro mi plato y veo que como espaguetis de zanahoria, no está mal, pero cada vez que veo a la princesa Luna hace que pierda el apetito, cuando la miro de reojo esta me mira de forma seria.

"Valla, no pensé que fuera tan distinta a celestia" pienso en mi mente mientras trato de enrollar espagueti en mi tenedor. Pierdo atención a esto al oír el cómo luna aclara su garganta, supongo que quiere decir algo, genial, si ella comienza a hablar tal vez se aligere un poco el ambiente.

-Invitado, dudas albergan en nuestra cabeza, ¿Cuál era el nombre de vuestra especie?- Luna habla de forma calmada, aun así por su forma de hablar me cogió algo descuidado.

-Humanos, la princesa Celestia me dijo que no habían de los míos en este mundo- Hable de forma amigable mientras miraba a celestia, esta solo sonrió y acento con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, nosotras estamos curiosas por el mundo del que provienes, espero que puedas contestarnos algunas preguntas- Luna hablo de forma seria otra vez, me di cuenta entonces de algo, ella usaba el "nosotros", recuerdo que ella solía hablar así en las primeras temporadas de la serie, supongo que aún lo hace o tal vez debe ser por no conocerme.

-Claro princesa, lo que desee se lo responderé- Nuevamente respondí de forma amistosa mientras dejaba los cubiertos y le prestaba atención a la princesa.

\- Entendemos, dinos, ¿Cómo describirías a vuestra especie?- Al decir esto luna se me quedo mirando fijamente, cosa que me puso un poco nervioso, además, sobre su pregunta, bueno, era algo difícil de contestar.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunte con duda mientras miraba a la princesa la cual solo me siguió mirando de forma seria.

-Queremos ser concisas, ¿consideráis a vuestra especie, como algo bueno o algo malo?- Si, eso definitivamente no es algo fácil de explicar, que puedo decir, la historia humana da mucho para hablar y por el tono que está tomando luna solo lo hace más complicado.

-Bueno, pues, no sabría cómo decirlo, es difícil de responder- Trate de evitar la pregunta, no era fácil contestarlo, prácticamente lo que diga de mi especie podría definir qué piensan de toda una raza, la mía.

-Vemos que no quieres responder, Entonces, dinos, humano- Luna intento seguir con las preguntas pero celestia la interrumpió.

-se llama Zero, Luna- Fue lo que dijo celestia mientras miraba a su hermana con intención de no molestarla y tranquilizarla, cosa que parecía hacer lo contrario.

-¿Zero?-

-Sí, es su nombre, demoro algo en decirlo pero- Celestia no continúo con lo que decía pues luna pareció interrumpirla ahora a ella.

-¿Demorar?, ¿qué tan difícil es decir un nombre?- Dijo de forma nuevamente molesta Luna mientras miraba a su hermana, al ver que parecía molesta yo intente calmarla.

-Bueno, decidí darles este nombre porque-

\- ¿Este nombre?, ¿entonces el vuestro es falso?, estas mintiendo, ¿Qué queréis ocultar de ti, "Zero"?- Luna hablo de forma amarga mientras me miraba, yo intente decir algo pero esta continuo hablando.

-¿Hay más mentirosos en vuestro mundo acaso?, si es así, no nos traes buena espina, espero que los ponies en vuestro mundo no sean así también, considerando que existen creaturas como nosotros, claro está, si es así, responde, ¿acaso los ponies existen en vuestro mundo?, Humano- Luna me miro de forma fría pero algo ya calmada por lo que me tranquilice.

-Bueno, sí, aunque- Nuevamente no pude terminar mis palabras pues Luna me interrumpía.

-Entonces existimos en vuestro mundo, ¿qué tipo de relación lleváis con vuestros ponies?- Luna comenzó a hablarme de forma rápida, al no dejarme hablar bien comencé a ponerme nervioso, el hecho era, que estaba tocando otro tema complicado.

-Bueno, es que, en mi mundo los ponies son algo…diferentes- Hable de forma un poco dudosa mientras miraba a luna, esta alzo la ceja al ver que mencione esto último.

-¿diferentes?, que queréis decir, nos ven de otra manera entonces- Luna hablo molesta con esto último cosa que me alarmo, esto no era nada bueno.

-No es solo que, los ponies allá son distintos, no son como los humanos, ellos- Nuevamente interrumpido.

-¿Qué queréis decir con eso? No somos tan buenos como los de vuestra especie, ¿cómo tratáis entonces a los míos?- Luna ya parecía molesta con esto último, yo simplemente no sabía que responder, no me daba tiempo para pensar las cosas.

-¡Respóndenos, humano!- Fue lo que dijo la princesa de la noche mientras me miraba, al ver que se enojaba a mayor nivel yo solo me precipite.

-Bueno, en mi mundo son considerados animales, no son seres pensantes, es solo que…- El sonido que el casco de luna contra la mesa fue lo que me interrumpió esta vez.

-¿Animales?, ahora vemos entonces que vuestra especie es de barbaros- Luna puso ambas pesuñas en la mesa, mientras me miraba de forma desafiante.

-No, yo, lo que quise decir- Trataba de explicar, pero el ver a luna en ese estado, no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas.

-Hermana, cálmate, nuestro invitado no quiso decir eso- Era fácil darse cuenta, al oír lo mencionado por Celestia, luna se precipito.

-¿¡Nuestro invitado?!, Estamos seguras que no aprobamos el hecho de que esa cosa viniera a nuestro reino- Ok, esto comienza a ser ofensivo, yo no estoy diciendo nada malo y ahora me dice ¿cosa?, primero los guardias y también luna….

-Veo que el boleto estaba mal, termino en un mundo equivocado, tu no mereces estar aquí, conozco a los de tu tipo, te aprovechas de la situación para hacernos daño, no eres un alma que necesita nuestra ayuda, eres una creatura manipuladora y repulsiva que dejo su despiadado mundo para arruinar el nuestro, no apoyamos que estés aquí- Eso, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, princesa o no, no permitiré que nadie me hable así de mi o de mi mundo.

-¡Siento pena por ti y vuestros ancestros, seguro tú y vuestra familia sois solo unos desagr!- Celestia intento detener a luna, pero no era necesario, luna y el salón completo quedo en silencio por unos segundos, segundos en los que mi ira salió a flote.

-¿¡Y TU QUE SABES, MALDITA IDIOTA!?- Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me levantaba, mis puños golpearon la mesa y por efecto a esa, el plato con la comida se calló al suelo, no miraba a luna, miraba la mesa con ira, juro que si hablaba mal de mi familia, yo….

-¿¡NUESTRO APOYO!?, En primer lugar yo no vine aquí buscando nada de eso, llegue acá porque estaba harto de mi mundo, porque mi vida comenzaba a perder sentido cada día que pasaba, tome el boleto porque pensé que mi vida cambiaria a mejor, que tal vez algo tendría sentido en ella, pero lo primero que veo es que cuando llego a este maldito lugar es que me encierran, me amenazan, me ven con rencor y ahora una jodida princesa me está inculpando y mal hablando de mi- Deje de mirar la mesa y luego mire a luna con ira.

-¡YO NO NECESITO LA APROVACION DE UNA INUTIL PRINCESA COMO TU, ASI QUE NO ME JODAS!- Vi cara a cara a luna, su expresión que al principio era de odio, después del grito, era de sorpresa, sin embargo poco a poco, esta comenzó a verse de forma más amenazante.

-¡TU…ASQUEROSO ENGENDRO!- Vi como el cuerno de luna comenzó a brillar, su voz cambiaba y se oía fuerte como si me fuera a reventar los tímpanos, era la voz real de canterlot, su ojos se ponían en blanco y con rabia esta se levantó en la mesa con dirección hacia mí, por un momento sentí como el calor de mi ira se enfriaba, el ver esa cara, el ver su expresión, me hizo dar una sensación en todo mi cuerpo que solo decía algo "corre"

-¡Hermana detente!- Vi como celestia se ponía frente a su hermana, deteniéndola en su avance hacia mí, por un momento esto me calmo y aun que esa sensación de huir gritaba por todo mi cuerpo, aún seguía de pie sin mover un musculo, tal vez tenía miedo, pero aun así no importa si el mismo dios viene al cielo a castigarme, no dejare que nadie hable así del mundo en el que nací y mucho menos de mi familia.

-¡Apártate!- Luna miro a celestia con ira pero celestia no se quitaba de en medio esto solo pareció molestarla más.

-¡Dije que te!- Luna intento hacer algo pero celestia fue más rápida y antes que hiciera algo celestia grito.

-Si planeas hacerle daño a este humano entonces también tendrás que hacerme ese daño a mi primero- Dijo celestia mientras se ponía cara a cara con su hermana.

-Si eso alivia tu odio, entonces hazlo- Celestia se sentó en la mesa y luego agacho su cabeza en dirección a su hermana.

Estaba sorprendido, el ver el comportamiento de celestia ante su hermana me dejaba sin palabras, por otra parte, Luna parecía molesta pero impotente ante la situación, miro a Celestia y luego fijo su mirada hacia mí, vi como su ira se incrementaba pero su cuerpo no se movía.

-¡ahg! Esto no quedara así hermana- Fue lo último que dijo la princesa mientras en un haz de luz esta desaparecía, dejándonos a celestia y a mi solos en el salón.

-Suficiente- no aguanto más y decido irme del lugar, me dirijo entonces con prisa y salgo de la habitación antes de que celestia si quiera pudiera hacer algo, al salir veo como los guardias, por mi extraño comportamiento, comienzan a seguirme, sin embargo yo ya no tenía la paciencia para esto.

-Si tienen tiempo para seguirme deberían entonces a mirar a Celestia primero- Hable de forma rápida y molesta, los guardias no demoraron en reaccionar y regresaron a la habitación, yo por otra parte decido salir corriendo por los pasillos, no sabía a donde ir, pero era la única manera de desahogarme.

"Todo esto es estúpido, yo no he hecho nada, ¿porque todos en este estúpido lugar parecen tener algo contra mí?" pienso mientras corro, corro a tal velocidad que no puedo mirar bien por donde camino, volteo por una esquina y debido a mi torpeza tropezó con alguien al otro lado.

-Ahg- Estoy en el piso, con quien sea que he chocado parece ser duro y fuerte, lo suficiente como para tumbarme, miro rápidamente con quien me choque y entonces encuentro a alguien con el que no tenía el mínimo placer de ver.

-¿El monstruo?- Veo frente a mí a un unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro y de armadura dorada frente a mí, este me ve de manera desagradable, no demoro en darme cuenta, esos ojos que me miraban con desprecio solo podían ser de una persona, el comandante que me metió en la prisión el primer día que desperté en este lugar.

-¿Zero?-Algo capta mi atención, veo entonces que a su lado, se encuentra otro unicornio de pelaje café y melena azul clara, por el hecho de que sabía mi nombre, deduje que era aquel soldado que me ayudo a cargar mis cosas a la habitación.

-Aléjense- Me levanto rápido y empujo con gran dificultad al unicornio de pelaje azul, no pierdo tiempo y salgo corriendo, no sin antes escuchar a uno de ellos decir "Síguelo"

Corro hasta donde mis piernas me lo permiten, miro atrás, veo que un pony de pelaje café me sigue, esto me da más motivos para seguir corriendo, no quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero estar solo, ¿es demasiado pedir?

Mis pasos se vuelven lentos, aun cuando mis piernas dan todo lo que pueden, sé que no estoy en forma para aguantar mucho tiempo corriendo, así que la creatura detrás de mí me alcanza y con fuerza me tira al suelo.

-Que ya Déjenme solo, por un demonio- Es lo que digo, mis brazos están contra el piso, ambas pesuñas del pony evitan que los mueva, intento forcejear, pero aun que sea más grande que él, yo soy más débil.

-Señor Zero, calmase, soy yo, el teniente Silver- Con su magia, el pony se quita rápidamente el casco dorado y veo como su pelaje cambia y comienza a coger los tonos grisáceos y ojos rojos del unicornio que conocí esta tarde. Al ver que era el, simplemente deje de forcejear, sabia de todas maneras, que de aquí no me iba a escapar.

-Ya tenía una idea de que eras tú, ahora, suéltame- Dije enfadado mientras miraba cara a cara al unicornio, este solo me miro de forma seria.

-Escucha, no entiendo que paso, pero eso de salir corriendo de los guardias no te hace ver exactamente como un buen tipo- Dijo el pony mientras me miraba de forma desaprobatoria yo por otro lado solo mire a otra parte.

-como si eso importara de todos modos, en primer lugar, todos en este maldito lugar me detestan, me incriminan, creí que era por prevención, pero ahora la misma princesa luna me detesta, no importa cómo me comporte, parece que siempre hay alguien quien me parece odiar- Veo con rabia al teniente, intento forcejear de nuevo pero este solo me hace más presión en mis brazos para que me quede quieto.

-Escucha, tienes que calmarte primero- El teniente Silver intenta razonar conmigo, sin embargo mi mente aun esta intranquila y no lo escucho.

-¿Qué me calme? , dile eso a él estúpido de tu comandante y a la princesa Luna, yo no he hecho nada en este lugar, ¡ ¿por qué todos me atacan?!- Grito esto último frente al unicornio, este se queda algo atónito por mi grito, lo sé por su expresión en el rostro, sin embargo esta no dura mucho y vuelve a estar calmado.

-Bueno, ahora veo que ya tienes una razón para estar molesto, pero…hasta donde sé, ni yo, ni Happy o Midnight te hemos atacado, así que por favor cálmate, no todos acá son tus enemigos- El teniente Silver me sonríe mientras aun me sostiene, al ver que como se comportaba, recordé que su actitud nunca había sido agresiva, no solo el, tampoco Happy fate o Midnight belle, celestia me ha apoyado en todo momento, tal vez, me estoy precipitando demasiado.

Mis brazos se calman, mi mente también lo hace, respiro hondo, suelto el aire y luego miro a el teniente.

-Está bien, me calmare, pero al menos quítate de encima, me estás haciendo daño- Veo al teniente de forma seria y este me sonríe, se aleja de mí y luego, haciendo uso de su magia me ayuda a levantarme.

-Bueno, ahora, cuéntame… ¿Qué diablos paso?- Es lo que dice el teniente mientras me mira con duda, yo solo lo miro con seriedad y luego camino hacia la pared y luego me recuesto contra ella.

-Por dónde empezar-

**(…) **

Hable con el teniente Silver, le comente sobre mi equipaje, el cual había sido casi saqueado y como me habían violado mi privacidad, sobre le luna, el cómo me había interrogado, haciéndome preguntas difíciles de responder, de cómo comenzó a mal interpretar y a amenazar, el como celestia me defendió y luna desapareció del salón.

Mientras le contaba todo eso, comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, Silver jamás dijo nada y solo me escuchaba, para cuando habíamos finalizado la conversación, terminamos en un puente del castillo, uno sin techo, la luz de la luna aun resplandecía, normalmente esto me calmaría, pero al recordar quien era la que levantaba ese astro en el cielo, solo me arruino la buena vista.

-Salí corriendo del lugar, y ahí fue cuando me tropecé contigo y con el tontucho de tu comandante- Dije finalmente mientras apoyaba mis brazos en las pequeñas paredes del puente, hundí mi cara en ellos para hacer un respiro tranquilo.

-¿Es normal que de un momento a otro, una princesa a la que nunca he visto ahora me deteste?- dije mientras tenía mi cara hundida.

-Así que paso eso…- El teniente solo suspiro, yo por otro lado deje salir mi cabeza para solo mirar al vacío mientras me apoyaba en mis brazos.

-Sí, eso paso, tomas un boleto para ir a un mundo de aventura y "Felicidades" todo el mundo te odia- Dije de forma sarcástica mientras miraba el vacío, Silver guardo silencio, parecía querer decir algo, pero por alguna razón no quería decirlo, yo guardaba silencio, ya ni siquiera quería hablar.

-Señor Zero….yo, supongo que debo decirlo, después de todo, usted merece saberlo- Silver hablo de forma apenada, eso llamo mi atención a sí que lo mire.

-Señor Zero, ¿usted conocer la historia del objeto dorado?-

-Sí, lo de Starswirl y bla bla bla, lo sé, celestia lo menciono hace poco, ¿Qué ocurre con eso?- Hable de forma un poco molesta mientras miraba a teniente.

-Tal vez esto lo debió haber supuesto pero, usted sabe que no es el primer invitado dorado que ha existido, ¿verdad?- Al oír lo que decía el teniente Silver, comencé a pensar, era obvio en realidad, ya había pensado que existieron otros como yo, teniendo en cuenta que el boleto se terminó poco después de la muerte de starswirl, entonces no era de extrañar que hubiera predecesores. Sin embargo el hecho de que Silver lo nombrara ese hecho, fue lo que me llamo la atención.

-Ya me hacía a la idea, acaso… acaso por eso Luna me odia?, ¿por eso todos desconfían de mí?- Me pare recto y luego mire a Silver de forma seria, si esa era la razón, entonces debí haberlo pensado antes, si hubieron invitados anteriores a mí, entonces ya debieron dejar una idea de los invitados dorados en equestria y sobre luna.

-No podría decir que es eso exactamente, la verdad, es que, el invitado dorado, siempre fue una costumbre que se hacía cada ocho años, desde la muerte de starswirl el barbudo, siempre se hacía. Fue una costumbre, que perduro por generaciones, con el tiempo no solo era una costumbre, sino una festividad, era ver la fantasía hecha realidad, pues por mucho tiempo, los padres le contaban a los potrillos, la historia de cómo el gran Starswirl, con su poderosa magia, ayudaba a gente más allá de nuestro mundo y que esta era traída cada ocho años- Silver conto esto con algo de nostalgia en su mirada, cosa que me sorprendió, lo que decía, no lo había pensado antes, ¿una historia de fantasía?, si era así, entonces eso explicaría por qué soy de tanta importancia.

"Pero si es así, entonces, ¿Por qué luna me detesta? "es lo que pienso en mi mente mientras miro a el teniente Silver frente a mí, su mirada y sonrisa melancólica eran algo agradables, cosa que no duro mucho tiempo, pues poco a poco su sonrisa se ponía en un gesto de seriedad.

-La última vez que se cumplió esta costumbre…., fue hace más de veinte años- Por un momento mí mente se congelo, el oír esas palabras y con la seriedad en las que él las emitía…., no me esperaba algo como eso.

-¿Q-que?- Es lo único que pude decir mientras estaba anonadado por lo que había dicho el unicornio de forma tan seria, esto…lo cambia todo.

-Tu no solo eres el invitado dorado, Zero, eres el primero que ha venido en mucho tiempo-Las palabras del teniente salen de su boca, por un momento no respondo bien a lo que él me estaba diciendo, por lo que lo primero que viene en mi mente son solo dudas , dudas y más dudas.

-Teniente… ¿de qué diablos está hablando?-

.

.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Wow, un capi algo largo ¿no?, espero que les halla gustado y esta vez les dejare una nueva interrogante ¿por que creen que Luna detesta a Zero?.**

**Espero sus reviews, amigos mios.**

**.**

**Respuestas:**

**James anderson:**

P:solo quería saber si vas a meter romance entre Zero y alguien

**R: Bueno, tal vez si tal vez no, eso lo dejare como una interrogante que TU, resolverás mas adelante.**

**.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**


	12. Historia

**Hola a todos, si es que alguien sigue vivo aun y aun leen este fanfic, pues espero que se alegren, por que despues de el hiatus de mil años, hoy les dejare este capitulo para que vean que no estoy muerto y como siempre, por favor dejen reviews para ver que tal.**

**PD: Casi anda despues de la quinta temporada es canon en este fanfic.**

**.**

** watch?v=WXlQpMZ_ZdA (la musica de este capitulo, recomiendo oirla para disfrutar mejor el capitulo, tambien pueden encontrarla en youtube como Kingdom Hearts: Dearly Beloved (All Versions) )**

* * *

Doceava estación: Historia

"**A veces, las respuestas que buscamos solo nos dan más preguntas, e incluso puede que al final de todo no consigamos la respuesta que esperamos, pero si preguntas amargas que no necesitábamos"**

.

.

-Tu no solo eres el invitado dorado, Zero, eres el primero que ha venido en mucho tiempo-Las palabras del teniente salen de su boca, por un momento no respondo bien a lo que él me estaba diciendo, por lo que lo primero que viene en mi mente son solo dudas, dudas y más dudas.

-Teniente… ¿de qué diablos está hablando? -

**(…)**

"Starswirl el grande" Leo en mi mente mientras miro una portada de uno de los muchos libros que tome de una de las estanterías de la biblioteca del castillo, estoy en este momento sentado en una especie de puff que quedaba al final de un pasillo de la biblioteca, un montón de libros están a mi lado, la mayoría de un tamaño que dejaría en ridículo a la sagrada biblia católica o cristiana, sinceramente cualquier cosa que tenga más hojas de papel que eso se me hace sorprendentemente grande para un libro.

La mayoría de libros que tome son libros de historia equestriana, títulos como "La era del caos", "El día de los corazones cálidos" o "La caída del imperio de cristal" estaban a mi alrededor, a decir verdad, eran más pocos de los que podría encontrar.

Mirando un libro titulado "las dos hermanas" me quedo perdido en su portada, la portada era una imagen de Celestia y luna, algo simplistas, a decir verdad, sin embargo mi atención recaía en la imagen la de alicornio nocturna, poco a poco una voz suena en mi cabeza.

**(…)**

_-Explíquese teniente ¿a qué se refiere con ser el primero en mas de veinte años en venir?- Mire al teniente con sorpresa y amargura, el sin embargo me desviaba un poco la mirada hacia los lados, cada tanto me miraba a los ojos pero no duraba mucho, yo solo lo miraba fijamente en busca de explicaciones._

_-Fue hace bastante tiempo ya, a decir verdad, no es un tema del que sea bien visto hablar. Aun asi viendo las cosas que te han pasado…- El teniente Silver se quedo en silencio, su mirada desviada se perdió y por un momento me miro atentamente, después de eso aclaro un poco su garganta._

_-La princesa Celestia ya hace más de veinte años que declaro que el evento del invitado dorado estaba oficialmente cancelado permanentemente. A muchos les sorprendió, después de todo era una tradición que duro por muchos muchos años- Silver se acerco hacia mi, su cuerno brillo y una aura en mi camisa hacia que me agachara hacia el._

_-a decir verdad todo el tema del invitado dorado es algo que le desagrada a los altos mandos de Canterlot, cuando Celestia aviso sobre tu llegada todos se pusieron como locos, en lo personal, me parece un poco sospechoso- Silver hablo en un tono muy bajo casi susurrándome, lo que me dijo me dejo pensando._

_-¿Pero por que fue cancelado el evento en primer lugar?- le pregunte en el mismo tono que el me hablaba, este solo arrugo la cara, miro hacia otro lado y se quedo callado por un rato, parecía estar pensando._

_-ha decir verdad, no lo se, pero es un poco complicado, si quieres respuestas, solo hay un lugar que te puede explicar sobre el esto- Silver puso su cuerno en mi frente y de un momento a otro en mi mente se formaba un pequeño mapa del castillo y en donde estábamos los dos y hacia donde quería llevarme._

(…)

"La biblioteca"

Fue lo que me dijo en mi mente el teniente, al parecer en este lugar puedo aprender un poco sobre lo que ha pasado en los últimos años o en los primeros años de equestria, existía la posibilidad de ir a los archiveros reales, pero estos son cuidados por guardias del castillo y con la mala fama que tengo en el lugar, era poco probable que me dejaran entrar, la información publica es lo único que tengo, sin embargo….

\- ¡ESTO ES RIDICULAMENTE ABSURDO! - Grite fuerte mientras miraba un libro, inmediatamente escuche un "shh" de parte de la bibliotecaria la cual estaba en la recepción muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, aun así, no le preste mucha atención, ya que estaba demasiado sorprendido y molesto como para prestarle atención.

\- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los ponies de este lugar? - Tomo el libro con la portada de Luna y Celestia y lo leo.

\- "La historia de las dos hermanas, Las princesas del día y la noche"- Rápidamente lo abro y paso sus hojas, lo cierro y lo dejo a un lado, cojo otro libro titulado "La leyenda de nightmare moon" paso hojas rápido y lo dejo a mi lado encima del anterior libro.

\- ¿Es enserio?, la mayoría de estos libros solo tienen dibujitos y frases tan cortas que parecieran más un cuento infantil que un libro de historia, ahora entiendo por qué nadie creía la historia de nightmare moon al principio del a serie- Tomo con fuerza otro libro titulado "El espíritu del caos", me detengo en la mitad donde solo aparecen dibujos de Discord con una que otra frase.

-Hojas y hojas llenas de solo dibujos, incluso las pocas frases que hay están escritas para que rimen, ¿y esto estaba en la sección de historia?, debe ser una broma- Tomo el libro sobre Starswirl y por suerte este parece tener más letras que dibujos, aun así, tampoco es del todo descriptivo.

-parece que acá nadie se toma enserio la historia, los pocos libros que veo que son algo informativos son Biografías y, a decir verdad, dan mucho que desear- Debo admitir que nunca he sido un intelectual, poco se me da leer libros, pero hasta yo reconozco algo vago como esto.

Me levanto del Puff y comienzo a revisar todos los libros que traje, cuando los tomé solo lo hacía con los que tenían nombres llamativos en sus lomos, por los que recogí unos quince. Al final revisando entre aquellos libros, me detengo un segundo, apartando un libro sobre changeling veo como tomo un libro que no recordaba haberlo tomado.

"Starswirl y el Objeto dorado" Una imagen de Starswirl alzando sus patas delanteras hacia una luz dorada en el cielo era lo que aparecía en la portada.

Llevando el libro en mis manos vuelvo a sentarme en el Puff, lo miro detenidamente, el estilo de dibujo me recordó a la historia que Twilight conto en el primer episodio de la serie, me quede mirando la imagen de Starswirl por unos segundos, de alguna manera la sensación de sentirme indigno del boleto volvía a llenarme el corazón.

Abrí el libro y comencé a leer o más bien a ver las imágenes que había en él, lamentablemente este libro era tan vago como la mayoría que había encontrado.

Apartando los títulos y índices, lo primero que me encontré fue un dibujo de Starswirl sosteniendo con su magia seis libros. Había un texto debajo de la imagen que decía lo siguiente:

"Starswirl uno de los mejores magos en la historia, era capaz de leer seis libros únicamente con su mente y con su magia, incluso mantenía sus ojos cerrados, fue por esto por un tiempo se le conoció como Starswirl: El lector ciego, pues la impresión que daba era la de un invidente, sin embargo, su mente lo hacía terminar libros enteros en cuestión de horas. Él decía que sus ojos eran demasiado lentos para leer"

Mire la imagen de Starswirl y luego mire los libros que ya había leído. La verdad no creo que tomara mucho tiempo leer estas "complejos" libros como para ponerse a usar la mente en ellos.

Pase la hoja encontrándome más ilustraciones similares, cada una con sus propios textos. Al parecer el libro contaba la historia que me había contado Celestia, sobre que era un gran mago y que había descubierto el multiverso, por alguna razón, no explicaban bien el cómo lo descubrió, supongo que no lo dice por precaución a que alguien haga algo peligroso o tal vez los que hicieron esto quisieron ser tan vagos y poco descriptivos como quisieron.

Pase página tras página, todo era tal cual como me lo dijo Celestia, con algunos cambios, tal vez para hacerlo un poco menos ¿violento? Mi atención por el libro comenzó a perderse poco a poco, no fue hasta que hablaron sobre el primer invitado dorado, que entonces me puse a leer atentamente, esto era algo de lo que no me platico Celestia.

"El primer invitado que trajo el objeto dorado fue una creatura de lo más extraña, tenía cuerpo de serpiente o eso parecía, sin embargo, era mucho más grande de lo normal, su cuerpo era grueso como un pilar de piedra, y parecía ser tan largo como la sala del trono misma, tenía cuatro extrañas garras en su cuerpo, parecían de un águila, sin embargo, estas estaban cubiertas de escamas. La creatura era roja como el magma mismo, estaba enrollada en sí misma, lo que evitaba ver su cabeza, por otro lado, el resto de su cuerpo se le veía lleno de cicatrices y cortes."

"Esto alarmo a las princesas, la princesa Celestia se acercó a la criatura y aun que La princesa Luna trato de evitarlo, esta insistió, se dirigió a la creatura y esta solo se enrollo más en sí misma, como si tuviera miedo. Con cuidado la princesa Celestia curo sus heridas, le hablaba a la criatura, le decía que no tuviera miedo, que todo estaría bien, aunque duro un tiempo así, la creatura poco a poco fue sacando su cabeza de su propio cuerpo. Tenía una cara parecida a la de un pony combinada con la de un dragón, dos cuernos de ciervo se posaban en su cabeza, uno estaba ligeramente más corto que el otro, como si lo hubieran cortado, un par de bigotes que median más de un metro estaban en su boca, en su cabeza, casi tan grande como la princesa, había dos ojos con pupilas redondas mirándola fijamente"

-Su nombre era Ryujin, el dragón de Oriente- Leí en voz baja mientras terminaba una página del libro de Starswirl, poco después de eso, simplemente lo cerré delicadamente, me pare del puff y luego de estirarme un poco me quede meditando.

-¡UN PUTO DRAGON CHINOOOO!- Fue lo que grite con entusiasmo, inmediatamente escuche otro "sshh" de la bibliotecaria, sin embargo no me importaba mucho, comencé a saltar emocionado por la historia que había leído.

-Un dragón, un enorme y jodido dragón, esto es…EPICO- me revolqué luego en el piso de la bibioteca muy alegre de todo hasta que de un momento a otro me detuve.

-Bueno, acá también hay dragones, así que, ¿por qué me entusiasmo? - Bueno, a decir verdad, mis gustos siempre eran un poco particulares, digamos que no me gustaba lo "común", tal vez era una manera de evitar lo monótono de mi vida. Es por eso que siempre me gustaron mas los dragones orientales, eran más extraños que los clásicos.

-bueno que importa, después de todo los dragones de este mundo jamás fueron de mi gusto, lo más cerca a uno de mi gusto era Discord, por otra parte, esto es fantástico, siempre quise…- Inmediatamente me quede callado de nuevo, me puse la mano en la barbilla y me quede pensando, poco después tome el libro otra vez, pasando página y página.

-qué extraño, no dice mucho de su vida realmente- A decir verdad, el libro no era muy especifico, cosa que compartía con todos los libros. Simplemente decía que Celestia lo ayudo y que luego lo curaron y el fue muy feliz con su ayuda y bla bla bla, todo con sus dibujos lindos de la princesa Celestia, Luna y el dragón, pero no dice más aparte de esto, solo habla un poco de Starswirl.

\- ¿Eh? - Veo una parte del dibujo del dragón Rojo con las princesas y noto que hay un recuadro no muy visible.

"más información en: Los invitados Dorados Vol.1" Al leer esto, me quedo mirando el libro, luego me rasco un poco la cabeza y sin más lo cierro en silencio, ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

"ahora ya se dónde puedo conseguir respuestas"

Me dirijo a la recepción de la biblioteca, la bibliotecaria me recibe con un gesto no muy amable, al parecer he hecho algo de ruido. Le pregunto sobre el libro que busco y la pony se va a buscarlo, que por cierto era una unicornio de melena morada y pelaje del mismo tono, me recordó un poco a Twilight a decir verdad.

-Aca tienes- Dijo la Unicornio mientras me pasaba un libro increíblemente enorme, lo cargaba con su magia y cuando me lo paso a mi sentí un peso enorme, el cual se duplico al pasarme un segundo libro.

-y ese es el volumen dos- Fue lo que dijo la pony de forma algo agria, se puso al otro lado de la mesa de recepción y me quedo mirando.

-¿Son para llevar o los leerá aquí?-

-Espere un segundo… ¿me los puedo llevar? - La unicornio me miro un rato de forma seria y luego con su magia saco un pedazo de papel.

-Solo tiene que firmar aquí, de todas formas, usted es el invitado dorado, la biblioteca está abierta para resolver cualquiera de sus dudas- Me paso un bolígrafo y mientras que sostenía los libros con un brazo, firme con el otro.

\- ¿Entonces, puedo llevarme más? - Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras la pony arrugaba el papel con su magia, tomaba un suspiro y sacaba otro papelito.

**(…)**

Después de haber pasado por los guardias de mi habitación, los cuales parecían ser tan fríos e inertes como siempre, entre y me acosté en la cama, descargando al mismo tiempo cuatro libros junto a mí.

Dos de ellos eran el volumen uno y dos de los invitados dorados, otro sobre Nightmare moon y finalmente uno sobre las creaturas que habitaban equestria.

Me dispuse a leer el primer volumen de los invitados dorados, era increíblemente grande, fácilmente habría unas dos mil páginas, algo que impresionaba a un lector casual como yo.

Abrí el libro y lo primero que vi fue curioso, apartando el índice normal había un segundo índice más adelante, el cual tenía pequeñas ilustraciones en él, parecía un índice con las ilustraciones de cada invitado dorado.

-Interesante- Miro la primera ilustración, la cual no ocupa más de un tercio de la hoja, teniendo eso encuentra eran tres ilustraciones por hoja, al lado de cada una había unos textos que parecían describir cosas básicas del invitado en cuestión.

-Nombre: Sora Ryujin - Es lo que decía, justo debajo de esto había otras dos especificaciones.

-Raza: Dragón, Genero: Masculino, Estado actual: Desconocido… ¿Desconocido?, ¿es decir que está vivo? - una ligera duda se me formo en la mente al ver eso, sin embargo, no era por el dragón que había tomado este libro.

Miro abajo en la segunda ilustración, era sobre el segundo invitado dorado, en el apareció algo parecido a un Grifo, sin embargo, en vez de alas de águila, parecía tener alas de murciélago.

-Nombre: Crista Tornet, Raza: Grifo nocturno, Genero: femenino, Estado actual: Fallecida-

Inmediatamente pase de página, necesitaba encontrar a un invitado en específico, paso y paso páginas, en ellas veo creaturas de los más particulares y extrañas.

-invitado número 24, Nombre: Mogeko, raza: Mogeko, genero… ¿Mogeko?, estado actual: fallecido… ¿Ok? - Es lo que dice una descripción de un invitado dorado, en ella salía la imagen de algo que parecía un oso, conejo, de peluche muy extraño, aun así, sigo.

-Invitado número 56, nombre: W.D Gáster, raza: esqueleto monstruo, genero: masculino, estado actual: Desconocido (deicidio regresar a su dimensión)- En la ilustración apareció un tipo de esqueleto, vestido con una túnica negra que le tapaba casi todo el cuerpo a excepción de unas manos huecas.

"ahora que lo recuerdo" miro el boleto dorado y entonces recuerdo, antes de venir, el boleto decía que podría regresar a mi mundo, pero no estaba garantizado del todo o algo así.

-Como sea- dejo de mirar y sigo mirando en el índice ilustrado.

-¿Dónde estaba?, oh si, Invitado número 82, Nombre: Joris Kerubin, raza: Hipermago, género masculino, Estado actual: Fallecido- Su imagen era la de un hombre muy pequeño, cargando un mazo enorme, en su imagen no se le veía la cara pues estaba tapada con una capucha, solo sobre salía una larga nariz azul de su cara.

"¿Dios cuantos invitados son?" Ya llevaba alrededor de 20 páginas y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto.

-No pensé que fueran tantos invitados…¡Te encontré!- Fue lo que dije mientras llegaba a la última página del índice ilustrado.

\- ¿eh? - La imagen de un pony purpura era lo que apareció en la ilustración, un pony de tierra común.

\- Nombre: Onísase M., raza: Pony de tierra, genero: Masculino, Estado actual: ¿Fallecido? – Al ver la imagen del pony me pareció extraño, se veía bastante joven, a decir verdad. Recordé entonces que el teniente me dijo que dejaron a de enviar los objetos hace más de veinte años ¿acaso su muerte tenía que ver con el odio que tiene Luna hacia mí y porque Celestia cancelo el evento de los invitados dorados?

"de cualquier manera tengo que revisar" sin dudarlo mucho fui a buscar respuestas en el índice, en el me diría en que página me aparecería información del ultimo invitado dorado.

"Pag quinientos treinta Vol.2" Fue lo que decía el índice, sin más deje el volumen uno y fui por el número dos, este era más pequeño que el libro anterior, por mucho tendría unas 800 páginas, algo que en comparación al otro parecía un libro pequeño.

\- quinientos veinte, quinientos veinticinco… ¡quinientos treinta!- Abra la sección del invitado que tanto estaba buscando, y comencé a leer, con esto, tal vez tendría respuestas.

"Onísase M.: Fue el invitado numero ciento uno del evento, el invitado dorado, cuando la princesa Celestia anuncio la llegada de un nuevo invitado equestria se emocionó una vez más, ¿qué sorpresas les darían a los científicos en Canterlot? ¿qué nueva cultura conoceríamos? ¿O que pobre alma seria salvada gracias a la benevolencia de la princesa Celestia?, todos en el reino esperaban con ansias. Para sorpresa del reino, tras el humo característico que salía de la cámara en la que llegaba el invitado, apareció un pony de color únicamente morado, su pelaje, melena, ojos y demás eran de aquel color, incluso su lengua era morada, solo su crin era ligeramente de un morado oscuro, apartando esto, el pony en cuestión no tenía nada extraño, a excepción de que no parecía tener Cutie mark, aun con su extraña apariencia fue acogido por la realeza con todo el amor y la comprensión que se le podía dar."

"Como era de costumbre el invitado contaba una trágica historia sobre su mundo, el que al parecer fue conquistado por un tipo de plaga inteligente que trataba de aniquilar toda vida orgánica en su mundo, aunque esto altero a los científicos de Canterlot, que temían a que el estuviera contagiado de esta y por ello su extraño color, al final resulto que no tenía nada extraño y que su color era únicamente una mutación genética heredada por su familia, unos ponies campiranos que desafortunadamente murieron en la batalla contra la plaga."

"Aun con su trágica historia, el pony llamado Onísase M. pareció adaptarse bien a el nuevo mundo, el boleto dorado había acertado otra vez en traer una pobre creatura en un mundo que la estaba torturando."

"Todos estaban felices con el Onísase M., En Canterlot el dio a conocer algunas cosas útiles para la ciencia mágica, en el ya no tan joven pueblo de Ponyville fue querido por lo lugareños y los niños, incluso fue ganador de un concurse de comer pasteles de la granja Apple, en Manehattan fue entrevistado en múltiples ocasiones haciéndolo casi una celebridad en la ciudad. Sin embargo y después de muchos años recorriendo equestria, el pony decidió quedarse en Ponyville ayudando en el recién inaugurado restaurante: Mane pony burger, el cual era un algo innovador pues se decidió construir en una parte no tan salvaje de Everfree, para atraer a clientela y que pudiera ver las maravillas del bosque" Al terminar esta última parte pause la lectura, algo me dejaba en duda.

\- ¿Everfree?, creí que ese lugar le daba miedo a los ponies ¿por qué hacer un restaurante ahí?, bueno sé que en séptima temporada arreglan los problemas con el bosque, pero aun así…es extraño, aunque bueno… los humanos también hacemos estupideces para atraer clientes y lo peor de todo es que funciona en su mayoría- Diciendo esto último con algo de decepción por mi fe en la humanidad, seguí leyendo.

"El primer año del restaurante Mane Pony burger pareció un éxito en los alrededores de Ponyville y Canterlot, incluso ponies de ciudades vecinas venían a ver el espectáculo en carne propia lo que ofrecía el restaurante. Todo pintaba excelente para el restaurante y Onísase M., con aquel futuro tan prometedor, tal vez el olvidaría su terrible pasado… sin embargo la alegría del lugar duro poco, Onísase no tendría su futuro prometido." Era lo último que decía el texto antes de acabar la página.

\- ¿eh? – Hice una mueca de duda al leer este último párrafo

\- ¿a qué se refería con eso? – Al pasar a la siguiente página mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"Accidente en Mane Pony burger, veintiséis heridos y cinco infantes muertos en el restaurante" Era lo que decía las primeras palabras en la siguiente página del libro, aun con la sorpresa leí rápidamente lo que seguía.

"La mañana del martes del veinticuatro, un accidente con las plantas de Everfree hizo que las columnas principales del restaurante Mane Pony Burger se derrumbaran, ocasionando daños graves en la estructura del lugar, el restaurante se colapso debido a esto, muchos inocentes ponies salieron heridos, minutos después de que se pudiera hacer algo una fuga de gas en la cocina del restaurante hizo que hubiera un explosión, causando aun mas daños en el lugar, por suerte nadie murió en ella, sin embargo cinco potrillos quedaron atrapados junto al gerente del restaurante Onísase M. durando nueve horas debajo de los escombros del restaurante."

Debido a los daños en la estructura los unicornios bomberos, no pudieron mover los escombros pues cualquier movimiento sin estudio previo podía hacer que todo colapsara encima de los ponies, el padre y madre de uno de los ponies intentaron entrar sin consentimiento de los encargados del rescate, haciendo que la estructura se hiciera menos estable."

"Tres horas después los ponies encargados del rescate pudieron salvar a los involucrados del accidente, sin embargo, los cinco potrillos, la pony que entro a salvarlos y el invitado dorado murieron en una extraña muerte, sus cuerpos no parecían tener sangre y tenían heridas mas alla de las que se ocasionaron por el accidente, solo el pony padre que entro a ayudar se encontró vivo, herido y desmayado a punto de morir, los estudios de muestras que lo más probable es que algunas creaturas de Everfree hayan podido entrar al lugar en el que estaban los refugiados. Una vez más, Everfree recuerda por que debe ser temido"

\- ¿Q-que? - Por un momento dejo de leer las palabras escritas en el libro, al parecer no me esperaba algo como esto, miro y en el libro aparecen las fotos de los potrillos que murieron, junto a la yegua y al invitado dorado, esto simplemente me deja con un sabor agrio en la boca.

-Esto es terrible…, aun así- Cierro el libro y me caigo en la cama para botar un suspiro enorme, solo me quedo mirando entonces al techo de la habitación.

-aun asi esto no explica por qué Luna me detesta tanto- De un bolsillo de mi pantalón saco el boleto dorado que me pertenece, están dorado y están brillante que se ve mi reflejo en el, mi cara parece agotada, ese tipo de historias no me hacen bien, pensar que alguien que recibió este regalo le paso algo como esto, me preocupa, sin embargo, aún sigo con tantas dudas en mi cabeza, la respuesta que buscaba no había sido respondida.

-Por qué me odias, ¿Luna? - fue lo que dije mientras miraba fijamente mi reflejo en el boleto.

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Bueno gente, espero les allá gustado, estaré en lo posible publicando una vez por semana, así que no se preocupen por otro hiatus.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**


	13. Inquietud

***MATEN AL WEON CULIAO ENFERMO CTM, DEJO MORIR EL FIC***

**Si, lo se, supongo que eso piensa la mayoría y cuando me refiero a la mayoría, me refiero a los que dejaron el fic y ni sabrán que lo seguí publicando. Si estas leyendo esto y sigues leyendo mi fic, FELICIDADES, Ganaste una medallita por lealtad a mi fic, la cual te dará el poder ser mi nuevo segundo mejor amigo en la lista de espera para posibles amigos ;v**

**PD: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, NO REVIEWS, NO FIC :v**

* * *

Treceava estación: Inquietud

"**En algunas ocasiones hay personas cercanas a nosotros posees secretos, secretos que simplemente nos dejan una sensación de mal estar en nuestro pecho, preguntándonos, que es lo que ocultan y si vale la pena saber aquellos secretos"**

.

.

-Frio….- La cesación de completo vacío invade mi cuerpo nuevamente, sutiles movimientos alrededor mueven mi cuerpo. Con pesadez en mis parpados, intento abrir los ojos.

Al abrirlos me doy cuenta que estoy en el fondo del océano, mirando en la dirección donde se supone debería estar el cielo, pero estoy en una parte tan profunda del océano que apenas y logro ver luz.

Comienzo a darme cuenta del peso del agua sobre mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme debido a este.

Siento como la temperatura a mí alrededor comienza a decaer. Mi pelo comienza a congelarse al igual que mi cara.

Nada de esto me preocupa, no esbozó ninguna sonrisa, tampoco ninguna emoción, simplemente espero pacientemente a que me congele.

La poca luz que provenía del cielo, comienza a hacerse más fuerte, entre más fuerte esta se hace, más rápido comienzo a congelarme. Poco tiempo después esta luz toma una forma circular, una que reconozco con facilidad.

De aquel ciclo de luz, aparece una silueta, una que se me hace familiar. Aquella silueta comienza a acercarse a mí pero entre más se acerca, la temperatura se enfría más y más.

La forma se acerca poco a poco, llego a distinguir una figura equina, viene cada vez más rápido, sin embargo antes de llegar, mis parpados, ojos, y el resto de mi cuerpo se congela, dejando por ultimo mi boca.

-Luna….- Fue lo último que esboza mi boca antes de ser congelada, poco a poco pierdo el conocimiento, logro ver a luna acercándose a mí, con una expresión de desesperación que me pone inusualmente triste. Finalmente pierdo el conocimiento.

-GASP- Me levanto rápido de la cama mientras dejo salir una bocanada de aire por mi boca, rápidamente me doy cuenta que estoy sudando frio, mi cabello esta mojado por el mismo sudor. Comienzo a tomar aire, buscando una manera de recomponer la postura.

-Definitivamente esta cama tiene algo, solo tengo malas noches desde que duermo aquí- Digo mientras el sudor bajar de mi frente.

Al ver de reojo mi alrededor me doy cuenta que estoy rodeado de los libros que había traído de la biblioteca. Me quedo mirando uno en particular, uno que se había caído de la cama, seguramente debido a mi movimiento al despertarme. Con disgusto levanto el libro que había quedado abierto al caer. Miro el libro en la página en la que me había quedado anoche y suspiro.

-Windigos- Exhalo una bocanada de aire mientras cierro los ojos, cierro el libro y lo pongo con los demás.

-ok, no más libros sobre creaturas malditas antes de dormir, afecta mi sueño- Me levanto sin muchas energías de la cama en dirección al baño.

-Cielos, te ves terrible amigo- es lo que digo mientras me miro en el espejo del baño.

Mi piel estaba tan pálida que parecía estar enfermo, además de que unas ojeras se marcaban debajo de mis ojos.

Inmediatamente me lavo la cara y el cabello, tomo una toalla de mano a mi lado y cuando termino de echarme agua comienzo a secarme la cara, al terminar froto ambas manos y me golpeo ambos cachetes al tiempo.

-¡Au!-

Terminando esto ciento como una ráfaga de viento helada entra a la habitación, inmediatamente me abrazo a mí mismo para darme calor.

-Detesto el maldito frio- Salgo del baño y veo que la puerta hacia la azotea está abierta, inmediatamente me dirijo a ella y la cierro.

"Toc" Oigo un sonido proveniente de la puerta, me dirijo hacia ella para abrirla, ¿me pregunto quién será?

-Señor Zero, soy Happy fate, son las nueve, vine a arreglar su habitación- Mientras llego a la puerta para abrirle a la pony mucama, caigo en cuenta la hora, nueve de la mañana, he dormido demasiado.

Abro la puerta, para recibir a la pony mucama, puedo decir que me he comenzado a acostumbrar a esto de ver a personajes de caricatura, algo que realmente me alegra.

-Happy Fate, Buenos días, y gusto en verte- digo con una voz gruesa causada por estar recién levantado. Happy me recibe con una sonrisa, entra a la habitación tirando de un carrito con algunos utensilios de limpieza detrás de ella.

-Señor Zero, buenos días, veo que ha dormido como una roca- dice una sonriente Happy fate mientras entra a la habitación. Cierro la puerta de la habitación dejando fuera a los habituales guardias que me resguardan.

No había visto a Happy fate desde la noche pasada, antes de la discusión con luna, supongo que es por esa misma razón, la discusión, que olvide el hecho de que mi última conversación con Happy fue un poco, bueno, tensa.

**Flashback**

-Señor Zero, por favor, no se enoje, siempre he sido una pony muy aplicada, la mejor del equipo. Incluso mi hermana lo ha llegado a reconocer, y eso es porque me gusta este trabajo, tal vez no como profesión pero si como algo importante, es solo que, cuando veo que ahora hay algo más importante, entonces le presto más atención a eso, y bueno, usted es algo muy importante para mí, enserio-

-Happy fate, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué siempre dices que soy importante para ti?-

-Bueno, yo…- Happy fate miro de forma algo decaída el suelo, esto solo hizo que me preocupara, ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿Acaso soy realmente tan importante?-

-Yo…- Por un momento veo como Happy fate quiere intentar hablar, su mirada intenta levantarse para decirme algo, y esto me pone nervioso.

-Oh pequeño, veo que al fin viniste- Es lo siguiente que oigo, pierdo de vista un momento a Happy fate y veo la causa de donde salió el sonido, frente a mí, se encuentre la princesa Celestia.

**Fin Flashback**

Realmente le tengo mucho aprecio a la princesa, pero en ese momento hubiera sido mejor no encontrármela, siento que soy muy importante para Happy Fate. Silver me dijo que el invitado dorado era algo importante para este mundo, y que muchas personas se alegraban al saber de su llegada, pero pareciera que Happy Fate le tomara más importancia que la que debería.

-¿Señor?- La suave voz de la pony frente a mí me saca de mi trance por un momento, de forma casi automática me incorporo.

-¡¿S-Si?! ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Happy fate se me queda mirando mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-eh, si claro, ¿por qué?-

-Se quedó en la puerta un buen rato, ¿se siente mal?- Dicho esto Happy se acerca hacia mí, se pone en frente, se para en dos patas y apoya una de ellas en mis rodillas, con su otra pata, me toma del cuello y me acerca hacia ella.

Al hacer esto me extraño, intento moverme pero ella parece ser más fuerte de lo que aparente, jala el cuello de mi camisa hacia ella, quedan ambos frente a frente.

-E-EH, ¿Happy fate?- antes de poder decir algo, ella choca mi frente contra la suya, por lo que me quedo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos marrones que vi la primera vez que desperté en este mundo. Poco a poco siento que pierdo ese frio con el que había despertado, para luego sonrojarme sutilmente.

"Tienen un poco de color miel entre ellos" fue lo único que pensé mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Qué bueno!, no tienes fiebre- inmediatamente Happy me suelta del cuello, se pone en sus cuatro patas mientras se queda sonriendo.

Mientras ella me mira sonriente yo comienzo a perder el rojo de mi cara. Mientras recobro la compostura trato de mirar hacia otra parte ignorando a la sonriente pony.

-Hmm…. ¡Oh claro, Happy tonta, Happy tonta!, debe ser eso, el señor Zero no ha comido ¿no es así?- Dijo Happy mientras sonreía.

-ehmm, no, recién me despierto y-

-Eso le pasa por que usted es muy dormilón señor Zero- dijo inmediatamente Happy, evitando que pudiera hablar más.

-Bueno aunque tiene sentido, el señor Zero es un habitante de otro mundo, debe de tener mucho en que pensar, obviamente no es fácil conciliar el sueño en las noches pensando en como será su nueva vida, y eso, como usted lo dijo, es un nuevo inicio por algo es Zero, jeje, pero de todas maneras opino que debería evitar este tipo de cosas, como dicen mis amigas el que madruga Celestia lo ayuda, aunque bueno Midnight bell piensa que no es así y-

-Happy fate-

-Además el otro día ella me regaño por que tome la frase muy literal, sé que eran las tres de la mañana pero aun así no tenía por qué enojarse conmigo solo porque quería venir a Canterlot por la ayuda de Celestia-

-Happy fate-

-Pero venga… ¡Todo el mundo lo hace! Es nuestra princesa así que debería estar acostumbrada, pero claro como yo soy Happy la tonta fate, es siempre la que result- Inmediatamente volví a poner mi mano sobre el hocico/boca de la pony mucama.

-Disculpa, pero creo que te estas desviando del tema- nuevamente la pony se me queda mirando fijamente a los ojos. Un incómodo silencio comienza a rodear el lugar, y antes de que yo diga algo, ella me quita mi mano de encima.

-tiene razón invitado dorado- dijo Happy de forma más seria y calmada, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, giro su cabeza y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a darte de comer-Happy siguió derecho por el pasillo, inmediatamente la seguí, aunque antes cerré la puerta de la habitación, me quede mirando a los ponies guardias de la puerta un segundo, aunque sé que no me tienen aprecio o al menos eso pienso, debería decir algo, no sé, por educación.

-e-emm, ¿buenos días?, creo- fue lo dije mientras levantaba la mano, ellos no dijeron nada, por lo que seguí por el camino hacia Happy fate.

Al alcanzar a Happy, comenzamos a ir por los pasillos del castillo, el hecho de caminar más seguido por estos lugares hace que comience a reconocerlos y que me oriente mejor.

-¿Vamos al jardín en el que comí el otro día?-

-Oh, ¿lo sabía?- dijo Happy con una incrédula mirada en sus ojos.

\- No, pero tomamos este camino la última vez y-

-Oh claro, es cierto- Happy sonrió y volvió a fijar su mirada en el camino.

-Iremos a ese jardín, a la princesa le pareció un lugar relajante para usted, así que lo haremos normalmente. Aunque jeje, como olvidar ese día- Happy rápidamente se puso en dos patas y me miro.

-¡POR QUE AHORA MI NOMBRE SERA ZERO!... jijiji- dijo sonriente aquella pony con traje de mucama, yo en cambio reí de manera nerviosa al recordar aquel día.

-Sigo diciendo que eso fue increíble, su postura, su dedicación, no lo olvidare, supongo que es algo que el invitado dorado hace…-

Happy comenzó a hablar sonrientemente sobre aquel momento, al verla tan feliz me hizo sentir algo cálido en el fondo de mi pecho, algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Parece que no hablara sobre lo que paso anoche, sobre nuestra conversación…." Pensé de forma amarga mientras miraba a la feliz pony.

"¿Tal vez debería mencionarlo?" Me quede pensando un momento en como reaccionaria Happy fate, ¿seguramente se pondría otra vez la situación tensa?, no quisiera eso, pero aún tengo dudas sobre lo que ella piensa de mí, tal vez preguntar sería lo ideal.

-Happ-

\- Supe lo que paso con la princesa Luna- Antes de siquiera decir su nombre, fui detenido por aquellas palabras que decía Happy fate.

Inmediatamente la mire y su característica sonrisa se había perdido, solo caminaba al frente sin mirarme fijamente.

-Así que…. incluso tú lo sabes- dije en un tono bajo, Happy solo guardaba silencio, eso me ponía tenso.

-Happy realmente no fue mi intención, es solo que la princesa Luna y yo…- Happy paro al momento en el que comencé a hablar, esto era malo, ahora una de las personas que confiaban en mi mal pensaría esto.

-Entiendo si de alguna manera te ofendí, es tu princesa, fui un-

-Perdone a la princesa Luna por lo que paso anoche señor Zero- Fue lo que dijo en seco aquella pony, sin mirarme, sin si quiera moverse.

-Estoy segura que fue un mal entendido nada más- Una vez más hablo Happy con aquella voz tan seria que me extrañaba tanto.

-Después de todo, el señor Zero no es malo ¿cierto?- dijo Happy fate mientras giraba su cabeza, mostrando su habitual sonrisa y tono amigable.

-Happy...- No pude decir nada después de oír a Happy de esa manera.

-El invitado dorado es el invitado dorado... un ser que ha pasado por cosas horribles y que aun así vino a aquí con una esperanza de mejorar su vida, es por eso que no creo que el señor Zero sea malo, si no el objeto dorado no lo habría traído aquí- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el arriba.

Nuevamente esa sensación que tenía sobre Happy volvía a aparecer, no lo entendía, ¿qué razón debe ser la suficientemente grande como para que alguien confié en un extraño más que en su propia gobernante?-

"Happy, realmente necesito saber que sucede contigo" pensé mientras miraba a aquella pony, la cual comenzó a caminar otra vez.

-Vamos, ya casi llegamos- Dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa, tomo un camino hacia la derecha y nuevamente aparecimos en aquel jardín el que había estado antes.

-entonces señor Zero, ¿qué quiere para desayunar?-

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**Bueno, esta es la parte en la que prometo que subiré mas pronto los capis y eso, pero puuuuues, seguramente seria una mentira, así que nos vemos en la siguiente publicación.**

**PD: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, NO REVIEWS, NO FIC :v**


	14. Confianza

**Puta madre, que son las tres de la mañana, ¡TRES, JODER!. "suspiro" pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, me dieron muchos REVIEWS (mas de los que creía lo cual me pone inmensamente feliz) por lo que me veo obligado traerles este capitulo mas rápido de lo usual.**

**Como siempre espero que les guste el capitulo, esta vez lo hice mas largo que el anterior, ya que algunos creyeron la treceava estación fue muy corta. mis queridos lectores. No esta en mi poder el decidir que tan largo o corto sera un capitulo, simplemente sale como debe salir, así que les pido paciencia en ese sentido.**

**Ahora, con todo el gusto, les dejo este capitulo, que en palabras de un fiel compañero, fue el capitulo que mas lo enamoro.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**

* * *

Catorceava estación: Confianza.

"**La confianza es algo que se gana con el tiempo. Y solo comenzamos a ganarla desde el momento en el que nuestras acciones hablan bien de nosotros mismos"**

.

.

Sentir como aquel aire fresco entraba por mi nariz, era ciertamente relajante. Supongo que es una de las ventajas de vivir en un castillo, Tienen lugares como este, en el que simplemente puedes tomar un respiro y tranquilidad en tu interior.

-¿Fruta otra vez, señor Zero?- Dice Happy fate mientras sonríe a mi lado, estar de regreso en aquella mesa tan pequeña y en una silla de tamaño similar, hace que sea de los pocos momentos en los que puedo estar a la altura de Happy, o por lo menos un aproximado, ya que aún sigo siendo más alto.

\- Claro – asentí con una sonrisa igual a la que ella me había dado. Happy inclino su cabeza, seguramente en señal de respeto, y se fue a la salida del jardín, al poco tiempo de irse, una mueca en mi cara comenzó a dibujarse, aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que había puesto hace un momento, se perdia.

"El invitado dorado es el invitado dorado... un ser que ha pasado por cosas horribles y que aun así vino a aquí con una esperanza de mejorar su vida, es por eso que no creo que el señor Zero sea malo, si no el objeto dorado no lo habría traído aquí". Al recordar aquellas palabras que la pony mucama había dicho, no puedo evitar ponerme pensativo otra vez.

"La última vez que estuvimos aquí, les conté a ella y a su hermana, que mi vida fue solo un cero constante, no tuve sueños, ni metas, tampoco creo haber hecho algo importante. Creí que había entendido a lo que me refería con eso. Aun así, parece creer que tuve una vida terrible" Mientras pienso en ello, giro mi cabeza en dirección al pasillo por el que habíamos entrado Happy y yo. En la entrada veo a aquellos ponies guardias que suelo ver por todo el castillo, recordé que el teniente Silver menciono que sus cascos hacían que todos se vieran iguales, como un uniforme.

Supongo que es por su cara tan inexpresiva y carente de vida, que puedo perderme en mis pensamientos mientras los miro, después de todo, nunca han respondido cuando les hablo, dudo que en este momento lo hicieran.

Ignorando a aquellos guardias. Tomo el collar de colmillo de jabalí que estaba en mi cuello y me quedo mirándolo.

-Me pregunto si mi padre me hubiera podido dar un consejo sobre todo esto de Happy fate…-Inmediatamente con mi otra mano, saco de mi bolsillo el boleto dorado, lo pongo entonces junto a el colmillo de jabalí.

\- Tal vez Celestia podría darme uno…. Aunque con todo lo que paso anoche, seria incomodo hablar con ella- Guardo el boleto y oculto mi collar debajo de mi camisa.

-primero Luna, ahora Happy fate ¿Acaso todos me ocultan algo?- Dejo caer mi cuerpo contra la mesa, como si de alguna manera, esta me ayudara a cargar todas mis dudas. Me quedo entonces, mirando hacia unas flores de color amarillo que se ven a lo lejos en el césped, perdiéndome en aquellas plantas, trato de no pensar en el tema.

-¡Una deliciosa ensalada de verduras y como especialidad del chef, un pastel de bananas con crema agria!-

Levanto mi peso de la mesa, para mirar a Happy fate, la cual traía dos platos con comida, uno en su lomo y el otro en la cabeza.

"Vaya equilibrio" pienso mientras miro a la pony avanzar con suma facilidad hacia la mesa, dejando ambos platos frente a mí.

-Gracias por la comida, Happy fate-

-Siempre para servirle, invitado dorado- inmediatamente al decir esto, la pony hace una sutil reverencia, para luego sentarse en el suelo, miran dándome mientras yo veo los platillos.

"Esto de tener una mucama, aun se me hace extraño, siento que abuso de su hospitalidad" Realmente para alguien de clase media como yo, este tipo de tratos, son algo complicados.

-¿No vas a comer nada?, la última vez tú y Midnight no comieron nada- Ante mi duda, veo a Happy ladear la cabeza, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Bueno, emm, soy una mucama, señor Zero, no solemos comer junto a los invitados-

-Oh…- Al ver su negativa, tomo el tenedor que estaba en el plato de verduras. Era una comida algo simple a decir verdad, rodajas de zanahoria, cebolla y un poco de apio, parecían estar rociadas por algún tipo de polvo de color verde.

Al primer bocado, vi que tenían un sabor bastante peculiar, la primera vez que comí aquí, me pareció sentirlo, pero hoy parecía tener un sabor más fuerte, era algo….picante.

Sin embargo deje de comer al ver que Happy no dejaba de mirarme, lo que me ponía algo incómodo, eso de comer mientras que otros solo miran, me hacía perder el apetito.

-¿sabes?, realmente no tengo mucha hambre en las mañanas, ¿porque no comes el postre junto a mi?- Rápidamente tomo el otro plato que contenía un poco de pastel y lo muevo en dirección a la de Happy fate.

Ella se quedó mirando el postre por un momento y luego me miro a mí.

-¿está seguro, señor Zero? – dice nuevamente ladeando la cabeza, yo por otro lado solo asiento.

-créeme, sería un placer que lo comieras- Veo entonces, como Happy sonríe. En un momento, pone ambas patas delanteras sobre la mesa, se estira un poco y le un pequeño mordisco al pastel. Por un momento se queda quieta, saboreándolo. Sus mejillas se ponen algo rojas, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que su pelaje cubre su piel.

\- ¡Esto esta delicioso!- dice con una gran alegría mientras me mira sonriendo.

\- Pocas veces he comido algo del chef real, el solo le sirve a las princesas y a personas importantes. Ya veo porque lo escogieron para el trabajo- Poco después de decir esto, ella da otro bocado al pastel, haciendo que otra sonrisa se forme en su cara.

-Gracias por compartir señor Zero- dijo en con una sonrisa la pony mucama. Al oír esto y al verla tan feliz, siento como mi pecho se pone caluroso, como si de alguna forma, este se alegrara al verla comer.

"Supongo que su sonrisa me da más energía que un pastel" pensé para mis adentros.

Mientras veía comer a la pony, me doy cuenta como pequeños trozos de pastel se le comienzan a quedar en la nariz.

-Oh, Happy fate, tienes un poco de- Con mi dedo apunte a mi nariz.

-¿hmm?- la pony se muestra extrañada, supongo que lo que hago con mi mano no es una costumbre equina.

\- espera, yo te limpio- tomo un pañuelo que venía junto con la comida y comienzo a limpiar su delicada nariz.

Mientras limpio su nariz, los ojos de Happy fate se me quedan mirando fijamente, como si yo fuera el que tuviera algo en la cara y no ella.

-jeje, usted es muy amable señor Zero- Dijo Happy fate mientras una sonrisa se aparecía en su rostro.

\- Quédate quieta por favor Happy fate, quiero limpiarte- Dije mientras intentaba limpiarla. Por otro lado, esta solo parecía que se divertía con esto.

Poco después de limpiarla, la pony y yo terminamos de comer. Comenzamos a platicar un poco y en la mayoría del tiempo que duro esta, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

El sol en su cara mientras sonreía hacia que fuera una vista agradable para mí, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que aun en poco tiempo, he comenzado a tenerle afecto a esta pony.

Mientras conversaba con Happy sobre trivialidades, el tiempo parecía detenerse, a decir verdad, apreciaba conversar con ella. Después de una hora, cambie de tema con Happy, me levante del asiento y le dije sería bueno que ya regresara a mi habitación, pocos segundos después de esto, la pony abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

-¡LA ENTREVISTA!-

-¿Entrevista?- Por un instante siento como soy halado por la manga de mi camisa, Happy fate comienza a mirarme de forma alarmada.

-¡Hoy es tu entrevista para los periódicos de Canterlot!-

-¿Qué?- extrañado, pregunto de que habla, sin embargo ella suelta mi manga e inmediatamente, se pone a mis espaldas para luego empujarme con su cabeza.

\- ¡Se supone que hoy tienes una entrevista importante, debí decírtelo apenas terminaras tu desayuno, pero me distraje, y ya se te está haciendo tarde!- Ignorando el hecho de que un pony de poco más de un metro estaba logrando moverme. Una sensación de prisa comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo.

-¡¿De qué hablas?, nadie me menciono algo sobre alguna entrevista!- Dije molesto mientras la pony me sacaba a empujones del jardín.

-Se supone que la princesa te lo iba a decir anoche, pero con lo que pasó… Bueno, digamos que no pudo hacerlo. Esta mañana me dijo que te informara al respecto, pero pensé que estarías estresado por lo que paso y que sería mejor decírtelo después un buen desayuno para que estuvieras más tranquilo-

"Esta pony….Realmente aprecio su amabilidad, pero lo que hizo causo más problemas que soluciones, debió decírmelo en el momento que me la encontré, o tal vez antes" Pensé un poco molesto mientras sentía los empujes constantes de Happy fate sobre el lado inferior de mi espalda.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no importa- inmediatamente comienzo a trotar para acelerar el paso, pensé que aun que lo que hizo no fue exactamente lo correcto, no fue su intención el que se nos hiciera tarde.

-¿y por qué una entrevista?- Dije agitado mientras corríamos.

-Muchos ponies de Equestria están interesados en ti- Después de decir esto, Happy dio un suspiro.

-La princesa cree que sería apropiado no ocultarle a los ponies sobre tu existencia, es por eso que la mayoría de Equestria supo al día siguiente sobre tu llegada. Al fin y al cabo todos se alegrarían de volver a ver un invitado de otro mundo- Al oir lo que Happy había dicho, me detuve en seco. Pocos segundos después, Happy hizo lo mismo.

-¿La mayoría de Equestria? ¿quieres decir que voy a ser escuchado por todo un país?- Tome mis manos y las subi a mi cabeza.

-Esto es malo, esto es malo- Dije mientras agarraba mi cabello, tratando de alguna manera poder aliviarme.

-¡Señor Zero!- Happy fate se puso en mi espalda y comenzó a empujarme nuevamente.

-Por favor, tenemos que apurarnos, llegar a su habitación y hacer que se arregle para la ocasión- Happy fate parecía costarle un poco el moverme. Sin embargo yo seguía impactado por la noticia.

-¡No lo entiendes, yo nunca he hablado para todo un país! ¿Que se supone que diga? ¿Y si lo mal interpretan todo como con luna?, ¡Oh diablos, oh diablos!- Comencé a sentir como mi respiración se agitaba, el musculo en mi pecho llamado corazón, parecía estar a cien kilómetros por hora.

-Señor Zero….- Al decir esto ultimo, inmediatamente Happy deja de empujarme, se pone al frente mio y salta sobre mi, no con intención de empujarme, sino solo de mirarme a los ojos. Por instinto, rodeo a la pony con mis brazos, evitando que caiga y dejándola en una altura un poco mas cerca de la mia.

Happy usa sus patas, toma mi cabeza y acerca mi cara hacia la suya, lo que hace que inevitablemente me quede mirándola directo a sus ojos marrones. Al tenerla frente a mí, olvido todo el tema de la entrevista por un segundo.

-Señor Zero, no tiene de que preocuparse- Decía la pony mientras me miraba a los ojos. Yo me quede callado mientras esta seguía frente a mí, parecía que con solo su mirada me intentara tranquilizar, algo en ellos me recordó a la princesa Celestia, sin embargo de una manera diferente.

-Todo saldrá bien, solo tiene que tranquilizarse, ¿vale?- Al terminar de decir esto, Happy esboza una sonrisa mientras cierra sus ojos.

-V-vale- Pocos segundos después de esto, la pony intenta soltarse de mí, por lo que yo la bajo en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

Happy sigue sonriéndome por un rato más. Luego de esto, gira, tratando de arreglar su traje de mucama, incluido su pequeño gorro.

-Ahora, vamos, debemos llegar a tu habitación, lavarte y vestirte de una manera presentable para los ponies de la entrevista- Happy comenzó a hacer un pequeño trote mientras se iba en dirección a mi habitación. Me quedo pensando un segundo mientras la veo caminar, para luego poder seguir detrás de ella.

Ambos trotamos algo apresurados hasta mi habitación. Debo decir, que ya estaba mas tranquilo gracias a Happy fate, cuando llegamos a la habitación, pasamos por los guardias que suelen vigilar la entrada, estos como solian hacerlo, no mostraron ninguna señal de vida.

Al entrar en mi habitación, Happy me ordeno ir al baño a ducharme, y mientras, ella iba a buscar ropa limpia para poder vestirme. Me tranquilizo el hecho de que ella no volviera a intentar desnudarme para el baño, supuse que fue por lo apresurada que estaba, que olvido molestar sobre eso.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que van a preguntarme en la entrevista?- Dije gritando mientras me limpiaba en la ducha.

-Lo más probable es sobre quien eres, que hacías en tu mundo y todo eso- Happy fate se quedó inusualmente callada después de decir esto, me preocupo al no oírla, hasta que luego escuche un "ashu", seguido por un "Eiugh"

-Bueno, esta claro que estos no son dulces-

-¿Happy fate? ¿ que ocurre?- Digo mientras me lavo lo mas rápido que puedo el cabello.

-E-eemm no es nada, solo buscaba en su mochila ropa pero solo encontré este frasco con una bola en la punta, huele muy bien ,pero sabe horrible- Al oir esto, no puedo evitar dejar salir una risilla de mi parte, me tapo la boca para que Happy no la oiga y le hablo de nuevo.

-Happy fate, eso es un desodorante, no es para comer- Termine de lavarme el pelo, tomo una toalla cerca de mi y asi comienzo a cercarme.

-Oh, vale, pero no veo mucha ropa aquí, ¿está en los cajones?-

-Si, claro, solo que no he terminado de desempacar, puse la mayoría de ropa en la mesa de noche, al lado de la cama- Mientras me seco rápido el cuerpo y oigo como Happy abre los cajones, me quedo pensando por un segundo, había algo sobre los cajones que era importante.

Al instante, siento como un escalofrio pasa por mi espalda, abro los ojos como si algo me hubiera asustado y es que efectivamente, algo lo había hecho.

"Las armas" Como un rayo, tomo la toalla y la enrollo en mi cintura, salgo lo más rápido que puedo del baño. Había olvidado que el día anterior, había guardado las armas y las había dejado escondidas en la mesa de noche.

-¡HAPPY FATE, NO HABRAS ESE COF!- Siento como la sangre de mi cabeza, se baja a mi corazón. Frente a mi veo que Happy fate estaba sosteniendo con sus pesuñas el cofre que había escondido en la mesa la noche anterior

-¿Qué es esto…?- Dijo la pony mientras veía aquel pequeño cofre. Mirando más que todo, los números que aparecían cerca de cerradura.

-¡Happy fate….aléjate de ese cofre!- Le hablo a Happy con un tono más bajo y serio de lo habitual. Al darse cuenta que le estaba hablando, Happy fate deja de mirar el cofre y me mira a mi.

-Señor Zero…. ¡S-señor Zero!- Al mirarme Happy pareció asustarse o al menos eso creo yo, pues se me quedo mirando fijamente mientras que sus patas comenzaron a tambalear, al ver esto, me asuste pues no recordaba si las armas que estaban en ese cofre estaban cargadas, con un movimiento brusco se podrían disparar y hacerle daño a Happy.

-¡Happy!- Me dirijo hacia ella lo mas rápido que puedo, y le quito con ambas manos el cofre que estaba a punto de caerle de sus patas.

-Por poco- Al sentir que tengo el cofre devuelta en mis manos, me logro calmar, doy un leve suspiro y luego miro a Happy fate.

-Happy fate, no debist- Por un momento me quedo callado, al ver que la pony se había quedado quieta mirándome, al ver que es lo que tanto miraba de mi, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Pues me doy cuenta que ella miraba la parte superior de mi pecho desnuda.

Tal vez fue por la preocupación que tuve al verla con el cofre, pero al ver de más de cerca de Happy, me doy cuenta que esta tiene sus mejillas un poco rojas.

-Oh, espera, no me mires- Usando el cofre como un escudo, cubro mi pecho para que no pudiera ver nada. Al ver mi reacción la pony por fin reacciona.

-Y-yo…- La pony solo se queda con la boca abierta, hasta que de repente el sutil rojo en sus megillas, comienza a invadir todo su rostro. Como si de un tic se tratara, Happy gira su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto en el que yo estaba.

-¡Oh señor Zero, y-yo no quería mirarlo sin su ropa…yo lo lamento, estaba distraída, y-y bueno…ahora veo porque no quería, no tiene nada de pelo que lo cubra y y-yo creí que sí, pero esta de-de-desnudo- Al mirar lo nerviosa que se había puesto Happy fate y darme cuenta que no iba a parar de hablar. Logro tranquilizarme, dejo el cofre en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Miro una camisa de manga larga con dos rayas verticales que se encontraba en la cama, al lado de Happy fate.

-Happy fate, esta bien, ignorare esto, pero por favor pásame esa camisa negra que a tu lado- tras escucharme, Happy deja de hablar, se queda callada mientras mira el piso al lado opuesto en el que yo estaba, toma la camisa con sus patas, y aun sin girar su cabeza o levantarla, me pasa la camisa.

-No sabía que los ponies tenían un concepto de "desnudos"- Tome la camisa de manga larga y comencé a ponérmela.

-B-bueno, claro que lo tenemos, los ponies siempre tenemos nuestro pelaje y eso, normalmente es vergonzoso ver a alguien más sin pelo sobre su piel, es como estar al descubierto- Happy solo hablaba hacia el suelo y apenas se podía escuchar su voz. Realmente parecía avergonzada.

-Oh, bueno, en realidad mi especie no tiene pelo en todo el cuerpo. Bueno, algunos machos lo tienen, pero aun así no es tanto como los ponies o parecidos. Por eso usamos ropa todo el tiempo, tapa nuestra piel y nos mantiene cálidos- Mientras que me pongo la camisa y aprovechando que Happy fate está de espaldas. Busco en los cajones de la mesa de noche y saco un par de bóxer, me los pongo aun conservando mi toalla en todo momento.

-Hasta donde sé, los ponies ocultan sus emm, partes íntimas, las retraen o algo asi, fue lo que oi una vez. Nosotros tampoco podemos hacer eso, es una razón más por la que usamos ropa-

-Es decir que debajo de esa toalla, se encuentra…. ¡Oh por Celestia!- Veo que Happy pones sus manos en su cara como si se tapara los ojos. Juraría que podía ver vapor saliendo de sus orejas.

Busco unos jeans azules que estaban en mi mochila, la cual estaba a mi alcance. Me los pongo y me aplico el desodorante que vi tirado en el suelo. Al estar por fin listo miro a Happy.

-Puedes voltear, ya estoy vestido-

-¿S-seguro?- Debo admitir que se me hacía raro ver a Happy fate estar tan quieta como una estatua y tan tímida como emm bueno, Fluttershy. Desde que la conozco lo único que ha hecho es sonreír y saltarme encima como si se le hiciera divertido.

-Estoy seguro, ahora voltéate, es extraño verte así de tímida-

-Lo siento…- Diciendo esto último, la pony comienza girar, aun parecía algo sonrojada, lo que se me hacía muy extraño, ya saben, pelaje sobre piel y eso. Aun no le encuentro el sentido.

-No es tu culpa, en realidad fue mía, Salí del baño sin avisar- Al ver que Happy evitaba mirarme directo a los ojos me ponía incómodo.

-No, si no hubiera estado distraída con aquella caja…- Happy miro el cofre mientras decía aquellas palabras, quedándose mirándolo por un segundo. Se quedó callada un rato hasta que finalmente me miro.

-Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que había en esa caja como para que lo hiciera salir así?- Al parecer la curiosidad hizo olvidar su pena, algo que me hacía sentir mejor, pues verla tan callada era extraño y aunque eso parecía sonar bien, la realidad era que no quería que tocara ese tema.

-Emm bueno, es un secreto y…- Miro hacia el techo mientras hablo, como si tratara de encontrar una buena mentira en él.

Antes de que pudiera idear una mentira, miro a Happy fate, la cual estaba intentando tomar el cofre otra vez.

-Oye- Siendo lo más rápido que puedo, tomo el cofre con mis manos.

-¡Te dije que es secreto!- Con mis nervios por los aires. Intento hacer de enojado, pero Happy fate ni parece notarlo, así que supongo que mi "rabia" no es muy convincente.

-Señor Zero, quiero ver- Dijo la pony con un tono curioso. Sin embargo yo solo alce mis brazos para que asi no pudiera alcanzarlo.

"Gracias a Celestia que ella no es un unicornio como su hermana, si no esto no funcionaria" Pense mientras trataba de evitar que ella alcanzara el cofre.

-Oh vamos señor Zero, solo una pequeña miradita- Happy se para en dos patas apoyando sus patas delanteras en mi pecho, estiraba su cuello, para intentar tomar el cofre con su boca.

\- Happy, no es bueno mirar las cosas de los extraños- dije con sudor en mi frente, un intento mas para hacer que dejara de tener interés por el cofre había fallado.

-Bueno, pues es trabajo de emmm, ponies mucamas tan buenas como yo, el ver que es lo que oculta el huésped, usted sabe, es ummm… Hospitalidad equestriana-

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú- Dije molesto mientras alzaba lo más que podía mis brazos.

Sin embargo, debido al peso que Happy fate hacía en mi pecho ayudado por el hecho de que estaba distraído, Hace que termine perdiendo el equilibrio y que caigamos ambos hacia el suelo.

"¡El cofre no puede tener golpes fuertes!" Inmediatamente sostengo lo más fuerte que puedo el cofre para que este no cayera y se estrellara contra el piso. Sin embargo al lograr evitar eso, inevitablemente el cofre termina en mi pecho, justo en frente de Happy fate la cual había terminado acostada en mi estómago.

-Oh demonios- Miro a Happy y esta parece recuperarse del golpe tan rápido como puede. Intento alejar el cofre lo mas rápido que puedo de ella, sin embargo, esta fue más rápida que yo y termino por tomar el cofre con sus patas.

Terminamos en una situación problemática, en la que Happy y yo teníamos el cofre en nuestras manos/patas. Al ver que ella usa fuerza para quitarme el cofre de mis manos, yo intento hacer lo mismo, sin embargo ella logra ganarme, por lo que me quita el cofre de mi alcance.

Es entonces que por un momento una sensación de pánico se siente por todo mi cuerpo. Siento como nuevamente mi corazón se acelera, puedo sentir como mi respiración se agita más y como mi piel se pone como de gallina. Por un momento todo se torna lento. Veo a Happy fate tomar el cofre en cámara lenta.

Una multitud de imágenes aparecen frente a mis ojos. Veo a Happy fate abriendo el cofre, veo como por accidente activa uno de los revólveres, este se dispara hiriéndola a ella en una mejilla, esta se torna roja por la sangre que sale de ella. Happy llora, mientras se pregunta que es lo que había pasado. Instantáneamente, Midnight belle aparece enojada al enterase de lo sucedido, Celestia a su lado, dice que todo estará bien, mientras que ordena a sus soldados, de los cuales entre ellos se encuentra aquel capitán lance y Silver, ambos me llevan de nuevo a una prisión, alejándome mas de Celestia y Midnight Belle, sin embargo lo que más me altera es ver a Happy fate a lo lejos, entre lágrimas, con una gran cantidad de vendajes en la mitad de su cara.

"No…" Al momento en el que la veo y pienso en el daño que hice. Un sentimiento de impotencia y enojo crece dentro de mi.

"¡No dejare que eso pase!" En un momento, regreso a la realidad, me doy cuenta entonces, que aquellas imágenes que había visto en mi mente por unos milisegundos, solo fueron mi imaginación. Sin embargo tomo lo más rápido que puedo las patas de Happy fate antes de que esta si quiera intentara abrir el cofre.

-Happy, por favor, no lo abras- Nuevamente una voz gruesa y seca sale de mi garganta. Me quedo mirando al el cofre mientras mis manos tienen sujetas las pesuñas de Happy, no la miro a ella, únicamente veo al cofre.

-¿Señor Zero…?- Happy por fin se detiene, siento como me mira, sin embargo yo no quito la mirada del cofre.

-Lo que está en ese cofre es algo que no quiero que tu ni nadie vea, por favor, no lo abras-

Un silencio es lo único que queda en la habitación después de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Aun que dudo por un segundo, dejo que mis ojos se dirijan a Happy fate. Veo está ya estaba mejor acomodada en mi estómago, como si estuviera sentada en él. Cuando decido mirar su cara, lo primero que veo son aquellos ojos marrones que había visto tantas veces. Estos estaban inusualmente más apagados que lo habitual. Veo por completo su rostro y me doy cuenta que este tenía una expresión seria, con su boca cerrada y sin sonreír y con sus orejas un poco más bajas de lo normal.

-Por favor…- Fue lo único que dije mientras la miraba directo a sus ojos, rogando de alguna manera que esta detuviera su curiosidad por el cofre.

-Vale- fue la palabra que salió de la boca de Happy.

-¿En serio?, ¿no dirás que quieres saber sobre el cofre?- Happy se me quedo mirando por un tiempo, con su inusual cara seria. Esto me puso nervioso pero para mi sorpresa esta enseguida sonrió como solia hacerlo, levanto sus orejas y me miro con sus ojos más vivos.

-Claro que sí, tonto señor Zero- Dijo la pony mientras esbozaba su característica sonrisa.

-Si el señor Zero no quiere decirme que tiene en ese cofre, es porque tiene una buena razón para hacerlo. Por eso no preguntare más, después de todo, yo confió en usted, señor Zero- Poco después de decir esto Happy se bajó de mi estómago.

\- Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, no queremos que llegue tarde a su entrevista- Happy se va en dirección a la salida de la habitación, sin embargo se detiene por un segundo y luego regresa.

-Oh, disculpe señor Zero. Siempre lo tiro al suelo y nunca lo ayudo a levantarse- La pony me ofrece su pata para ayudarme a levantar, aun cuando sabía que no era de mucha ayuda debido a su estatura, decido tomarla. Con un poco de esfuerzo me logro levantar, limpio mi ropa y miro a Happy fate.

-¿En serio estas bien?- Dije algo incrédulo mientras miraba a la pony, esta solo me regreso una sonrisa.

\- Mientras que el señor Zero este aquí, yo estoy bien- Al momento de oír eso, me extraño y me hace pensar. ¿Acaso ella me creyó por su extraño exceso de confianza hacia mí o será que confió genuinamente en mí?

-Bueno, vámonos, se está haciendo tarde- Fue lo que dijo Happy mientras comenzaba a caminar. Casi de forma inmediata, la sigo, no sin antes mirar que ya este arreglado lo suficiente para aquella entrevista.

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Entonces, ¿que tal?, ¿les gusto?. No olviden dejar sus opiniones al respecto (si, te lo digo a ti, lector perezoso que quiere caps y no deja REVIEWS) Este capitulo me encanto escribirlo, aun que presiento que puedo mejorar en algunas cosas, no se ustedes. Pero bueno, antes de irse, recuerden dejar sus REVIEWS, para así saber que siguen leyendo y así publicar mas seguido. **

**PD: ¿Que piensan de nuestra querida Happy fate hasta ahora?**

**PD2: ¡DENME REVIEWS, ME ALIMENTO DE ESO!**

**PD3: ¡REVIIIIIEEEEWS!.**


	15. Entrevista

**Hola gente, acá su amigo Anonimol, el cual regresa con otro capitulo del fanifc: Estacion Equestria.**

**Esta vez he actualizado gracias a los buenos reviews que me han dejado, en serio, no tienen idea de cuan feliz me hace el verlos y leerlos. Ayuda a escribir cada capitulo mas de lo que creen.**

**Cambiando de tema. Demore un poco mas esta vez, debido a que el capitulo se hizo mas largo de lo que pensé. De todas maneras, acá esta, que lo disfruten. **

* * *

Decimoquinta Estación: Entrevista.

Seguir a Happy fate por los pasillos se vuelve cada vez más un habito, es extraño sentirse constantemente un extranjero. Un extranjero de otro mundo, pero uno al fin y al cabo.

Supongo que pensar en este tipo de cosas me tranquiliza. Me hace olvidar que voy a hablar hacia un gran público.

"De por si es difícil hablar con una pony sin que me desmaye. No tengo idea que puede hacerme una multitud de ellos a mi mente" Me digo esas palabras en mi mente mientras veo y sigo a la pony de pelaje color crema y melena café con traje de mucama.

Un montón de preguntas imaginarias comenzaron a aparecer frente a mis ojos. Cosas como "como es tu mundo", "tu vida es realmente tan mala", "tu especie es peligrosa". Una y otra vez pasaban por mi cabeza.

"¿Que se supone que responda a ese tipo de cosas?" Comienzo a sentir tensa mi garganta, me detengo un segundo, por un momento pienso en una excusa para no ir hacia la entrevista y luego quedarme en mi habitación.

Sin embargo al detenerme, Happy también lo hace. Me mira con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos claros y marrones me miran como si trataran de quitar mis miedos.

"-Todo saldrá bien, solo tiene que tranquilizarse, ¿vale?-"Aquellas palabras que Happy fate me había dicho antes por estos pasillos cuando me alarme, volvieron a aparecer.

Siento como mi boca se mueve en un ademan de felicidad, con una sonrisa cerrada de oreja a oreja. Al verme Happy fate sigue caminando.

"A lo mejor me estoy preocupando de más" Me digo nuevamente mientras camino más tranquilo hacia la pony.

Seguimos caminando lado a lado por los pasillos. Happy parecía algo emocionada por verme hablar de nuevo, cuando le pregunte el porqué de esto simplemente dijo: "el señor Zero es bastante genial, la última vez que hablo en público su discurso me hizo sentir muy emocionada". Al parecer hablaba de aquella vez que me autonombre Zero en el jardín, aunque no sé qué tenía eso de genial. Además de que no era mucho público dos mucamas y dos guardias emocionalmente muertos. Al final de todo, me dije a mi mismo "simplemente está siendo Happy fate".

Entre más hablábamos más avanzábamos, la charla se volvió agradable en el transcurso del camino. Tanto fue así que no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a el lugar.

Nos detuvimos frente a dos puertas cerradas doradas increíblemente grandes, con suma facilidad podían llegar a los siete metros, casi tocaban el techo.

-A veces olvido lo grande que es este castillo- Hable con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta mientras me quedaba anonadado por aquellas imponentes puertas.

-Sí, Yo también, aunque eso lo hace divertido- Hablo la pony a mi lado con su característico tono alto y alegre, cosa que me dejo regreso a la realidad.

\- Tu reacción me hace pensar que en tu mundo no habían construcciones iguales pequeño Zero- Al oír aquella voz suave y maternal, tal cual la de un arrullo. No puedo evitar girar en dirección a ella.

-P-Princesa Celestia- Frente a mí la yegua de color blanco, con su característica melena ondulante multicolor, la cual le tapaba un ojo. Celestia me miraba con este mientras una sutil sonrisa yacía en su boca.

-Hola pequeño- Celestia se acercó un poco hacia mí, estando a poco menos de un metro. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado anoche no podía mirarla bien a la cara, no ayudaba el hecho de que fuera la única creatura hasta ahora que llegaba a mi altura.

-Princesa Celestia- Una voz interrumpe el silencio que se estaba formando poco a poco en el pasillo.

Celestia deja de mirarme para fijar su vista hacia la pony mucama que me acompañaba, con un paso suave y lento se aleja de mi para tener a Happy fate más cerca, al tenerla más cerca Celestia baja su cuello para verla cara a cara.

-Gracias por traerlo Happy fate, aun que han llegado algo tarde- Celestia levanta el cuello y mira hacia las enormes puertas cerradas.

-Los reporteros llegaran en unos cuantos minutos será mejor que ya estemos listos-

Segundos después de decir esto, el cuerno de Celestia comienza a brillar. Las grandes puertas se abren de par en par dándonos acceso al siguiente cuarto. Al ver la habitación que había aparecido frente a mis ojos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparece en mi rostro sin que yo me dé cuenta.

Un salón aún más grande que los pasillos en los que me encontraba o que cualquier parte del castillo que allá visto, apareció del otro lado de las puertas. Unos vitrales de fácilmente tres metros se encontraban en ambos lados del salón, son figuras que se me hacían familiares. La luz del sol que los atravesaba iluminaba todo el cuarto con distintos colores, casi como una iglesia. En dirección hacia donde apuntaba la luz, en el suelo. Se encontraba una alfombra roja que recorría desde la puerta en donde yo me encontraba hasta el final del salón, donde al final de este se encontraba una silla extremadamente grande, sin patas que a decir verdad parecía un tipo de cojín con un espaldar de gran tamaño el cual le daba un aire de importancia.

La cara en mi rostro me lo confirmaba, incluso inconscientemente mi cuerpo lo reconoció, este lugar era sin duda alguna.

"¡L-LA SALA DEL TRONO!" Por un momento mi mente olvida a Happy fate y a la mismísima Celestia, ignoro que estas comienzan a caminar y a hablar mientras que mi cuerpo parece seguirlas por reflejo.

Estoy seguro que si alguien me estuviera viendo, pensaría que tengo una sonrisa de imbécil, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, este era un lugar mágico para mí. No es que este lugar lo mostraran mucho en la serie sin embargo, lo había visto tantas veces dentro de mi pantalla que me emocionaba el hecho de pensar que estaba ahí dentro.

Ha decir verdad no tenía ida cuantas veces habría visto este lugar en la intro del show de MLP, siempre lo mostraban al final del mismo. Celestia abría un reporte de la armonía de twilight el cual al abrirlo era una fotografía de ella y sus amigas.

Mi atención se concentra al ver los vitrales que se encontraban en el salón, dejo de seguir a las acompañantes equinas que tenía a mi lado. Para que casi de una manera automática me pusiera frente a los vitrales.

Aquello vitrales eran exactamente los mismo que había visto en la serie. Twilight y el resto de sus amigas se encontraban en muchos de ellos; venciendo a Discord, derrotando a Nightmare Moon, incluso había uno de Spike sonriendo con el corazón de cristal encima de su cabeza.

Aun con mi ataque compulsivo de fanatismo en mi cuerpo. Siento como algo se pone a mi lado. Al girar mi cabeza en dirección a ese algo, veo a la princesa Celestia, la cual me miro con una leve sonrisa y con una ceja levantada, como si estuviera extrañada, seguramente mi cara de idiota que tenía marcada por todas partes tenía algo que ver.

-¿Pasa algo pequeño?-

-S-son los vitrales- Dije con mi voz algo forzada. Trataba lo más que podía no gritar de la emoción.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- Celestia miro los vitrales y luego me miro a mi.

Mientras que Celestia me miraba yo seguía mirando cada vitral no pude resistir mas y con una energía casi explosiva que recorria mi cuerpo tomo el cuello de Celestia y la acerco a mi hombro.

-Este esté- Dije con un tono alto y acelerado, mientras señalaba el vitral de las ponies con el espíritu del caos.

\- ¡Este fue cuando vencieron a Discord ¿verdad?, Dios ese capítulo fue increíble, Discord estaba a punto de acabar con Twilight y sus amigas cuando! ¡PUM! Magia de la amistad en tu cara amigo- Al cabo de decir esto con una energía y velocidad que enorgullecería a Happy fate. Señalo otro cuadro aun con Celestia a mi lado.

\- Oh acá fue cuando La princesa Cadence y Shining Armor derrotaron a la reina Chrysalis- Dije mientras apuntaba a un ventanal con el dibujo de ambos ponies.

\- Oh y este cuando Twilight y su- Antes de poder seguir hablando más que un loro, siento como algo me tapa la boca. Cuando me doy que es la pesuña de la princesa Celestia, miro en dirección a ella.

-Creo pequeño que no es el lugar apropiado de hablar sin preocupaciones- Celestia hablo con un tono bajo y aun que conservaba su usual tono amable, esta parecía seria.

Al oír su voz con de aquella manera me di cuenta que es lo que estaba haciendo. Con la mayor rapidez que puedo quito mi brazo del cuello de Celestia y me alejo de ella más rojo que una manzana.

-L-Lo siento princesa no era mi intención propasarme solo que…- No encontraba las palabras para poder disculparme frente a aquella pony maternal que me había acogido. Por un momento había olvidado con quien trataba. Ella una princesa y yo la tome del cuello como si fuera un amigo o alguien de mucha confianza.

-No sabía que el señor Zero conocía a los elementos de la harmonía – Dijo Happy fate la cual aparecía detrás de Celestia. Al verla me di cuenta el por qué Celestia me había callado, ella me pidió el favor de no contar a nadie sobre mi conocimiento de la serie.

-E-Em, bueno, tu sabes…- Nuevamente mi mente se queda en blanco. Creo que me he dado cuenta que soy el peor mentiroso del mundo con lo que se respecta a Happy fate. Antes de que me arruinara la vida a mí mismo, Celestia mira a Happy fate y con una sonrisa comienza a hablar.

-Bueno, oí que Zero tomo unos libros de historia y muchos temas más de la biblioteca de Canterlot, lo más seguro es que haya leído las historias de mi querida Twilight y sus amigas- Al terminar de decir esto Celestia me miro con ojos entrecerrados pero amables.

-¿En serio?- Hablo Happy fate con un tono calmado e inocente.

-P-Pues claro tú sabes, Eso es lo que suelo hacer yo. Leo mucho y bueno emm soy un fanático de la historia por eso estaba tan feliz al ver esto… j-je je je- Una risilla nerviosa es lo último que libera mi insegura boca. Celestia y yo nos quedamos mirando a Happy fate en silencio la cual solo se nos quedó mirando un rato, un silencio incómodo y tenso comenzó a adueñarse del momento.

-Vaya, el señor Zero es muy listo- Una sonrisa era lo que se mostraba en la pony de pelaje color crema que estaba frente a nosotros, sus ojos se cerraron mientras lo hacía como si fuera de una manera desinteresada. Al parecer se lo había creído totalmente.

Si no fuera porque estaba frente a mi juraría que mi quijada se hubiera caído al suelo. Estaba impresionado ¿cómo es que era posible que se creyera ese tipo de mentiras de esta manera? ¿Acaso era tan inocente?, si fuera una persona de mi mundo hubiera jurado que estaba mintiendo y que lo más probable es que sabía que estaba pasando. Pero veía aquel rostro tan feliz y desinteresado que de una manera u otra no podía creer que nos mintiera a la princesa y a mí.

-Bueno Zero, mi pequeña pony. Creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí, será mejor que nos apresuremos- Celestia comenzó a caminar y se fue en dirección al trono, el cual aún se encontraba lejos debido a el tamaño tan descomunal de la habitación. De hecho fue hasta que vi más de cerca y me di cuenta que habían dos guardias al lado del trono, estos eran de color blanco y su melena era azul, similares a los que cuidaban mi habitación, sin embargo estos parecían proteger el trono.

"espero que no nos hayan escuchado, dudo que ellos se crean esta mentira"

Al llegar al trono Celestia se sentó en aquel cojín de gran tamaño que estaba en el mismo. Se nos quedó mirando a Happy y a mí y luego de un rato en silencio ella habla.

-Happy fate, puedes retirarte. Muchos ponies comenzaran a entrar en cualquier momento y creo que no sería muy cómodo para ti estar en esa multitud-

-Como desee princesa- Poco después de decir esto Happy hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida. No sin antes darme un pequeño golpe en la pierna y decirme "suerte Señor Zero". Después de eso se fue mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su traje aquel reloj de bolsillo que había visto antes.

Al irse Happy. Celestia, los guardias y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Ella vuelve a romperlo cuando le habla a uno de ellos y le pregunta si los demás guardias estaban listos. Este le respondió afirmativamente con un tono fuerte y cortante. Ha decir verdad me sorprendió el hecho de oírlo hablar, creo que era el primero de esos guardias clones que le había oído la voz.

Al terminar esa corta conversación todo vuelve a la calma otra vez. Al ver que nada pasaba me quedo mirando a Celestia, con una duda en mi cabeza y con varias cosas que le quería decir en el momento.

-Si quieres preguntar algo, dímelo pequeño Zero- Celestia me habla con sus ojos cerrados y con su habitual tono amable, al ver que esta se da cuenta de mis necesidades me sorprendo.

-¿Acaso usted puede leer mi mente princesa?- dije con un tono bajo y extrañado mientras la miraba, al ver mi pregunta esta soltó una ligera risilla.

-Ja, ja, ja, claro que no pequeño. No puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas, menos a un habitante de otro universo, y aun si pudiera hacerlo no me atrevería a invadir tu espacio personal-

-¿En serio?-

-En serio- Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa aun en su rostro.

-Bueno, quisiera saber… ¿por qué estamos haciendo la entrevista aquí?, esta es la sala del trono ¿no es así?, me parece algo extraño-

-Supongo que sí, es normal que en las ciudades de Equestria las entrevistas públicas se hagan en lugares más especializados para ello. Sin embargo, tu eres el invitado dorado y llevas pocos días aquí, aun debes tener algo de privacidad. Pronto llegaran varios ponies a hacerte muchas preguntas. Aun asi, este es el castillo de Canterlot y no muchos ponies llegan acá con facilidad, así que aunque sea una entrevista publica, será un poco más privado. Es para tu comodidad - Celestia hablo de forma mas seria de lo usual mientras estaba explicándome aquel asunto, al terminar de hablar volvió a aparecer otra duda.

-Se que tal vez no debería preguntar pero….¿por que una entrevista tan de repente no podía atrasarla o algo princesa?, tal vez ahora estoy mas calmado, pero cuando Happy me lo dijo hace un par de horas me puse nervioso, muy nervioso en realidad. No estoy acostumbrado a hablar frente a tantas personas….digo, ponies- Cuando termino de hacer mi pregunta Celestia cambia su usual sonrisa, sus labios se pusieron hacia abajo dejando un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

\- Ha decir verdad… la entrevista ya estaba lista. El objeto dorado puede avisarme cuando es que alguien acepto la invitación, así que se planeó para unas semanas después, para cuando ya estuvieras más acostumbrado a este mundo…..sin embargo, mi hermana quiso apresurar todo. Al parecer no quería darte tiempo para "pensar en una gran mentira" como dijo ella, es por eso que fue tan repentino, lo lamento-

Al oir la mención de la hermana de la princesa, una sensación molesta y llena de rencor aparece en mi pecho, no olvidaba lo de aquella noche y al ver que esta ya tenía algo contra mi incluso antes de mi llegada, solo aumentaba este rencor.

-Ya veo…- Me quedo callado por un momento, miro al suelo evitando la mirada de Celestia, a decir verdad no quería más problemas con luna.

Un aire tenso se formó en la atmosfera, quería decir algo con respecto a lo que había pasado anoche, quería pedir respuestas. Pero simplemente no podía, no quería seguir con eso, solo quería ignorar el hecho de que una parte de este mundo me quería fuera de él.

-Sé que quieres decir algo más mi pequeño- Cuando oigo la voz de Celestia me sorprendo ¿realmente no leía mi mente? Porque a decir verdad lo parecía. Ignorando eso, no quitaba el hecho de que tenía razón en lo que dijo.

\- Yo…- Miro a los ponies guardias que se encontraban a ambos lados frente a mi entre Celestia y mi persona. Si hablara mal de su princesa, solo les dará razones para detestarme también.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mis guardias personales. Confió en ellos tanto como en mi antigua alumna twilight, puedes hablar sin miedo. Así que por favor, habla pequeño- Veo a Celestia por un momento, miro sus ojos. Recuerdo entonces que cuando llegue a este mundo por primera vez, casi como si estuviera agonizando, lo primero que vi fue la figura de Celestia. En ese momento me pareció una especie de ángel y es que puedo decir sin dudas que ella ha sido tan amable conmigo que no hay algo que me haga dudar de ella dentro de mi corazón.

-¿Por qué…? , ¿Por qué Luna me odia?, anoche cuando la vi, estaba emocionado por conocerla, la princesa de la noche, hermana de Celestia la cual ha sido tan amable conmigo, seguro podre ser su amigo, fue lo que pensé esa noche. Desde el momento que ella aprecio…parecía que simplemente viera a un monstruo frente a ella- Agache mi cabeza con resignación al recordar la mirada que tuvo conmigo aquella noche. Es cierto, estaba enojado con luna por su rencor injustificado. Pero en realidad era más tristeza por ser despreciado de esa manera que ira a lo que sentía en mi pecho.

-¿Acaso lo soy?, ¿acaso me equivoque y llegue a un lugar que no pertenecía?- Miro mis pies, apretó los puños y mis dientes. El no saber porque pasaba esto solo me llenaba de impotencia.

-Claro que no lo eres- Al oír una voz tan amable y tan delicada. Me hizo mirar al frente, Celestia solo me veía con una sonrisa cerrada en su cara, con unos ojos que expresaban lastima y comprensión por mí.

-Mi hermana… Ha sido una pony que ha sufrido mucho mi pequeño Zero- Celestia giro sus ojos hacia el suelo.

-Yo soy causante en parte de ese sufrimiento pues nunca me di la tarea de comprenderla. Ella fue una pony tan solitaria, solo busca el amor de sus súbditos, de su gente. Lo que hace no es por odio a ti, es porque quiere protegerlos de lo que ella cree que es peligroso- Celestia volvió a mirarme después de decir esto sin embargo ya no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por favor, trata de entenderla. No la desprecies o la ignores pues eso solo empeorara las cosas-

-Pero…- Mientras miro a Celestia recuerdo el cómo Luna me había tratado la noche anterior. Su cara llena de desprecio hacia mí no podía entenderlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella cree que yo soy peligroso?, no lo entiendo- Cuando pregunto esto, Celestia abre sutilmente los ojos como si se sorprendiera. Algo que es casi imperceptible pues vuelve a su calma con gran rapidez.

\- Equestria… ha tenido muchos enemigos en el pasado. Unos incluso fueron amigos con los que creíamos que podíamos contar pero que al final del día, terminaron haciendo daño a ponies inocentes. Luna teme que resultes ser uno de ellos pues lo que ella más busca es el amor de sus ponies no su dolor- Al terminar de oír sus palabras Celestia cierra sus ojos con fuerza como si le doliera el solo pensar en ese tema.

Lo que Celestia dijo se quedó retumbando en mi cabeza como el eco de una voz en las cavernas de un bosque. Me quedo quieto durante unos segundos pensando en aquellas palabras, tal vez solo he incomprendido a luna, tal vez ella no fue la única que malentendió la situación anoche. Después de todo, yo también actué de manera impulsiva.

Miro a Celestia, ella aún tiene sus ojos cerrados, pero parecía estar más tranquila, como si estuviera meditando lo que dijo. No puedo evitar querer preguntar algo más sobre el asunto pero antes de si quiera hablar, escucho un estruendo detrás de mí. Celestia abre los ojos al momento, yo por otra parte miro detrás de mi espalda. Comienzo a ver como alrededor de unos seis o siete guardias entran de manera fuerte y desenfrenada al salón, seguido de ellos otro grupo más grande de por lo menos unos sesenta ponies que aparece los siguen.

-Supongo que nuestro tiempo para hablar se acabó pequeño- Fue lo que dijo Celestia mientras la muchedumbre de ponies se acercaba a nosotros.

A cada paso que oía que se acercaban sentía como mi corazón se aceleraban. Ha decir verdad imaginaba una cantidad un poco más grande de ponies aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era un público al que le tenía que dar respuestas. Subo la mano hacia mi cuello, tomo el colmillo de jabalí que colgaba de él y lo aprieto con fuerza.

"padre, madre donde quieran que estén, denme fuerzas"

Los ponies por fin llegan al trono, los guardias se pusieron entre los periodistas y yo, como si fueran algún tipo de barrera.

Los entrevistadores, antes de que si quiera pudiera verlos, sacan reflectores bastantes grandes y de apariencia antigua de los cuales había visto solo en películas muy viejas en mi mundo.

Antes de poder distinguir a todos los ponies que me rodeaban y decir un nervioso hola. Veo como uno de estos reflectores brilla con gran intensidad por unos segundos, lo cual me deja cegado temporalmente. Antes de si quiera poder ver, otro par de flashs me vuelven a cegar.

Cierro mis ojos y me aparto un poco de los ponies en un intento de recuperar mi visión pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una multitud de voces comienzan a aparecer de la nada, no puedo lograr entender ninguna palabra de lo que decían. No podía verlos y apenas podía oír mis pensamientos debido al ruido que generaban.

-U-Uno a la vez- Fue lo que dije mientras ponía una mano delante de mi cara para que los flashs no me dejaran ciego. Al parecer parecía que no pudieron oírme a causa de su propio ruido pues no se detenían.

-¡Mis queridos ponies, por favor, si hablan todos a la misma vez nuestro invitado no podrá responder sus preguntas!- Al instante en el que se oye la voz de Celestia, todo queda en silencio. Los ataques de luz se detuvieron por un momento, dejando que pudiera recuperar mi vista.

-G-gracias princesa- Dije mientras giraba y la veía en su trono, esta solo asintió con su cabeza.

\- ¡Invitado dorado, invitado dorado!- Oigo una voz femenina frente a mí, me cuesta un poco ver de dónde venía por tantos ponies que tenía en frente, sin embargo de entre ellos, una pata roja sobresalía casi en el fondo. Esta se adelantó hasta llegar a la primera fila.

Era una pony de pelaje y cuerno rojos pálidos, casi rosas, su melena era de color negro y sus ojos de color naranja. Esta vestía un traje de secretaria o eso era lo que me parecía a mí.

Ella hace brillar su cuerno, el cual tenía una aura naranja, pronto de su traje sale un pequeño bloc de notas amarillo junto a un lápiz.

-Pecil Curious de Filly Delphia, Trabajo para el diario Equestria Today. Tengo una pregunta que hacerle, ¿qué opina sobre Equestria hasta ahora? - La pony se quedó mirándome mientras hacía levitar aquella libreta.

Pocos segundos después de dicha pregunta, todos los ponies de diversos colores, se quedaron mirándome en silencio, esperando la respuesta a dicha pregunta. El ver tantos ojos posándose sobre mí, hizo que me sintiera incómodo. Sentí como mi garganta se cerraba evitando que pudiera hablar.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Al ver como los ojos y boca de la pony se acomodaban en una expresión de preocupación, hace que espabilara.

-N-No, para nada. Ha decir verdad, me gusta este lugar, es realmente tranquilo. No sé cómo será el resto de Equestria por que no he salido del castillo, pero hasta ahora me agrada este lugar…- Al terminar esto último veo como la pony está anotando lo que había mencionado.

"Bueno, en realidad conozco bastante de este mundo"

-Otra cosa, ¿cuál es su nombre, invitado dorado?- Una sensación eléctrica paso por mi espalda al escuchar esta pregunta. Este era mi "debut".

-Bueno, supongo que ese sería Zero, Zero de la tierra- De inmediato, todos los ponies a excepción de los que tenían cámaras y reflectores, comenzaron a tomar nota en sus propias libretas.

Mientras todos los ponies anotaban. Me doy cuenta que uno de ellos comienza a volar, un Pegaso con un sombrero café oscuro para ser más precisos. Se eleva entre la multitud mientras alzaba su pata.

-¿Pasa algo emm…?-

-Gray Paper, vengo de Cloudsdale- Dijo el pony con una voz genérica, ni aguda ni grave.

-¿Que sucede Señor Paper?- Hable un poco fuerte para que lograra oírme. El miro su libreta y luego alzo levemente su pata

-¿Cuándo se refiere a "de la tierra"?, ¿se refiere a su mundo?- Los ponies giraron sus ojos hacia mí de nuevo, me miraron en silencio y comenzaron a preparar sus lápices y plumas.

-Bueno…. ¿Sí?- Antes de si quiera dar un respiro, todos los ponies en silencio comenzaron a hablar una vez más, haciendo preguntas que no entendía.

"Otra vez…" Miro a los ponies que preguntaban un sinfín de cosas acerca del tema. Ya sabía que uno de los primeros temas que hablaría acá seria sobre mi mundo. La última vez que alguien me pregunto sobre él, las cosas no salieron para nada bien. Pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez estaba más preparado.

-¡Por favor, Por favor!, ¡Si no hacen silencio y me hablan de uno a uno, no podre responderles!- Dije mientras levantaba ambos brazos los más alto que podía. Al ver dicha acción los ponies volvieron a guardar silencio.

-Bueno, vamos a ver…- Mire a la multitud de ponies y luego señale al primero que vi. Una pony de tierra de pelaje rosado y melena bastante larga de color rojo vino tinto. La cual llevaba lentes tan redondos y grandes como uno par de platos redondos.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué quieres saber sobre mi mundo? – Al momento de señalarla esta pareció sorprenderse, intento sacar su libreta lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo debido a esto, su libreta se terminó cayendo al suelo.

-¡E-EH!…- Al ver lo que pasaba, esta intento tomar la liberta del suelo y aun que pareció lograrlo, cuando se levantó. Esta parecía ya no tener sus enormes anteojos en su cara, dejando sus ojos violetas al descubierto.

"Debes estar bromeando…" Pensé mientras me daba un facepalm en mi mente.

-Y-yo pues, e-eem…- Pronto todos los ponies a su alrededor comenzaron a mirarla, lo que pareció ponerla aún más nerviosa. Me quedo impresionado al ver que la pony no parecía moverse más, su cuerpo parecía una roca y sus ojos iban de lado a lado como si estuviera rogando por ayuda.

"Creo que debería hacer algo" Intento levantar la voz, para que los ponies fijen su atención hacia mí. Sin embargo alguien más parece tomar la iniciativa.

-Disculpe a mi aprendiz, invitado dorado- Una voz masculina, grave y rasposa rompió el silencio incomodo que comenzaba a invadir a el salón.

Mis ojos y los de los demás ponies se giran en dirección a la voz que se había escuchado, esta parecía encontrarse a unos cuantos ponies atrás de la que le dio el ataque de pánico. Al moverse los ponies que se encontraban allí dejaron ver al que había roto el silencio.

-Book Bright es una excelente investigadora y periodista, pero cuando es el centro de atención, simplemente termina haciendo alguna que otra tontería- Un pony de pelaje amarillo mostaza y melena gris, bastante corta pero aun conservando su estilo equino, comienza a caminar entre los demás ponies.

Este se acerca a la pony rosada y le pone su pata en su cabeza. Lo cual parece sacarla del pánico en el que se encontraba. Esta miro al pony en cuestión y mientras que demora en reconocerlo por su falta de anteojos, este los levante del suelo y se los coloca a la pony.

-¿M-Maestro?, y-yo…- La pony pareció decir algo más, sin embargo no alcanzo a oírla. Veo como el pony de pelaje amarillo le sonríe a lo que parecía ser su compañera o como él dijo "aprendiz". Al terminar de hacer esto, el me mira.

Al ya no estar tan lejos de mí, sino a solo unos seis metros de distancia, podía verlo mejor. Aquel pony de pelaje amarillo tenía una corbata oscura en su cuello. Y en su cara parecía tener una cicatriz bastante notoria en el lado derecho de su labio, la cual recorría desde poco más arriba de su barbilla hasta la base de su nariz. Al tratar de verla mejor, me doy cuenta que es una cicatriz hecha por algo filoso.

-Mi nombre es Armor Strange soy el editor ejecutivo del periódico The Times of Equestria, vengo de Manehattan, Esta de aquí es mi aprendiz Book Bright…-

Después de decir esto, el pony cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Parecía estar meditando algo o eso es lo que me pareció a mí. Me sorprendió el hecho de que nadie dijo nada mientras este hizo su pequeña pausa, ni siquiera un tosido o estornudo. De alguna manera parecían respetar su presencia.

-Ha decir verdad… quería tener una entrevista un poco más personal con usted, pero supongo que no se puede evitar, Hmm…. Respecto a su mundo… ¿Cómo son las cosas por allá?- Por alguna razón, el pony parecía hacer una pausa cada cierto tiempo. Por otro lado, su pregunta fue lo que me dejo desconcertado.

-¿Cómo son?-

-Si… El último invitado, Onísase M., su mundo no fue agradable, o al menos eso era lo poco que sabíamos de él…. Onisase M. era bastante reservado al respecto…. Tendría sus razones y lo respeto, pero si usted es más abierto al tema, lo agradeceríamos. No todos los días tenemos un visitante de otro mundo- El pony no dijo nada más después de esto, se quedó mirándome con aquel aura de tranquilidad y pasividad que lo rodeaba. Sin embargo sus preguntas me dejaron un poco intranquilo.

-No me molesta hablar del lugar de donde vengo…. Mi mundo no es algo que me avergüence pero…- Desvió mi mirada al techo. Otra vez aquellas preguntas difíciles eran dichas, debía tener cuidado esta vez.

-¿Pero...?- Siento la mirada del pony sobre mí. Eso solo me ponía más tenso.

"_Todo saldrá bien, solo tiene que tranquilizarse, ¿vale?_" La voz de Happy fate vuelve a aparecer en mi mente. Gracias a esto logro calarme un poco, tomo aire y dejo de mirar al techo, para volver a ver a los ponies.

-No es nada. Es solo que bueno, deben saber… Que mi mundo, no es muy parecido a este. Creo que no tienen que pensar mucho para darse cuenta ¿no es así?, solo mírenme- Extendí mis brazos a ambos lados y mire a los ponies. Ante esta reacción muchos de ellos comenzaron a hablar entre murmullos.

\- Lo sé, raro, ¿cierto?...Así como yo soy tan distinto a ustedes, con mi mundo es la misma historia-Me quedo en silencio mirando las reacciones de los ponies, estos seguían hablando entre sí, sin que yo pudiera escuchar mucho.

\- ¿Qué tipo de diferencias hay entre ambos mundos?- Oigo de una voz femenina a lo lejos entre la multitud, trato de localizar a la pony, pero no lo encuentro.

-Bueno, primero que todo, en mi mundo no hay ponies multicolores parlantes- Cuando digo esto, la mayoría de los ponies parecen sorprenderse. Comienzan a hablar entre ellos en un mar de palabras que no alcanzo a oír. Aprovechando que ninguno parecía querer decir algo más, me preparo para ir con todo.

\- Y no solo eso, en mi mundo los únicos seres con inteligencia son los mi especie, los humanos. Existen más creaturas, pero solo son animales que no pueden razonar ni hablar, su inteligencia racional es por mucho la de un recién nacido de mi especie, tal vez menos…- Al terminar de hablar mucho ponies se quedaron en silencio, la mayoría de las caras de estos eran de duda o incomprensión, supuse que era algo de esperar.

-¿Quiere decir que los ponies no existimos en su mundo?- Pregunto un pony a lo lejos.

-No exactamente. Los ponies si existen, la verdad es que no solo ellos. Caballos, cebras, mulas y otros tipos de equinos habitan mi mundo…- Me detengo un momento para ver a los ponies. Juro que si estos estuvieran en una silla estarían al borde de ella, ninguno parecía ignorar lo que decía y era por esta razón que debía tener cuidado con lo que decía.

-Sin embargo, como dije antes. No son creaturas inteligentes, no pueden hablar como ustedes, no tienen esa habilidad, tampoco son de tantos colores, son cafés o negros, colores como rosados, verde o morado no son algo que ellos tengan-

Muchos ponies no parecen entender o creer lo que les decía, las expresiones en sus rostros lo demostraban. Algunos otros solo anotaban en sus libretas y uno que otro con cámara me tomaba fotografías mientras hablaba.

-Sé que es extraño y tal vez difícil de creer, pero es así. Debo decir que los pegasos o unicornios tampoco existen. A decir verdad….la magia, cosa que veo que muchos de ustedes usan. Tampoco es real en mi mundo, todo esto que hacen aquí, pareciera cosas que solo un niño de mundo hubiera imaginado…- Vuelvo a dar una pausa y miro a los ponies y lo que veo no es algo que me agrada realmente.

Poco a poco muchos de ellos dejan de escribir en sus libretas, para seguir mirándome. Algunos parecen molestarse con lo que digo, por lo que veo como se alejan de mí y se dirigen a la salida.

"Supongo que era de esperar" Me digo en mi cabeza con una voz pesimista al ver como al menos diez ponies están abandonando la sala.

-¡Creo es una falta de respeto hacia nuestro invitado el que se vayan en este momento!- Todos los ponies que se estaban alejando del lugar, se quedan quietos al instante. Giro mi cabeza hacia atrás y veo como Celestia se levanta de su trono, se dirige hacia mí y se pone a mi lado.

-¡Opino lo mismo!- Otra voz aparece, esta vez entre el público. Para mi sorpresa, aquel pony amarillo, de melena corta y gris es el que hablaba. El miro a los ponies periodistas y luego tomo una bocanada de aire.

-¡Es un habitante de otro mundo! ¡Hace mucho que no recibimos a uno y creo que por eso ya han olvidado que criaturas tan extrañas como Sora Ryujin, Joris Kerubin o el codicioso Verschlinger caminaron entre nosotros!- Después de decir esto el pony me miro con una sonrisa y unos ojos afilados que perforaban mi alma.

-Así que venga, dejen hablar al muchacho- El pony se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Veo a los ponies que estaban dirigiéndose a la salida y me sorprendo al ver que regresan para escucharme.

-Gracias princesa, Gracias señor Strange…- Suelto un poco de aire de mi boca y siguiente a eso inhalo el oxígeno suficiente para reincorporarme.

-Ahora…. Sobre aquellos ponies-

Comienzo a hablar sobre el tema de mi mundo, gracias al apoyo de la princesa y de aquel pony amarillo, se me hizo más fácil hablar. Los ponies no volvieron a irse y eso me dejo más tranquilo. Aun así eso no evito el hecho de que muchas preguntas fueron lanzadas respecto al tema, cosas como "el trato que se le daba a los ponies" o "que quiere decir con que su luna y sol no son movidos por alguien" aparecieron una y otra vez. Pese a la ayuda que me habían dado, debo admitir que no creo que me creyeran del todo los demás ponies. Pero lo bueno de todo esto es que nunca se volvieron a ir.

-Con respecto a la tecnología, admito que mi mundo parece estar mucho más avanzado que el de ustedes en ese aspecto. Solo basta con mirar sus cámaras y la falta de micrófonos u otros aparatos electrónicos para saber que estamos más desarrollados tecnológicamente…- Un pony morado con una bata blanca y anteojos escribía la respuesta a aquella pregunta que el mismo me había dado.

Mientras termino de explicar un poco sobre el tema tecnológico, me doy cuenta que estoy exhausto pero para mi suerte, aun habían muchos ponies con patas levantadas y a cada pregunta que daba parecían aparecer más.

-Ahora que sabemos más sobre su civilización y su mundo, quisiéramos saber, ¿quiénes eran los líderes de su mundo?, ¿también eran princesas y reinas?- Es lo que pregunta aquella pony de pelaje rojo y melena oscura con traje de secretaria. Había sido la primera en preguntarme algo y debido al agotamiento que tenía, deseaba que fuera la última.

-Bueno, eso es un tema complicado, verán, en mi mun- Mientras hablaba, un fuerte estruendo a lo lejos, cerca de la entrada, como un golpe fuerte a la pared interrumpe la conversación.

Todos en el salón volteamos para ver qué es lo que había liberado aquel sonido ensordecedor. Para mi sorpresa, había sido ambas puertas de la entrada las cuales se habían estrellado contra la pared. Miro los que abrieron las puertas con tal fuerza y me doy cuenta que son un grupo de cuatro ponies machos. Incluso a lo lejos me podía dar cuenta que eran de un tamaño bastante grande para los que ya había conocido, me doy cuenta que estos visten atuendos a cuerpo completo pegados a su pelaje, bastante coloridos y brillantes. Estos se pusieron en dos filas, dos a cada lado de las puertas

-¡No puedo creerlo, simplemente, es inaudito!- Una voz femenina se oía al otro lado de las puertas, sin embargo debido a lo lejos que se encontraba, no se podía ver a la pony que hablaba.

-¡El invitado dorado ha llegado y nadie me aviso de esto!- La voz se escuchaba más cerca esta vez. Vi a Celestia en busca de respuestas, pero esta tenía una pata en su frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Oh, Pensé que no se había enterado…- Al ver la reacción de Celestia solo quedo más intrigado.

-¡Pero está bien, Cosas como estas se pueden perdonar!- De las puertas veo que aparecen otro par de ponies, con trajes y peinados igual de extraños a los anteriores, estos cargaban en sus lomos algo parecido a una silla, había visto de estos antes, en películas, creo que se llamaban palanquines. Sin embargo le tome poca importancia a eso al ver a quien cargaban dichos ponies en sus lomos.

-¡Esa es…!- Mis ojos se abren a mas no poder, mi boca se queda tan abierta que juro que mi quijada iba a terminar en el suelo.

Una pony con vestido a rayas de colores blanco y negro. Usando una bufanda rosa, se encontraba encima de aquel palanquín. Su vestido tapaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo se podía ver que su pelaje era azul celeste y su melena era tan blanca como las nubes del cielo. Sus ojos por otro lado no eran visibles pues eran cubiertos por un par de anteojos de marco oscuro y de lentes rosados.

-¡Porque yo, PHOTO FINISH, he llegado a tiempo!- Dice la pony de melena blanca mientras los ponies que la cargaban caminaban hacia el trono. Atrás de estos iban los primeros cuatro que entraron, y luego de ellos venían más ponies femeninas.

-¡ ¿P-PHOTO FINISH?!- Digo con la boca abierta mientras mis manos sostenían mi cabeza.

-¿La conoces?- Es lo que dice Celestia a mi lado mientras me mira.

-N-no, bueno, sí, ella era parte de…- Miro a Celestia y esta me devuelve la mirada con preocupación.

-Entiendo… -

-¡ ¿Pero que hace ella aquí?!- Digo mientras veo como la pony se acerca cada vez más hacia nosotros.

-Bueno, si la conoces, sabrás que ella es algo….excéntrica, y puede que te intimide. Es por eso que trate de que tu llegada no llegara a sus oídos, pero parece que falle- Mientras Celestia dice esto. La pony fashionista, llega a nosotros, atravesando la multitud con la ayuda de sus asistentes.

-¡Así que este es el invitado dorado!- La pony se queda mirándome por unos segundos, luego de esto golpea el palanquín con sus cascos dos veces. En respuesta de ello, ambos ponies que la cargaban, bajan el extraño equipo de transporte. La pony se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la princesa y a mí.

-oh, princesa Celestia. Tan magnifica como siempre- Photo Finish hace una sutil reverencia al decir esto. Tras unos segundos vuelve a mirarme a mí.

-Pero que creatura tan peculiar- La pony se acerca a mí, luego de esto comienza a mirarme de arriba abajo, lo cual me hacía sentir tenso. Era como si juzgara cada parte de lo que veía.

-Y-Yo, e-emm me llamo Zero- Dije nervioso mientras me alejaba un poco de la extraña pony, como si no fuera complicado para mí el tratar con aquellos personajes de caricatura, me toco conocer a uno que había aparecido en el show y no una muy normal exactamente.

La pony siguió mirándome, al parecer ignorando mi presentación, comenzó a rodearme y mirarme de lado a lado, incluso paso a lado de Celestia como si esta no fuera la gran cosa. Después de un rato de rodearme como alguna especie de depredador acechando a su presa, esta se detiene justo enfrente de mí con una expresión sumamente seria.

-¡Esto es fantástico! Al parecer yo ¡PHOTO FINISH! He descubierto una nueva maravilla- La pony dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su medio de transporte.

\- Tengo un excelente par de ideas, pero primero salgamos de este lugar, muchos ponies para poder capturar la… ¡Belleza!- Es lo que dijo la pony mientras se subía al palanquín.

-¿Belleza?- Dije con una ceja levantada mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

Mientras me quedo pensando en lo que había dicho aquella pony. Una inesperada sensación de empuje rodea mi cuerpo, veo a mi espalda y veo que dos ponies grandes me estaban empujando, antes de decir algo. Veo como estos con una fuerza que no esperaba me levantan en sus lomos.

-O-Oigan, e-esperen- Es lo único que puedo decir al ver como estos me toman como si fuera alguna clase de objeto extraño que compraron en una subasta.

-Princesa- Giro mi cabeza y veo a la princesa Celestia, esta solo se queda callada con su boca cerrada y torcida. Mirando hacia otra parte.

-¡Princesa, ¿no va a hacer nada?!- Dije mientras los ponies me comenzaban a llevar en sus lomos para luego lanzarme hacia otro palanquín.

-Ten cuidado...- La princesa me sonríe de una forma que solo puedo deducir como forzada o nerviosa, algo que me pareció extraño en ella.

Los ponies que cargaban aquella litera en la que me encontraba comenzaron a caminar. Veo como comenzamos a pasar entre los ponies reporteros, yo solo veo hacia el trono, a Celestia con una sonrisa que se encontraba entre burla y nerviosismo.

-Esperen, ¿adónde me llevan?- Es lo que le digo a los ponies que me cargaban pero estos no respondieron a mis dudas, cuando menos me di cuenta, estábamos saliendo de la sala del trono.

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que tal les pareció el capitulo?, espero ansioso sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios (ni que fuera YouTube, weon).**

**Buenas noches a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y como siempre, gracias por sus reviews.**

**.**

**Anonimol,fuera.**


End file.
